Louise Summons a Pokémon Trainer
by RainEStar3
Summary: Louise summons Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon Trainer of the Kanto Region, as her familiar. Ash finds himself in a country that looks suspiciously like Kalos, but has a severe lack of Pokemon. Wielding powers only told in legends, what awaits the Trainer turned Familiar from another world and the Mage of Zero?
1. From Trainer to Familiar

**I don't own Pokemon, otherwise Ash would've won a league sooner.**

**I don't own Familiar of Zero, otherwise Saito and Louise would be heavily edited.**

**I do own my ideas, so let me have my pride. Or something.**

**Enjoy!**

_**This story is a part of my **_**Louise**** Summons**_** series. ****The goal of the series is to show what would happen if Louise (**_**from Familiar of Zero**_**) summoned a familiar from another franchise. Differences exist between the Anime, Manga, and LN versions, and those difference are dealt with differently. Timelines are flexible to what serves the story. Character traits are squished together as cleanly as possible. I do a minimal amount of planning for these stories. There is no end goal I want to force the story into. Instead, I want the story to develop as naturally as possible based on character interaction. Familiar of Zero had some potential, but it was wasted on a generic harem story. Let's change that, shall we?**_

* * *

The sun stood high atop the clouds one warm morning in the Kanto Region. The fields of Pallet Town were decorated with budding summer crops. Long grass danced in the breeze, swaying and stretching like rolling waves. Pidgey and Spearow pecked along the ground, hunting unsuspecting Caterpie and Weedle. Grass-type Pokemon sat in the warm sunlight, basking in the refreshing rays.

The town was the very image of tranquility, until an explosion of water and electricity columned into the sky, sending flocks of flying-types into a hasty retreat to quieter fields. The sounds of an evident Pokemon battle were a fairly common occurrence. After all, this was the location Professor Oak's Pokemon Ranch. Trainers sponsored by the Professor usually left their extra Pokemon at the ranch as they traveled with their legally restricted team of six. Pokemon testing themselves in "wild" battles were par for the course. This battle, however, was between two trainers who had been awaiting this rematch for many years.

Two teens stood dozens of yards apart at Professor's Oak's Pokemon Ranch. The taller, dressed in an indigo pullover and blue jeans, stood behind a towering blue turtle Pokemon with twin cannons perched on its back. The second teen, dressed in a short-sleeved jacket and blue cargo pants, stood behind a small electric-type Pokemon. The two Pokemon had clashed attacks earlier on the behest of their trainers for a simple show of force. Now that they had each confirmed their power to the other, it was time for the real fight to begin.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Blastiose, block it with Rapid Spin!"

Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokemon, jumped high into the air. The red spots on his cheeks cackled with electricity that flooded his entire body. Tucking in his limbs in exertion, he cried, "Pika Chu!" as he unleashed a forking bolt of electricity at the formidable Blastiose.

Following its trainer's command, Blastiose tucked in its limbs and cannons before spinning on its belly. The powerful Thunderbolt ricocheted harmlessly off the water-type Pokémon's spinning shell, exploding a patch of ground nearby. Pikachu landed on the ground as Blastiose popped out of his shell, the two Pokemon reevaluating each other.

Despite the failure of his Pokémon's attack, Ash Ketchum grinned at the sight of his opponent's tactic. "This is just like old times," he called out to his opponent. "You haven't lost your touch."

Gary Oak, his childhood rival, returned with a grin of his own. "I may be a researcher instead of a trainer now, but I still keep my Pokemon in top shape," he bragged. "Now, show me what you've learned from traveling the world!"

"You've got it," Ash replied. "Pikachu, keep up the pressure! Use Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied in affirmation. Running forward, his tail gained a metallic sheen. With Gary giving no command for a counter-attack, Blastiose watched the attack in anticipation, ready to dodge or counterattack when the order arrived.

"Grab it!" Gary cried.

Pikachu jumped into the air and spun his hardened tail down at the water-type's head. "Blast!" Blastiose roared as he reached with surprising reflexes, slamming his two arms together, catching Pikachu's tail in between.

Pokémon and trainer widened their eyes in surprise. "That's new," Ash commented. "But we're not done yet! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Throw him!" Gary countered. As Pikachu gathered electricity in his cheeks, Blastiose swung him away to Ash's side of the field. The Thunderbolt went wide as it carved a gash in the field nowhere near its intended target.

"You're using basic movements to counter Pikachu's moves?" Ash exclaimed in surprise.

"That's right," Gary said with a sneer. "Bruno of the Elite Four showed me how sometimes the basics were more than enough to deal with even the most powerful of Pokémon. Of course, your starter has nothing on mine, but it still applies."

"I see," said Ash as a determine grin crept up his face. "In that case, we'll just have to give you more than you can handle. Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" The electric mouse dashed forward, covering ground with a speed that left a glowing streak in his wake.

"You never learn, Ashy-boy. Rapid Spin!"

Pikachu's attack was fast, but before he could reach his target Blastiose had already retreated into his shell and rotated, creating a simple but effective defense. The rotation caused Pikachu himself to be deflected, sending him spinning in a wild tumble through the air.

"Use Iron Tail and grab it to control your movement!" Ash called out.

By tucking his body into the Iron Tail and using it balance his air control, Pikachu was able to safely land tail first into the ground. Unfortunately, his tail ended up getting stuck deep in the dirt while his body dangled inches of the ground. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed in shock. He struggled to wedge himself free, but he barely managed to make himself wobble.

"You just made my job easier," Gary sneered. "Blastiose, finish this in one attack, Hydro Pump!"

Instead of appearing worried over his partner's predicament, it was Ash's turn to smirk. "Counter Shield!"

Pikachu, passed his efforts to to pull himself out of the ground, paused at his trainers words. With a grin of determination, he channeled electricity into his cheeks, and forced it down to the tip of his tail.

Blastiose's Hydro Pump carried two high-powered jets of water. But just before the attack could reach the electric mouse, the ground erupted with an explosion of dirt, rocks and electricity. The powerful water-type attack ripped through the rocks and dirt, but the force of the explosion dissipated its power greatly while covering the area in a blinding dust cloud.

"You used that move back in the Sinnoh League," Gary remembered. "But it looked different back then."

"It's an adaptable technique for both offense and defense," Ash replied. "Don't think that just because you've seen it once that you've seen it all.

"Nice trick, but you'll need more to beat us. Keep an eye out for Pikachu!" Gary called out.

"Now it's our turn to put on the pressure!" Ash declared. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu came barreling out of the cloud, running straight towards Blastiose.

"Hydro Pump!" The cannon barrels on Blastiose's back took aim at the rapidly approaching Pokemon. With no cover and already committed to a frontal attack, Pikachu's options were limited as the water shot towards him.

"Spin!"

"Spin?"

Instead of trying to weave around the twin streams of water, Pikachu dove straight into the small gap between the two attacks. Spinning in a corkscrew, Pikachu's spiraling momentum shaved off the stray water pressure from the twin streams while allowing him to carry his momentum forward. As Blastiose's attack ended, Pikachu landed on his feet without missing a beat.

"Alright!" Ash cheered. "Keep the momentum and add in a Volt Tackle!"

Gary's eyes widened and he recognized what Ash was doing. "He's combining the speed of Quick Attack with the power of Volt Tackle!" he exclaimed. "Blastiose use Skull Bash!"

Blastiose tensed all its muscles, increasing his defenses, before slamming his head into Pikachu's speeding missile. The electric-type Pokemon was covered in cackling sparks that outlines his entire body. Both Pokemon had narrowed eyes as they clashed literally head to head.

The resulting explosion sent dust, rubble, and forks of electricity scattering across the field. Both trainers braced themselves as the force of the blast rippled their clothes. Ash had to press the bill of his cap against his forehead to prevent it from being blown away. As the smoke cleared it revealed the two Pokémon to be still standing, but both panting, heavily damaged.

"You boys sure did a number on this place," a grandfatherly voice called out.

"Gramps!"

"Professor Oak!"

The grey-haired professor had wide smile on his face as he strolled onto the battle ground with both hands sitting casually in his lab coat pockets. "I hate to interrupt your battle, but Delia just made delicious punch. Care to join us?"

The two trainers surveyed their Pokemon and battlefield, then to look at the Professor.

"I guess we'll just call this a draw; that fine with you, Ash?" Gary asked.

Ash nodded. "But we'll definitely finish this another time," he replied.

"You can count on that." Gary returned Blastiose as Pikachu clambered up to Ash's shoulder. "Want to race back?" Gary asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Ash replied.

"Go!" Gary shouted without preamble, sprinting as fast as he could.

"No fair!" Ash protested, quickly working to make up for the headstart.

"Smell ya later, Ashy-boy!"

Professor Oak sighed contently as he watched the two boys run off. "It's almost like they've never changed these past six years," he said to himself as he followed them at a leisurely stroll.

* * *

In a wide field dotted by clusters of trees, four people sat in a circle on recliners. A picnic blanket, complete with a spread of sandwiches and a picture of berry punch, lay in the center. Pikachu lay underneath Ash's chair, napping in the warm shade.

"Your first morning back in Kanto and the first thing you do is have a battle," Delia Ketchum scolded her son lightly. She had brown haired with parted bangs in the front, that trailed off into a ponytail kept with a blue ribbon. "Honestly, what happened to the days where you'd pay attention to your mother?"

"Sorry, mom," Ash replied sheepishly.

"Gotta listen to your mother, Ash," Gary teased with a grin.

"Don't think you're off the hook either Gary Blue Oak," Mrs. Ketchum said with a disapproving look that sent shivers down Gary's spine. "Dragging my poor boy out of the house before he even finished his breakfast, you're honestly just as bad as he is."

"Heh, sorry Mrs. K," Gary replied while sheepishly scratching his head.

"Boys will be boys after all," Profossor Oak said with a content sigh. "You two have grown for sure, but I still remember the day you both set out to become Pokemon Trainers."

"I remember it too," said Delia whimsically. "You were both so small and cute."

"Looks like you haven't changed all that much, right, Ashy-boy?" Gary teased.

"I'm growing!" Ash protested.

True to Gary's teasing, there was a significant height difference between the two. Over the years Gary had grown even taller than his grandfather and Ash's mother. And when he was wearing a lab coat, you would think he was young adult fresh out of college. Ash, on the other hand, was still shorter than the Pokemon Professor, and had to look up every time he wanted to look his mother in the eye. While Gary had skipped into adulthood, Ash could still be mistaken for twelve, at most thirteen-year-old child.

"You're almost seventeen, you're almost done growing," Gary snarked. "Gonna have to work overtime to catch up to me."

"I'm not going to settle for catching up," Ash declared. "I'm going to beat you!"

"You might want to try making challenges that you can actually effect," Professor Oak chuckled. "There's not much you can do about your height."

"Well, I'm already going to be a Pokemon Master, so there's not much else I want," Ash replied.

"How about finding more legendary Pokemon?" Professor Oak suggested.

"I'm pretty sure I'll meet some more on my travels," Ash said confidently. "That's a part of the package."

"Not for normal people," Gary said under his breath.

"I know," said Delia, clapping her hands together. "How about you settle down with a nice girl?"

Ash stared at her, dumbfounded. "Eh?"

"She's right," Gary agreed with a nod. "All those female companions you travel with, and you haven't asked out a single one of them. I'm ashamed for you."

"Why would I ask them out?" Ash asked. "They're my friends."

"And you don't feel different about any of them?" Delia pressured her son.

"What do you mean different?" Ash asked. At the two's intense stares, he sweatdropped. "I get it, alright!" he exclaimed shaking his hands. "I just don't have anyone in mind." Well, at least not someone he had certain. He still remembered the kiss Serena had given him when he had left Kalos. And looking back on his goodbyes with several of his female friends most of them seemed to be _really _close to him.

His mom and Gary physically deflated. "I guess I'll just have to wait for next year," Delia said dejectedly.

"Ash will be lucky he finds someone in a year, given how dense he is," Gary snarked.

"Leave the poor boy alone you two," Profossor Oak waved them off. "Ash is a growing boy; he'll make his decisions in his own time."

"But I can't wait for Ash to find his special someone," Delia pouted.

"Don't worry," Professor Oak said with a wink. "It's only a matter of time before his eyes open. Until then, planning his love life will have to be on hold."

"Thank you!" Ash sighed, relieved to finally have someone on his side. A moment passed. "Wait, what do you mean 'on hold'?"

* * *

That night, Ash and Pikachu lied on their backs on top of the roof of Ash's home.

"Pikachu?" his Pokemon asked questioningly as Ash let out a quiet sigh.

"Just thinking, buddy," Ash replied. While Ash couldn't understand the words Pikachu said, years of bonding allowed him to feel the meaning and emotion behind the sounds.

"Pika, Pika-pi?"

"We both know that in order to get stronger we'll have to go soon," Ash said. "But I realized that I've been neglecting too many people back at home. My mom, Mr. Mime, Professor Oak, Gary, Tracey, Misty, Brock, heck, I still need to find Pidgeot and see how she's doing."

Pikachu nodded as he gave an affirmative "Chu."

"Becoming a Pokemon Master is my dream, but I don't want to pursue my dream while leaving everyone I care about behind. The friendships we've made are important to me." Ash smiled, and paused to rub the top of Pikachu's head. "So, how about before we figure out where we're going to go next, how about we take a trip around Kanto and visit everyone we haven't seen in years?"

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu declared, pumping a tiny fist into the air.

Ash grinned. "I figured you'd be on board! We'll have to figure out how we're going to travel the region without missing anyone, but that can wait for tomorrow." Ash opened his mouth in a wide yawn. "For now, let's get some sleep."

Pikachu nodded, hopping down from the roof onto Ash's windowsill. Not hearing his trainer behind him, he turned and saw Ash staring out into the night sky. "Pika?"

"I'll be right there," Ash assured his Pokemon. "Just looking at memories."

With another nod, Pikachu hopped down into Ash's room. It had been a long day, and he was looking forward to some shut eye.

Ash sighed as he took a look at starry expanse above and windswept fields below. "To think we almost lost it all," he whispered. He clenched his fists as he stared resolutely into the horizon. "Team Flare, Lysander, they were so strong. We barely managed to beat them with all the help we got. And there's probably more criminals out there doing the same thing. If I don't get stronger, who knows when we will lose at the wrong time."

"Guess what, world!" he shouted in defense, raising a fist to the sky. "I'm going to be the strongest. I'll be a Pokemon Master, and the world will never be in danger again. Not so long as I and my Pokemon are there to defend it. You hear me?"

In the house below him, two Pokémon and one mother had a smile on their faces as they heard Ash's declaration. "That's my boy," said Delia proudly.

Ash, having gotten his frustrations out of his system, stood to jump down to his room's window. When suddenly, a glowing green circle appeared before him. Ash blinked in surprise as a pentagon appeared in the circle. Then came a five-pointed star, with each point touching a corner of the pentagon. A band of unfamiliar symbols wrote themselves onto the inner rim of the circle.

"What is that?" he wondered, leaning forward to get a better look. "Looks like something from an ancient ruin."

The circle began to glow, and the bright lines that made the shapes began to fill the gaps between themselves until the circle became enveloped in a solid green glow. Curiosity drew Ash even closer, and he took a step forward.

And then he realized he was on a slanted roof.

"Ahhh!" Ash yelped as he slipped forward, pinwheeling his arms to no avail. His shoes eventually lost purchase as he fell headlong into the floating green circle.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried, hearing Ash's panicked screams and running outside. The yellow Pokemon was barely able to glimpse at the strange green portal before it disappeared.

* * *

"—ahhh!" Ash finished yelling as he landed face first into—grass?

"Ow," he groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "What was that cir…cle?" His voice trailed off as he realized that he was lying down in what appeared to be a castle courtyard. He was surrounded on all sides by people in long robes, most of whom looked about his age. Each person had an unfamiliar Pokemon sitting on or nearby them. The only exception was standing in front of him. A girl—at least as short as he was—looked at him with a mix of confusion and disappointment in her pink eyes. Wavy bright pink hair curtained down to the unpractically short skirt she wore under her cloak. In her hand she held a stick that was pointed in his direction, but she didn't seem to be threatening him with it.

A tall, redhead girl—no, woman, given her generous figure—said something in a language Ash found vaguely familiar. The pink haired girl in front of him turned towards the woman, angrily making a retort. Given that the other robed people were laughing and pointing in the pink-haired girl's direction, Ash deduced that the redhead had made some kind of insult.

Not that this deduction helped with his current predicament.

Another robed person, this time a balding older man with glasses, said something to the pink haired girl. Their conversation flew clear over Ash's head, but the man was serious while the girl was dejected. Still, Ash found himself looking on the bright side. The more they spoke, the more familiar the language sounded to him.

The trainer stood up and waved his hand in the girl's direction, but she didn't even glance his way, being too focused on her conversation to notice him. "Uh, hello?" Ash tried, interrupting whatever the pinkette was saying.

The girl glared at him in a way that reminded Ash of a certain spoiled noble girl he had met on his travels. And with that, the last gear in his mind clicked. Somehow, he was in a place where spoke the Ancient Kalosian language.

"Don't tell me it's time travel," Ash complained, putting a face to his hand. "Celebi's time portals normally don't look like that."

The girl seemed even more annoyed by him, if her stick waving and angry expression were to go by.

"Are you a witch?" Ash asked, the combination of wand and robe just now putting the connection. The girl tilted her head to the side in what Ash guessed was confusion, but still continued glaring at him. "I guess not, you don't have a broom after all. Or would that be a stereotype."

The girl's glare deepened as she spoke in a harsh tone.

"Hold on," Ash said placidly, more for his benefit than hers. "I think I remember some ancient Kalosian. Let's see. _Hello?_"

While Ash could tell that his accent was pretty terrible, the surprise on the girl's face showed that she at least understood what he had been trying to say. _"Hello?"_ she echoed.

Ash nodded, relieved at finally finding a place to start communications.

And then the girl said a rapid-fire sentence that caused him to blink in confusion. Seeing his bewilderment, she slowed down. Ash shook his head and shrugged. Even with the words slowed down, he couldn't tell what she was trying to say.

The girl huffed in annoyance, but then used words simple enough for him to understand wat she was saying. _"I, Louise. You?"_

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," Ash replied with a relieved grin.

Now, a lot of people held misconceptions that just because Ash was impulsive and more of an emotional doer than logical thinker, that made him stupid. While he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, he thrived in adaptability. Based on Louise's mannerisms and his knowledge of old Kalosian customs, he guessed she was a member of nobility. Giving a formal bow that he had learned was proper to give to Kalos nobility back in the day, he continued, "Pleased to meet you, Miss Louise."

The girl looked even more surprised than before, but she gave a small, albeit smug, smile. What she said next was lost to him, but he could make out his name being said. She stepped towards him, frowned, and then motioned for him to bend down. Ash chuckled, finally taking note that the girl was a good deal shorter than he was. When the girl glared, he quickly stifled his mirth.

"Sorry," he apologized, leaning down towards her. The girl huffed, muttering something about being thankful under her breath, so he guessed she forgave him.

In hindsight, he really should have noticed the cues. She grabbed both sides of his face, pulled him close, closed her eyes, leaned forward…

And kissed him.

Ash stared dumbly as the girl pulled away, a fierce blush creeping up her face. "Uh, wah?" was the most eloquent response he could muster. Serena had kissed him once, but he still wasn't sure what he felt about that. She was close to him, but that had been his first kiss. And Louise, he had met her only five minutes ago! He had no clue what was going on her mind.

Then again, Ash reasoned, he was probably in ancient Kalos right now. Kissing was a part of their culture, so maybe it didn't have as much meaning as he was used to.

Though, he was almost certain it was supposed to be on the cheek.

And Louise was blushing even worse than he was.

He dismissed his musings. "I don't really get what that was about, but it's nice to meet you to," he said with a sincere grin.

To his surprise, she looked annoyed once again. "Was it something I said?" he asked.

Then he noticed a burning sensation originating from his left hand. "What is this?" he asked, falling to his knees as the pain spread through his body. Heat prickled underneath his skin cooking him worse than the last time he had a sever fever.

Like the bolt of a lock tumbling into place, he felt something click inside him. He felt a familiar power ripple through his body. A series of runes burned themselves on his hands, but what he was feeling was inside his entire body.

The robed teenagers looked in surprise as the power the boy was exerting caused ripples over the grass. The familiars were cowed, and the blading man felt a stirring in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Over in a tower, the Headmaster perked up from his seat in his office. "What a tingly sensation," he remarked.

"Don't say anything weird while I'm in the room," his secretary deadpanned without looking up from her work.

Back on ground level, Ash blinked as the sensation died to a low hum. He could barely feel it, but there was definitely something different about himself. "What was all that about?" he asked. He looked himself over, finding no answers for his sudden fever and curing. Taking a look at his left hand, he noticed marks peeking out from underneath his fingerless gloves. Peeling the glove, he examined the marks. They were tall letter-like symbols, much like the ones he saw on the circle that brought him there in the first place.

The older man looked at Ash's hand in surprise, but quickly returned to his neutral expression.

"Um, I don't suppose any of you understand me, do you?" Ash asked.

The pink haired girl turned to the older man. After a brief conversation the man nodded and pointed his staff at Ash. With a word, Ash felt something spread from the man, to the staff, to him.

A new tingle covered his body, and then faded to normal. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"I see my translation spell worked," the older man said.

"Good," Louise said. "Now maybe he'll listen when I tell him to shut up."

"Uh…" Ash sweatdropped, off put by the unexpectedly negative attitude. This girl was even worse Misty when he first met her. At least the ginger gym leader waited to greet someone properly before acting condescending. "Did you say, translation spell? Wait, are you a wizard?"

"The proper term is mage, commoner," Louise lectured. "You may be ignorant, but you can at least get that right."

"Commoner?" Ash Ketchum echoed. "Definitely time travel," he muttered under his breath.

"Don't mutter in the presence of nobility!"

"Alright!" Ash raised his hands in surrender. "Yeesh, you're louder than a Zubat."

The pinkette gave him a suspicious look. "What in the Founder's name is a Zubat? Are you insulting me?"

"Oh, right, different regions," Ash said sheepishly. "Never mind. Actually, now that we can talk to each other, I think we started off on the wrong foot. My name is Ash Ketchum, a Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town. And you are…?"

Louise huffed. "Well, even if you are a commoner, it would be best that I introduce myself properly." She took a deep breath. "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière," Louise declared proudly. "And as of today, you have the honor of being my familiar."

Ash blinked.

"_Eh?_"

* * *

**So... I want to make a series of this.**

**I was inspired by the series of "A Most Unlikely _" by NeonZangetsu. Basically, he writes a series of Naruto x Fate/Stay night crossovers of Naruto being summoned in Fate timelines and gives the stories trial runs.**

**I aim to do something similar... but I'm having Louise summon from a lot of different universe. I'm not actually a huge fan of Familiar of Zero due to... issues I have with the author's style. But the world is amazing and has plenty of potential. Currently I have over a dozen different summons rather planned or drafted, spanning from books, TV shows, anime/manga, movies, etc. I'm starting with this one because I really like Ash Ketchum, and plucking him from right after Kalos gives him a lot of potential in this story.**

**Read, review, follow, and favorite! Remember, reviews are food for a writer's soul!**


	2. We're Not in Kanto

**Greetings, my wonderful readers! Behold, another chapter awaits!**

* * *

"So, you're saying that you summoned me with a spell to be a familiar?" Ash asked.

"Correct," Louise replied.

"And what's a familiar?" Ash had to ask.

The young noble looked thoroughly unimpressed by his question. "Even a commoner such as yourself should know something as simple that.

Ash sighed. "Humor me, please."

The two were sitting in Louise's room. Louise was sitting on a chair in front of small table. She sat with relaxed ease; her chin rested one her hand while the other gripped the handle of a teacup that sat on the table. Ash was sitting on the floor on his knees. After the boy had expressed his confusion at the summoning grounds, Louise had looked mortified and immediately dragged him away from the explosion site. As he was dragged past the circle of robed people, he heard the blading man dismiss the everyone for "familiar bonding". Whatever that meant.

Louise studied her familiar for a moment. "You're serious," she said with a disappointed sigh. "Well, I suppose I should inform you of your current situation. You won't be of much use otherwise. Be grateful."

"I am very grateful," Ash said with the straightest face he would muster.

Louise, completely missing his pained and borderline sarcastic expression, explained, "A familiar is creature that is summoned by mages to be their lifelong companions. Familiars tend to match their master's affinity and live to serve their masters in any way needed. Additionally, a strong familiar also serves as an invaluable protector."

"So, they're basically partner Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Pokemon?" Louise asked, stumbling over the unfamiliar word. "What's that?"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "The creatures with all those people outside," he replied as if it was obvious.

"Those aren't Pokemon," Louise said slowly, looking at him like he was an idiot. "Those were familiars."

"Then familiars are Pokemon?" Ash guessed.

"Obviously not, since the spell didn't translate the word," Louise said irritably. "What's a Pokemon?"

"Well…" said Ash slowly as he thought back to the many lectures, he had heard from Professor Oak. It had been years since actually sat down and listen to one, but he definitely had heard enough of them to put some kind of explanation together.

"Pokemon are the most common creatures to exist in the world. They come in various shapes and sizes, and are a large part of the ecosystem and society. Some species are used or hunted for food. Others are kept as pets, protectors, or just roam in the wild."

"Those sound less like familiars and more like animals," Louise said accusingly.

"What's an animal?"

The deadpan look Louise made Ash feel very subconscious. "Like I said, I'm not from around here," he defended himself.

"Who ever heard of a place where animals don't exist?" Louise asked incredulously.

"Pokemon are the most common creatures where I come from," Ash replied. "Familiars and animals are new to me."

"Most familiars are animals!" Louise shouted.

Ash blinked. "Wait. Let me see if I got this straight. The creatures I saw when you summoned me are familiars, but they're also animals?"

"_Most_ of them," Louise stressed. "Some, like Zerbst's salamander or Tabitha's wind dragon are magical creatures."

"So, Pokemon?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she asked in annoyance.

"Dragon is a type of Pokemon," said Ash. "And when you said, 'magical creature', the meaning sounded the same as Pokemon."

"Magical creatures can breathe fire, create tornadoes, shoot lightning, or have otherwise elementally based abilities," said Louise smugly. "You can't tell me that your 'most common creatures' are capable of that."

Ash's response quickly wiped the smirk off her face. "Actually, fire and dragon-type Pokemon typically breath fire with Flamethrower, Dragon Rage, or Dragon Breath," Ash responded. "Tornadoes are also easy to make for any powerful flying-type that know Gust or Whirlwind. And all electric-types are known for generating and releasing electricity."

"…Tell me you're joking."

"But I'm not."

"You can't tell me that it's normal for magical creatures to walk around normally in the world without destroying everything around them!" Louise shrieked. "That's why the Dragon Riders and Griffon Corps have such strict regulations for entry! It's impossible for most people to control them!"

"Most of the time we don't need to," Ash replied. "Pokemon Rangers are responsible for dealing with the majority of wild Pokemon running amok, while Trainers like myself deal with smaller problems we come across. Any Pokemon that's strong or clever enough to stir up trouble usually is worth catching."

"You catch these creatures?" Louise asked skeptically. "Are you even a line mage yet?"

"What's a line mage?"

Louise sighed. "Of course, a plebeian such as yourself wouldn't learn the basics of mage society," she lamented. Ash held back a groan as Louise crossed her legs and assumed a lecturing tone. "Magic is ranked based on how many elements you can layer on top of each other. For example, you can be a line mage if you can use two elements, like earth and fire, together in a combined spell. Or you could layer the same element on top of itself, making it stronger."

"Wait, you can become a line mage by using two types, or using the same twice?" Ash asked.

"Layering the same _element_ in a spell, yes," Louise replied, frowning at his interruption.

"So, how do you tell the difference?" Ash asked. "I mean, using the same move twice is difficult, but how does that make you better at that type?"

"_Element_," Louise corrected. "Any accomplished mage can tell the difference between a dot mage and a line mage when it comes to the element of their spell."

"Are the accomplished mages all line mages? Or are some of them dot mages?"

"As if a dot mage could be accomplished at anything," Louise huffed. "Most mages at this academy are at dot class, but most adult mages are at least line mages. Triangle mages are more common for families of higher nobility and are very powerful. Square mages are few and far between, and the power they wield is legendary, capable of taking down entire armies by themselves!"

Ash nervously chuckled as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his head. "You really like square mages then," he assumed.

For some reason, Louise blushed. She tried—and failed—to hide it by taking a sip of her tea. She made a sour face. "Lukewarm," she muttered, setting the cup down.

"Louise—"

"I am your master," Louise interrupted. "You may not address me on first name basis."

Ash heavily resisted the urge to facepalm. He reminded himself that he was in Ancient Kalos—though, he was starting to wonder how far into the past he had been flung—and society was different back then. "Louise—no, Miss Louise? Lady Louise? I'm not sure what your title is. And no—" he interrupted when she opened her mouth. "I am not calling you Master. That just sounds weird."

Louise gave a very slight nod at that. "Fine, I permit you to call me Miss Louise or Miss Valliere. I have no noble title yet, but when I do you will address me as Lady."

"Sure thing, Miss Louise." While it was a little weird for Ash to call someone his age by "Miss", at least he didn't have to call her something embarrassing. "So, now I'm curious. What kind of mage are you?"

Louise immediately became red and fuming. "And what business is that of yours?" she asked tartly.

Holding up his hands in surrender, he replied, "Like I said, I'm just curious. You said familiars tend have the same element as their mas—summoner, so I was wondering if that held true for me too."

"Are you a mage?" Louise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think so," Ash replied. "But I'd like to find out."

"Are you a noble?"

"Nope."

"Then there's you're answer," said Louise. "Only nobles are mages, so a commoner like you can't be a mage."

"So, if I'm not a mage, I can't have an element?"

"Correct."

"That sucks," Ash said with a disappointed sigh. Then he slammed a fist into the palm of his other hand. "Oh, yeah. Miss Louise, what type were you? I got off topic…" his voice trailed off as Louise met his eyes in a deadly glare. "Oh, is it a secret?" he asked. "Or rude? My bad, I didn't know."

Louise raised a hand to silence him. "It's not a secret," the young mage grumbled. "You're going to find out anyway, so there's no point in keeping it hidden." She took a deep breath before asking, "Did you hear the other students calling me a Zero?"

Ash thought back to him being dragged through the castle grounds. "I think so," he said. "Louise the Zero, I think they called you." Seeing her wince, he immediately apologized, "Sorry! I'm guessing that's not a nice nickname."

"No, it's not," Louise confirmed. "But it's not entirely inaccurate. I'm called Louise the Zero because I'm a failure of a mage with no element or magical ability."

Ash stared at Louise with unblinking eyes. "How did you summon me then?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't know," Louise admitted. "That was the first spell I managed to cast, and it still blew up in my face."

"It blew up?"

"Yes."

"And that's a normal thing?"

"Yes," Louise said with a frown. "Laugh it up, familiar."

"Ash," he corrected reflexively. Seeing her expression sour even further, he tacked on a "Miss Louise," before continuing, "But if you make things explode, doesn't that count as a type, I mean element?"

"It's not fire magic," Louise said with a scowl. "And it's obviously not water, wind, or earth either, so according to the Founder's magically theory, my explosions aren't a type of magic."

Ash hummed thinking over when he knew when comparing her description of magic to the Pokemon types her was familiar with. "Then what if it's another element of magic?" he suggested.

To his surprise, Louise looked at him with horror. "Heresy," she whispered.

"Was it something I said?"

"The only other element is the Founder's element, the Void. And since he died six thousand years ago, no other mage has inherited his element! It's impossible!"

"Sometimes powers can be inherited over a couple of centuries gap," Ash said, remembering when he discovered he shared the same aura as Sir Aaron of Rota. "Maybe it could happen—"

"Not a chance!" Louise shouted vehemently. She rose to her feat and pointed her wand at him. "And I won't stand for hearing such heresy from my familiar! What would a peasant know about this anyway?"

"Well, I can't say much about magic," Ash admitted, keeping a close eye on her wand. "But in my region, I know that there are eighteen different types of Pokemon, so I think there should be some similarities."

"EIGHTEEN!"

"Yeah," Ash replied, rubbing his ears to relieve the pain. "Since Pokemon are pretty much the same as magic beasts, even if their typing is classified differently, I could compare the different types of Pokemon to magic elements and guess at what you're type of magic is. Not sure if that will tell you what element it is, but it's worth a shot, right?"

Louise slowly sat back down, stowing her wand into a pocket of her robes. Putting a fist under her chin, she considered his proposition. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt," the young mage admitted. "But what makes you think you'll be able to find anything when many mages in Tristan could not?"

"Maybe because I'm looking at it from a different angle," Ash suggested. "I'll admit that I'm nowhere near as smart as Professor Oak, he'd probably be able to figure it in a week easily, but I do know quite a bit about Pokemon. I've been a Pokemon trainer for several years now, so I have experience dealing with many different Pokemon and their types."

"Pokemon trainer?" Louise echoed.

"Yup! I traveled around several regions with my partner, Pikachu. He's, well, I guess he's what would be a familiar to a mage. I received him from Professor Oak when I started my journey."

"A pet that someone gives you is nowhere near the level of significance that a mage has with their summoned familiar," Louise sniped.

"Even if I didn't summon Pikachu with a spell, he's still my best friend," Ash argued. "We've been through a lot together. Traveled to new regions, met new Pokemon, made friends, fought opponents, participated in a lot of competitions, and even met some legendaries! He's my closest companion, and the bond we share is powerful."

Louise looked at him with a mix of awe, envy, and disbelief. "And where's your familiar Pokemon now?" she asked.

Ash visibly deflated, his bright smile dissolving into a depressed frown. "When I fell through your portal, I got separated from him."

"Oh," was all Louise could say as she looked at Ash's despondent face. "Well, you should be proud to serve a noble of my rank as a familiar. I will become a renown square class mage worth of the Valliere name."

"Sure thing," said Ash, a smile small reaching his face, though not quite his eyes. Seeing the pinkette's passion did raise his spirits just a little. "Well, we should probably get ready for bed," he said, noting that the sunlight was now a rosy red and the sun was falling over the horizon. "Speaking of which, where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Here, of course," Louise responded.

Ash noticed that there was only one large bed and a pile of hay against the wall. "Are you fine sharing the bed?" he asked.

Louise's usual glare was back in full force. "Why would I share a bed with my familiar when I had a made prepare a perfectly good straw bed by my side?" she asked indignantly.

The boy blinked. "Do people normally sleep on hay?" he had to ask.

"You're a familiar, so it shouldn't matter," Louise replied.

Ash was starting to believe that his "Master" was not quite right in the head. "Well, I guess I've slept out on worse," he said.

"Good, you should learn to get used to your place," said Louise, eliciting a sweatdrop from Ash. The single bead turned into a waterfall as Louise began taking off her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Ash screeched as he turned away and covered his eyes.

"Changing into my night clothes," Louise said unabashedly.

"You could at least let me leave the room!"

"Why would I do that? You're going to be sleeping here."

"But you're a girl and I'm a guy." Ash felt like he was talking to a child at this point. "You shouldn't be changing while I'm here."

"You're my familiar, so that doesn't matter," Louise said. "Now turn around already."

Ash did so hesitantly, only peering through his fingers just in case. To his relief, Louise was now wearing a nightgown. "Wash these for me," she said, throwing an article of clothing at him. He instinctively snagged from the air before it could land on his head. "It's been a long day and I'm exhausted."

"How am I supposed to wash—" Ash looked down at what he held in his hands and dropped it quicker than a hot potato. "Why would you give me this?!"

"Be quiet, I'm sleepy," Louise ordered as she snuggled under her covers. She had only just closed her eyes when she heard the door slam. Sitting upright, she noticed where Ash had left her underwear lying on the floor. "Tch, my familiar is weird and less reliable than I had hoped," she said to herself. "He could have at least taken it with him if he was going to find a wash bucket."

* * *

Later that evening, Professor Colbert was searching through the academy library. The Tristan Royal Academy was a treasure trove of ancient books and scholarly texts. The runes on the hand of Miss Valliere's familiar struck a chord in the balding professor. He knew he had seen them somewhere before. It was all a matter of finding the right book.

A student with short blue hair looked up from her book as she saw Professor Colbert sit a stack of books on a nearby table and begin skimming through them. While the professor was one of the library's more frequent visitors—and she would be the first to know—it wasn't often that he would pour through books with a fervor that bordered obsession or desperation. She watched Colbert for a moment, and then returned to her book. Whatever the professor was doing, it wasn't any of her business.

"There it is," the man said aloud. He ran a finger over the image depicted in the book. "Yes, it's a perfect match." Reading the text underneath, his eyes widened comically before saying aloud, "I need to show this to the Headmaster." Taking the book with him, he left the library in a hurry. He was unaware of the blue eyes that followed his movements and caught a look at the image in the book he held.

* * *

**This chapter is a little on the short side, but I'm writing this story by scenes and I want the chapters to be around 3-5k in length. The next scene was a little long, so I decided to split it away from this chapter so I could get this done sooner while keeping my intended length.**

**Who would have thought a calm talking scene would reach nearly 3k words? Originally I was going to briefly mention what they talked about and move on to setting up the duel, but when I decided that I wanted to write everything out, this is what appeared.**

**Now to answer some general questions from my reviews/PMs:**

_**Q: Will Ash be getting his Pokemon?**_

_A: Unfortunately, I have no plans for him to get his Pokemon back right away. Ash already has tools to survive way better than Saito did. If I let him have his Pokemon, he'd steamroll all the low-level encounters and not have to learn much of anything._

_**Q: Is Louise going to be the same?**_

_A: Not quite. Instead of rewriting her personality or continuing her terrible tropes, I'll just give __Louise the chance to grow and learn NOT TO HIT PEOPLE in this story._

**Hopefully, this chapter pleased you. If it did, leave a review. If it didn't, leave a review. Remember, review are food for a writer's soul!**


	3. Ash Meets a Maid

***insert witty greeting here*!**

* * *

Ash was stirred to life as the light of the sun crept over the castles walls and began the slow and painful process of cooking his eyes through their closed lids. Normally, he would roll over and pull his blanket over his eyes to shield them from the oppressive golden rays. However, for two reasons, this was currently impossible. First, he was sleeping outside with only a short jacket as a pillow. Second, a heavy weight was draped over his body, preventing him from moving.

Groaning in morning drowsiness, Ash stretched out his hand to push off the weight. To his surprise, he felt the smooth pattern of scales. "Get off me, Charizard," he mumbled, trying have half-heartedly to remove the weight from his body. Charizard usually didn't settle on him when sleeping, and dual fire and flying-type wasn't with him when he went to sleep, but Ash's sleep-laden mind didn't even register those facts. Only when a screechy growl emerged from the long neck he was pushing did Ash realize something was wrong. Charizard's growls were low, throaty rumbles like coal tumbling down a hill. This sound was much shriller. Still unmistakably draconic, but not from his longtime Pokemon.

Opening his eyes, Ash found himself staring into a pair of large emerald green eyes. The reptilian face that carried the eyes was covered in blue scales. The top and sides of its face were framed by protruding studs, each large enough for Ash to wrap a hand around it. The dragon raised its neck, shielding Ash's eyes from the morning sunlight and allowing him to see the white scales that covered its underbelly.

"Woah!" Ash exclaimed as he snapped awake and attempted to sit up. Even with most of the dragon's neck elevated, the remaining mass on his body firmly held him in place. He looked down from the dragon's emerald eyes and pearl white neck, and finally realized the sheer size of his new acquaintance. The blue dragon was the size of some legendary dragons, though quite a bit slimmer. Its wings were mostly folded in, but Ash could tell that each wing was almost the size of its body.

"So cool," he said breathlessly. "You're a pretty large dragon-type, aren't you?"

The dragon gave a chirpy growl, opening its mouth wide. Ash squirmed, eyes flying open, and then laughed when a long pink tongue swept up half his face. "Ha ha, no stop—ha! It tickles!" After a few more licks, the dragon got the message and stopped the assault on his face.

Ash couldn't help but chuckle as he wiped the dragon slobber of his face. "Mind letting me up?" he asked. The dragon looked at him curiously, then raised its upper body to let him squeeze out. "Thanks."

Finally, free to stand to his feet, Ash was able to take in the full size of the dragon. As he suspected, it was the size as a small building. "I wish I knew what Pokemon you were," he wondered. "You're definitely bigger than a normal dragon-type Pokemon."

The dragon looked offended and nipped at his shoulder.

"Ow! Okay, I meant it in a good way," Ash protested. The dragon chirped happily as it gently flapped its wings. The resulting gust forced Ash to hold his cap against his head lest it fly away. "You remind me of an old friend of mine," Ash chuckled. "Actually, more than one. Girls tend to always get offended when you talk about how they look."

A deep rumbling drew Ash and the dragon's attention to the young trainer's stomach. "And that means it's time for me to find something eat," Ash commented sheepishly. "You wouldn't happen to know where I can find some food, would you?"

The dragon tilted its head to the side with a thoughtful look in its eyes. It sniffed the air and curled its lips into a slight smile. Then it raised its leg and pointed a clawed toe in a direction.

"Thanks, I owe you one!" said Ash. He jogged off in the direction the dragon pointed. "I'll see if I can bring you something back!" he called over his shoulder.

The dragon made a happy rumbling sound in response.

True to the blue reptile's directions, Ash's nose twitched as it took in a plethora of delicious scents. The young trainer couldn't make out what his nose was picking up, but he knew that whatever it was, it smelled absolutely divine. His stomach growled in agreement. With great haste he approached a large set of doors, only to pause when he noticed a midget with pink hair standing next to the entrance. Her normally cute face was pinched in a frown, and her rosy eyes bore into his with intense disapproval.

Ash's pace slowed to a crawl as his mind worked in overdrive to come up with a suitable greeting. "Uh… hello," he tried, plastering a lopsided smile to his face. "Nice weather we have this morning, am I right?"

Louise did not look the slightest bit impressed. She had spent the morning looking for her familiar, only surrendering to her hunger when it became apparent that he was no longer in the student dorms. She had waited by the dining hall entrance for almost half an hour now, waiting for her familiar to follow his bestial nature and come to eat. And when he finally showed up, he was smiling and brushing off his actions with a criminally pathetic joke. Needless to say, she was far from pleased. "Where were you last night?" she demanded to know.

"Outside," Ash answered promptly.

"And why were you outside?" she pressed. "Not only did you neglect the one duty I gave you for the night, but you also completely ignored the sleeping area I had set up for you. How ungrateful!"

Ash winced, remembering the "duty" she had bestowed him. What was wrong with this time period? What kind of girl just gives her dirty underwear to people? "The pile of hay?" he asked in attempt to keep his mind on the less disturbing aspects of Louise's behavior.

"A suitable sleeping arrangement for a familiar, is it not?" Louise said. Her tone displayed the absolute certainty she had in her words, which made Ash all the more concerned.

"Maybe if we were out in the wild," Ash replied carefully. He had slept in beds of hay a few times in his travels, but normally when he was camping out on a farm. And even then, the pile was usually large enough to serve as comfortable padding and was covered by a soft blanket. If the hay that had littered the corner of Louise's room was put in a proper pile, it would be enough for a familiar the size of Pikachu, but not someone even as small as himself.

Ash sighed. "Sleeping on a bed of hay isn't what people do while indoors. And offering me a pile of hay to sleep on without so much as a blanket is a bit insulting." That was an understatement, but he was trying to break it to her gently.

"I see," said Louise. Indeed, it did appear that she was considering his words. "Then I will have the maids procure a sheet or old tablecloth for you to cover yourself." Unfortunately, she had yet to understand what he actually meant. And his friends called him dense!

Ash facepalmed. "One step forward and two steps back," he muttered from underneath his hand.

"Speaking clearly," Louise ordered. "I have no time for your antics."

"Yes, Lou—Miss Louise," Ash corrected himself. "I think you're missing the point."

"How?" Louise asked. "It's a master's job to provide for their familiar, and that is what I'm doing."

"And as a human, my needs are closer to yours," Ash replied, feeling as though he was explaining himself to a child. "I'm not a pet and I don't like being treated like one."

Louise's rosy eyes grew cold as Ash finished saying his piece. "Let me make this perfectly clear," she said. "You are my familiar, and I am your master. If I say you should do something, you should do it without question."

"That's not how you're supposed to treat people," Ash pointed out.

"You are a familiar, not a person," Louise responded.

Ash's patience was quickly waning under the noble girl's sheer audacity. "I'm a human," Ash said insisted. "How could I be a human and not be a person?"

"Familiars are supposed to follow their master's orders," Louise insisted stubbornly. "None of the other familiars complain."

"Maybe because they don't talk?" Ash deadpanned.

"Exactly!" A small smile graced Louise's face, but it only made Ash feel sick. "Maybe you should learn from them."

Dumbfounded, Ash could only gape in response as the girl turned on her heel and strode into what he assumed was the cafeteria. "Is she really this crazy?" he wondered aloud. "How spoiled can you be?" He slapped his cheeks. "Right, back in the day nobility could do pretty much whatever they want. But treating a Pokemon like this wouldn't build a good bond and doing it to a human doesn't even make sense. Is this place that messed up, or is it just her?"

With a depressed shake of his head, the trainer finally stepped inside. The scent of tantalizing foods flooded his nostrils, but it wasn't enough to clear the cloud that blanketed his mood. Ash found Louise seated at a long table, where other young mages were also dining. A maid—one of the many who were bustling around the large room—set a large platter in front of Louise. Bread, jam, meat, and drinks were arranged in an elegant spread before her. Ash's eyes widened as he took in the sight. The meal looked like it was enough to fill him up; it was impossible for him to believe that this dainty girl who summoned him would be able to consume everything that was set before her.

"That looks delicious," he said hungrily as he pulled back a seat next to her.

Louise's glare froze him in his tracks. "Familiars don't sit at the table with nobles," she said primly.

Ash sighed. The cultural differences were beyond annoying at this point. Sure enough, as he looked around, he found familiars perched on their masters or seated by their chair, but not one was seated properly in a chair. "So where should I eat?" he asked, exasperated.

Louise pointed at her feet. Sitting on the floor was a simple wooden bowl. Its contents: a slice of bread. "I had one of the maids fetch this for you," Louise said.

"A single slice of bread?" Ash asked incredulously. "That's not a proper breakfast!" His stomach rumbled in agreement. "Look at everything you have in front of you! I could eat half of it and you'd still have enough."

"That's not proper," Louise insisted, indignant that he would dare question her eating habits. She was a growing girl; she needed every edge she could find if she wanted to overcome her late growth spurt.

"Really?" Ash asked, leaning closer. "Because I'm seeing plenty of familiars stuffing their faces, and none of their partners seem to mind!" His waved his arm to across the table where, true to his word, familiars were freely helping themselves to their master's food. In fact, some of the mages were even hand feeding their familiars. Joy and contentment radiated from the scene, unlike the tension between the two.

Finally, Ash's words appeared to get through to Louise. A faint blush crossed her cheeks as she said through clenched teeth, "You're not supposed to act like this."

"Act like what?" Ash asked loudly. He didn't even notice as the students' attention was being drawn to his and Louise's argument. "A person who can talk and think like you do? I don't know where you learned about taking care of Pokemon, familiars, or whatever you call them, but what you're doing is not right."

"And who are you to say what I'm doing is wrong?" Louise hissed, rising from her seat. "I am your master. You are my familiar. You are not supposed to question me."

Ash groaned, rubbing his temples as he fought back from snapping at her any further. "When I first got my partner, Pikachu, I was just like you," he admitted. "I tried to force him to do everything I wanted, fought with him when he didn't do everything I said, and didn't treat him like he had his own feelings. It took several days and a very scary experience for us to learn to work together. I don't know about you, but if we're going to be working together, I'd like if we'd learn to get along before our lives depend on it." Knowing his luck, he'd probably end up in some crazy adventure sooner rather than later.

"And I'd like it if you would go back to acting like a proper familiar!" Louise shouted. "Even when you were clueless, at least you had the decency to act like you knew your place. And now you think you can talk to me as if we have equal standing!"

"Partners are supposed to talk to each other—"

"I am your master," Louise insisted. "Not your partner. If you want to partner with your Pinkathing that someone gave you as a pet, go ahead. But I summoned you to be my familiar!"

"And I didn't ask to be summoned!" Ash shouted back. "If you hadn't summoned me, I wouldn't have been separated from Pikachu!"

"Well, I wish I hadn't summoned you, so I would have a proper familiar and not a stupid mutt of a commoner!"

"Then why don't you just send me back?"

"I would if I could, idiot!"

"You're useless!"

"Not as much as you! You're a terrible familiar!"

"I may not be a good familiar," Ash growled. "But at least I'm a good trainer, and I try to be a good person. That's more than I could say for you, a complete failure of a mage, a noble, and a person, Louise the Zero!"

Shellshocked, Louise stood frozen as Ash dashed out of the cafeteria. Neither she nor the young trainer noticed the growing whispers from the students. The rumors and insults slid off Louise's ears like water on a duck's back. She had long grown used to holding her head high despite what others said about her. Yet, something was different this time. Holding back tears, she sat down attempted to continue her meal. But the food tasted as bitter to her tongue as Ash's words felt to her heart. "Stupid familiar," she muttered half-heartedly.

Ash kept his down as he pelted away from the cafeteria. A tall redhead tried waving him down as he ran, but the boy didn't even notice. "What do you think has him in a rush this early?" she asked her petite blue-haired companion.

The smaller student briefly looked up from her book to observe Ash's retreating form. "Unsure," she replied curtly, before resuming her walk.

The redhead's eyes lingered on the human familiar for just a few moments longer, but eventually followed her friend into the cafeteria. "He looks interesting, but I suppose I'll have to snatch him up another time," she lamented.

Ash continued to speed down the walkway, not losing any speed as he dashed around a corner of the building. His forehead was immediately met by a soft, springy cushion. Ash rebounded, landing butt first onto the ground as a metallic crash sounded.

"Ow," two voices said simultaneously. Ash looked up into the blue eyes of a young lady in a maid uniform. Her black hair fell barely past her chin, and in front loose bangs stopped right at the tops of her eyes.

"Sorry, that was my fault," Ash apologized, pulling himself to his feet and offering her a hand.

"No, I wasn't paying much attention either," the maid said hesitantly accepting his hand. To her surprise, despite his young appearance, he had no trouble pulling her to her feet. Facing him, she could see that she stood just slightly taller than he did.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have been running around a corner without being careful," Ash insisted.

The maid giggled. "How about we both accept that we're both at fault?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Ash said with a laugh.

Smiling, the maid picked up the tray she had dropped. "Oh no," she lamented as she saw the croissants, she had been carrying were all scattered across the floor.

Seeing her picking up the scattered pastries, Ash bent down. "Let me help you with that," he said, scooping some of the scattered treats.

"You don't have to do that Mr. Familiar," the maid said quickly. Seeing Ash's pained expression, she looked even more embarrassed. "Sorry, are you not the human familiar Miss Valliere summoned yesterday?"

"I am," Ash replied slowly. "But please don't call me a familiar. I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town."

"Siesta, of Tarbes," she introduced herself. "I've never heard of Pallet Town, is it in the countryside?"

"Yes, but technically no," Ash replied. Seeing her confused expression, he explained. "I'm from the Kanto Region; it's very far away from here."

"Strange, I've never heard of Kanto. Were you summoned from another country?" she asked in surprise.

"Pretty much."

"Oh, that means you must have a translation spell on you. I was wondering why your words weren't properly matching your lips."

"Is it that obvious?" Ash asked.

"Not unless you know what to look for," Siesta replied with a disarming smile. "Serving as a maid, I have to be a bit more attentive than most people."

"That makes sense," Ash replied. The brief lull in their conversation caused the two to realize that they had long since gathered up the fallen food.

With a squeak, Siesta stood up with the tray. 'Thank you for your help, Mr. Ash," she said. "Sorry, but I have to throw these out and get replacements from the kitchen." With a quick bow, she turned back in the direction she had come.

To her surprise, she found the tray pulled from her hands. "Let me help you with that," Ash said with a smile.

"I couldn't possibly ask you to do that," said Siesta. "It's my duty."

"Well, I did run you over, so I need to make it up to you. Besides, I need something to do anyway." He picked up one of the croissants, rubbed it on his shirt, and then took a big bite out of it. "Plus, I'm hungry. The kitchen sounds like a good place to be right now."

Siesta's eyes lit up, but she still looked conflicted. "But I thought the students were spending time with their familiars right now."

The pained expression returned to Ash's face. "_Miss _Louise and I are having problems right now," he responded. "I think we both need some time to cool off."

"Oh, I see." Actually, she didn't, but Siesta was smart enough to know when not to pry. "Well, I guess I can't say no to an extra set of hands. The kitchens are this way."

Siesta led Ash to a non-descript oak door. When they stepped inside, Ash was floored by the number of delicious aromas flooding his nose. "This smells like heaven," he said, a strand of drool leaking from the side of his mouth.

"Remember, we're serving the nobles first, then we get to eat what's left over," Siesta reminded him.

"Right," Ash replied, wiping the drool from his face. "Let's do this!"

"Siesta!" A loud voice bellowed. "Why are you coming back here with my tray? HMM?"

Ash looked towards where the voice had come from, then had to crane his head to see the giant of a man who had spoken. Standing out amongst the kitchen staff like an adult in a group of children, a heavyset man looked down with piercing gaze. His maroon hair stood tall despite the chef's hat sitting atop it, casting shadows over the upper half of his face. Green eyes that twinkled in the shadows cast their petrifying gaze on Ash and Siesta.

Despite the intimidating the man was emanating, Siesta found the courage to speak, "Head Chef Hugo, I fell while carrying out the croissants and need a new plate."

"What!" The sound rang in Ash and Siesta's ears like the roar of a wounded predator. "How could you drop an entire tray of croissants! I gave you one tray, one tray! And do you know why I gave you one tray? Do you? So you could carry it with both hands. But no, you still managed to drop my precious croissants."

"Actually," one of the assistant chefs interjected timidly. "That was the batch I made—"

Chef Hugo's neck swiveled so quickly it made an audible snap. "This is MY kitchen! So everything made in MY kitchen is MINE! You understand, Pierre? Good, now get to work!" The now shaking staff member quickly began kneading his dough in the frantic frenzy of a possessed man.

The head chef's head snapped back to Siesta and Ash. "Now, care to explain how you dropped my tray of croissants and why you brought back an oddly dressed child in my kitchen? If your family came for a visit, they'll have to do their visit not on my time."

"He's not one of my brothers," Siesta explained. "He's the famil—ahem, he was summoned by Miss Valliere yesterday."

"It was my fault that Siesta dropped the croissants," said Ash. "I was running around a corner and wasn't looking at where I was going when I crashed into her. She didn't do anything wrong." Siesta opened her mouth to protest, but Ash nudged her leg with his foot and gave her a wink.

The mountain of a man focused his attention on Ash. "And how do I know you didn't do it on purpose?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Why would I do that?"

"To get a free helping." Chef Hugo pointed a meaty finger at the half-eaten croissant in Ash's hand. "If all the croissants dropped by accident, why are you eating one!"

"Because it's a shame to let good food go to waste!" Ash retorted. "This pastry is delicious! I'm no connoisseur, but as I food lover I can recognize the delicious flavor, the ideal fluffiness, and the flawless flakiness in this croissant!"

Chef Hugo stood silent. Siesta looked back and forth between the boy and the man, waiting to see who would make the next move. It was the man who broke the standstill. "The perfect croissant is baked with the love of the chef's heart," he said in a low voice.

"I can taste the passionate love that's wrapped in the many layers of this delicacy," Ash replied seriously.

Chef Hugo stepped forward and clapped a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Boy."

Siesta took a hesitant step back as Ash and Hugo looked each other straight in the eyes.

"You are a young lad after my own heart."

Siesta blinked and looked up to see tears running down Hugo face. "Chef Hugo?" she asked hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm feeling more than okay!" Chef Hugo replied heartily. "Boy, there are few who enter this kitchen knowing the true value of a meal cooked with love, less so ones your age! Once we're done serving up the noble children, have your pick of anything you like!"

"Can I help Siesta in the meantime?" Ash asked. "I want to make it up to her for running her over."

"Go ahead!" The man replied with a grin. "There's a spare uniform somewhere around here. Wouldn't be the first time we had little boy like you running tables. Siesta!"

"Yes?" the maid squeaked.

Hugo made a show of slapping Ash's back, nearly bowling the boy over. "Show the lad where everything is and then get back to work. These nobles aren't going to feed themselves after all!"

Ash and Siesta exchanged a bewildered look as the man walked away with a hearty laugh. "How'd you know how to get on the chef's good side?" Siesta asked in surprise.

"Oh, I've traveled with a couple of chefs before," Ash replied. Notably two that he regretted not meeting each other to have a cook off. "One of them was a very… enthusiastic connoisseur. I picked up a few things."

Siesta smiled as she showed Ash to where they kept the spare uniforms. The boy was an enigma, for sure. He was more well-mannered than a normal commoner, but he lacked the bearing of a noble. His words and actions were genuine and kind. While she didn't have any initial thoughts to how a human familiar would act, this was definitely not what she expected.

"How do I look?" Ash asked, stepping out of the closet he had gone to change in. The uniform was a bit of a tight fit but given the smooth muscles that showed from underneath the fabric, it looked perfect on him.

"You look like a perfect gentleman," she replied honestly. Siesta briefly wondered if he was old enough to be in a relationship but shook the thoughts away. While his musculature was tempting, given how young he looked, he was probably at least three years younger than her. And with the similarities of their faces, it was no surprise Chef Hugo had mistaken him for her little brother. She would have to wait a few more years before she could set her eyes on him.

But as she watched him serve the nobles that sat out in the courtyard, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he was a few years older. The easy smile on his face put her mind at ease. The graceful and energetic spring in his step made her want to fall in step with him. He wasn't like a knight from one of her storybooks, but at the very least, he was a joy to watch.

Just as she passed by one of the small tables, she noticed a small perfume bottle roll out of the pocket of a blond young noble's robe. The vial tumbled over the grass and came to a stop at Siesta's feet. The maid picked it up, quickly realizing that it was probably worth more than she earned in a month. She looked at the noble who dropped it, who was lavishly wooing his female companion. "Excuse me, sir," she interrupted softly, not wanting to intrude but knowing that she had best return the item immediately. Handing the vial to the blond young man, she said, "I believe you dropped this."

* * *

**Sorry guys, I was going to have the fight scene this chapter, but it got longer than I expected. The drafted fight scene alone is already almost 3k, so next chapter is guaranteed to be at least normal chapter length.**

**As you can see, I'm going to make my own slight deviations from cannon. Saito interacted with surprisingly few of the staff, something that I understand for plot reasons, but it still urks me. I'm not going to make OC dominate the story, but I'm gonna flesh out the areas that are a bit dry. Ash is the kind of person to drop the main quest for two back to back filler arcs after all.**

**_EDIT NOTE: I forgot that there already is a Head Chef named Marteau. But Marteau's few character traits aren't worth losing Hugo, so consider this a result of the Butterfly Effect._**

**Now to answer some general questions from my reviews/PMs:**

_**Q: What will Ash's abilities be?**_

_A: This is summarizing all the questions about magic, aura, runes, etc. Ash will rely on his runes and aura for combat, since those are the tools he has. Any techniques he'll develop will come into the story as he needs/discovers them (though I do have a few particular ones in mind). Just remember, while Ash may have a lot potential, true power requires training and experience. While's he's sitting in the academy, his ability to grow is going to be limited._

_**Q: How strong is Ash?**_

_A: Kind of related to the first, but Ash physically is much stronger and tougher than the average mage. He can carry his own body weight, is plenty agile, and resists magic attacks. His aura reserves are approximate to a mage's willpower, and he has a ton and a half of that. Like I said, lot's of potential, but he still needs to learn to use it._

**And that's all for this update. If you liked, leave a review!** **If you didn't, tell me why! Have a question? Ask it! I try to answer my reviews and PMs as much as I can. If you're a guest reviewer, making an account doesn't take long. I can try to answer your questions in the general responses, but that's all I can do since replying to each review would inflate my word count too much.**

**Speaking of inflating the word count, I'm gonna cut my rant here. Just remember, review are food for a writer's soul!**


	4. The Duel Part 1

**This chapter was supposed to be long chapter. It got too long, so I broke it in half. Now, it's the longest chapter of this story.**

**And that's only the half of it.**

* * *

The arrangement of tables outside the cafeteria reminded Ash of some outdoor cafes he'd visited in Kalos. The chairs and tables were made of a white wood and the seats were padded with a soft pink cushion. Each table was large enough to sit four people comfortably, but they were typically set for two. Given that every mage had their familiar nearby, the greater seating spread was understandable.

While it was technically still breakfast time, the outdoor seating was being used by students who were eating light refreshments, rather than a hearty meal. Though, after seeing how large of a meal the students were served, Ash wondered why very few of the students looked overweight. Ash knew he was a big eater, but as a Pokemon trainer he burned a lot of energy between traveling and training. Unless mages had an exercise regimen that he didn't know about, there was no way from them to stay slim after eating so much. Then again, what did he know about magic or mages?

Ash wasn't there to question the noble's dietary habits. He was there to serve as a waiter. At least for now. While the raven-haired trainer had no real work experience, he took to the job rather quickly. Between Siesta and some of the other servers giving him tips, and his memories of being served on some of his few visits to high end restaurants, he had pretty much all the tools he needed.

"Two teas with lemon wedges, one parfait for the lady, and a jam on toast for the gentleman," Ash recited as he came to a stop at one of the small tables out on the courtyard grass. After setting down the drinks and appetizers—gently, as he had quickly learned that he was generally too rough when it came to silverware—he spun the tray around the palm of his hand before grabbing the rim and tucking the tray to his side.

The two nobles gave polite applause. "A good show," said the male mage. The duck in his lap quacked in agreement.

"Most certainly," said his female companion. Her hands idly brushed the fur of a black cat that rested on her shoulder, much like Pikachu rested on Ash's. "Tell me, where did Louise find you?"

Ash's expression faltered at the mention of his summoner, but he forced the smile to remain on his face. "Louise summoned me from very far away," he said, whispering conspiratorially.

Polite laughter followed his remark. "He plays into character so well, Genevieve," the boy said.

"He's as fine as any trained performer, Edgar," the young lady agreed.

Ash looked at the two, confusion evident in his features. "Excuse me, but what do you mean by 'character'?" he asked.

The two nobles exchanged a glance, and the burst into another round of tittering laughter. Genevieve pretend to cover her laughter with a dainty hand as she responded, "Everyone knows that Louise the Zero could never summon a familiar."

"Indeed," Edgar agreed with an amused grin. "For a talentless girl like Zero, it would take a miracle of the Founder to have one of her spells work properly.

"But the only miracle she pulled off was managing to sneak you into her explosion for the grand reveal," Genevieve snickered.

"Tell us, how did you pull that trick off?" Edgar asked with casually curious tone.

"There was no trick," Ash stated honestly. "Louise summoned me to be her familiar."

This only sent the young mages into another fit of giggles. "I see," said Genevieve, "she paid you to keep quiet about it. It's a wonder her family insist on protecting her; her failures make the rest of the Valliere's seem incompetent."

"If that's the case, you need say no more," Edgar told Ash, who staring at the two in obvious bewilderment. "I suppose we'll have to pry the answer out of the Zero herself."

The conversation was leaving Ash a bit perturbed. "That's not a very nice nickname," he commented. He felt hypocritical saying so, given he himself had used it to her face less than an hour ago. But despite the problems he had with Louise, he didn't feel right letting her be mocked behind her back.

"That's none of your concern," Genevieve said dismissively. "Zero has earned her title by her failures. It's mage custom, a commoner like you wouldn't understand."

Edgar nodded along, then he snapped his fingers and made a shooing gesture. Ash caught the cue easily, but only barely remembered to bow before turning around and making his departure.

As Ash walked by the tables of students, he began to exam young nobles in a new light. He had thought—hoped—that Louise's behavior was unusually rude for a noble, but it was becoming apparent that such was not the case. While she seemed to be particularly unreasonable with him, her classmates had hadn't proven to be much better. Ash was quickly realizing that the people who gave Louise the title of "Zero" weren't holding themselves to higher standard; they were just bringing her down like common bullies.

Their attitude made Ash suspect that there was more to Louise's outburst. He remembered that when he was summoned, he had seen students pointing in his direction and laughing. At first, he had assumed that the students had been laughing at his appearance. After all, his clothes were radically different from theirs. But now that he thought about it, they may have been mocking Louise, or—more complicatedly—mocking Louise through him. If it was considered "normal" to laugh and insult your classmates, Ash had to wonder if Louise even knew how to treat a person right, let alone someone who wasn't a noble.

"This is entire place is messed up," Ash muttered under his breath. "Ugh, I really need to figure out how to get home before I go crazy." Time travel sucked; he would keep that in mind in the future.

"Excuse me, sir. I believe you dropped this."

Hearing a familiar voice, Ash turned to see Siesta handing a small perfume vial to one of the noble boys. Unlike most of the students who wore their uniform shirts and robes pinned up with a pentagon claps, this young mage wore his shirt open at the top, showing off a portion of his toned chest. The noble boy made a half turn, noticed the vial, and then ran a rand through his tussled blond hair as he turned away. "You must be mistaken, that isn't mine," he said in a haughty voice.

"B-but it fell out of your pocket, sir," Siesta stammered.

A noble girl with long blond ringlets snatched the vial out of the maid's hands. After examining it closely, she slowly turned to the boy. "Guiche," she said tensely. "Why do you have another girl's perfume?" Suspicion was evident in her gaze, causing her fellow blond to sweat nervously.

"My dear Montmorency, you are the only one in my life," Guiche professed. His blue eyes gazed into the matching ones of his girlfriend. "I don't know where this peasant found this perfume, but I can assure you, it did not come from me."

Montmorency's gaze softened, but still held lingering doubts. "Are you saying that you've never seen that perfume in your life?" she asked.

"Never," Guiche swore. He took her hands in his and knelt on one knee. "My sincerity is pure."

Ash was starting to have the sneaking suspicion that this guy was a womanizer. Guiche made declarations that were as over the top as Brock's, one of his previous companions. Their posture and flowery words were a near perfect match, the only difference is that this guy actually managed to get a girlfriend.

And he might be cheating on her.

And lying about it.

Ash decided it was best not to get too involved and jump to conclusions. He considered walking away, but curiosity and a need for a distraction urged him to see the result.

Montmorency leaned in close to Guiche, until their faces were inches apart… and sniffed him. Frowning, she stood up and shook off Guiche's hands. "Funny how your robes smell like the contents of this bottle," she said suspiciously. "Are you having another girl behind my back?"

Guiche was now sweating profusely, which wasn't helping his case. A nervous smile crept onto his face as he spoke, "My dear Mon Mon, you wouldn't seriously accuse me of falsehood and unfaithfulness on the word of a servant, would you? I've pledged my love to you. You're the only girl in my life."

"Guiche," a small voice said in a pitiful whimper. The entire crowd turned to see a brunette girl in a brown robe, looking at Guiche with teary eyes. "Does this mean, you don't care about me after all? Did all our dates mean nothing to you?"

Ash's eyes followed Monmorency's face swiveling to Guiche, then the other girl, then back to Guiche. "You were cheating on me!" she exclaimed, stabbing an accusing finger at Guiche. "And with an innocent first-year!"

Guiche smile twitched frantically as he looked at the two girls before him. One, looking at him in tears, the other, veins popping in rage. Both hurt by the deep sting of betrayal. "You see," Guiche began cautiously. "There's a perfectly good explanation for this—"

The simultaneous slap that followed echoed across the courtyard. Huffing, both girls stomped away, leaving Guiche collapsed on the ground.

Ash winced. Clearly, Guiche deserved what he got, but that still had to hurt. With the show over, the students began to disperse. Some went back to the old conversations, but the majority gave their comments on the affair. Apparently, Guiche's womanizing antics were well known to everyone in his year, but it wasn't often that his actions caught up with him.

Ash decided it as better to not stick around to hear more demeaning comments from the students. With his distraction now over, he turned to return to the kitchen.

"You, maid!"

Ash immediately made a one-eighty as he found Guiche, back on his feet, glaring at a confused Siesta. "What now?" Ash muttered under his breath, exasperated.

"Yes, sir?" Siesta replied hesitantly.

Guiche stood tall and pointed his entire arm in Siesta's direction. "How dare you publicly humiliate me!"

Hushed mutters swept through the remaining crowd of students. Siesta looked taken aback. "That wasn't my intent," she said apologetically. "I-I was just trying to return it to you."

Guiche leaned towards her, prompting Ash to step closer to hear them clearly. "When I told you that it wasn't mine, that was your cue to give it to me discreetly at a later, less public time," Guiche reprimanded her. "Honestly, to think you know nothing of discretion."

Ash's jaw dropped, failing to comprehend Guiche's brazenly twisted logic. While the mage wasn't shouting to the rooftops, he was openly discussing his plans for subterfuge. Not only was that the opposite of discretion, but why did he think Siesta should cover for his lies?

"I'm sorry, sir," Siesta apologized, bowing low. "It was an honest mistake."

"Your 'honest mistake' cost me two fair ladies," Guiche said dramatically.

Actually, now that Ash thought about, everything in the blonde's actions and words were unnecessarily dramatic. The guy was not only a shameless, two-timing flirt, but he was a showboat to boot! Ash now felt remarkably less bad for the gossip Guiche received. While Louise seemed to be bullied solely due to her lack of magical ability, Guiche was more of a pain than Ash's former rival, Gary, had ever been.

"Katie was a cutie, and my dear Mon Mon probably won't speak to me for weeks," Guiche lamented before giving Siesta a sneer. "I think I'll have a talk with the Headmaster about your employment. Commoners who can't follow obvious social cues shouldn't work at such a prestigious academy."

Ash clenched his hands into fists. He knew that jumping headfirst into situations tended to make things worse, but this was beyond ridiculous. What concept of "nobility" did these students have? The strong rule over the weak? That was outdated! Right, time travel. That was how things worked back in the day. But that didn't mean he had to stand for it.

Siesta was trembling at this point, eyes wide with terror. "No, please, I need this job," she said desperately. "I have a family back at home who need the money."

Guiche made a show of shrugging his shoulders. "I don't see why the matters of a peasant should concern me," he said casually. "Especially one that can't even do her job properly."

Every word that dripped from Guiche's lips sizzled in Ash's ears. "That's enough!" Ash snapped, moving to stand in front of Siesta with his arms open wide. "Leave Siesta alone!"

Guiche looked taken aback. "And who are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"Ash Ketchum, a Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town."

"Pallet Town? Pokemon? Never heard of those before," Guiche replied. He gave Ash a scrutinizing look, then snapped his fingers. "Oh, wait, you're Louise's familiar, aren't you? I didn't recognize you wearing your servant clothes. Does this mean Louise has given up on her charade of summoning a human as a familiar?"

"It wasn't a charade!" Ash protested. "Louise did summon me!"

"Right," Guiche drawled as he twirled his wrist lazily. "And what business do you have raising your voice at a noble such as myself? Do you realize that I could have you fired just as easily as this maid?"

"You can't have her fired because you wanted her to lie for you," Ash retorted.

Guiche tutted as he shook his head. "Of course, Louise would get a servant as undignified as herself," he said with a dramatic sigh. "Listen, boy, I'm not in the best mood right now, and I really don't like your master. However…" Guiche's gaze flickered to Siesta before returning to meet Ash's eyes. Lowering his voice, he continued, "I do enjoy the white knight show you're putting on for the lady. Wondrous performance; I respect a young man with guts. But this matter is beyond you. Go run along and do whatever it is your kind do."

Ash had no clue what Guiche was talking about, but he wasn't about to let himself get sidetracked. "Not unless you leave Siesta alone," he said firmly.

"Honestly, boy, I am trying to be merciful here," Guiche said. "But if you insist on standing in my way, you will reap the consequences of your actions."

"Just like you did?" Ash suggested cheekily.

Guiche pinched his lips in a tight frown. "It seems we cannot settle this with words," he said coldly. "Very well, if you wish for me to pardon the young maid, I shall graciously grant you an opportunity. All you have to do is beat me in a duel."

Siesta looked horrified, but Ash, having his back turned, didn't notice. "A duel?" he echoed. "Like, a battle? But I don't have my Pok—I mean, a familiar."

"A duel between familiars? Oh, Founder, no," Guiche scoffed. "A proper duel is an honorable fight between men! Well, noble men, at least. After all, no commoner would dare face a noble in a duel."

"I accept."

Siesta gasped. "No, wait—"

"Oh ho ho, confident, are you?" Guiche said with a sly grin. "Very well, I will be awaiting you at Vestri Court." Guiche turned with a dramatic flair of his cape. "Don't get cold feet now. Though, no one would blame you if you did."

"I'll be there!" Ash affirmed. He glared at Guiche's back as the noble boy walked away.

"Mr. Ash, you can't!" Siesta protested, grabbing the boy's arm. "I'm not worth it."

Ash was momentarily stunned by the sudden gesture of concern, but then gently removed her hands from his arm. "Don't say that," Ash said kindly. "You're my friend, and I never let my friends get pushed around."

"I'm flattered, but this a duel, with a noble," Siesta insisted. "Please, you can't fight him!"

"Don't worry," said Ash with a confident grin. "I know a little bit about fighting, he won't beat me that easily."

Siesta looked into his confident eyes, full of innocence and blissful ignorance. "I'm sorry," she whispered before turning and bolting away.

Ash watched her sprint towards the doors of the cafeteria with a confused look. That was an oddly strong reaction to a simple duel. He supposed that someone who worked at a school wasn't used to seeing people fight. Speaking of which, he had completely lost track of Guiche.

"Excuse me," Ash called out to a nearby student, a pudgy blonde boy. "Where's the Vestri Court?"

"In the west courtyard, obviously," the other boy said with a laugh as he pointed in a direction.

Ash could hear the boy mutter, "This'll be fun," under his breath as he walked away in the direction he indicated. The trainer sighed and followed. After everything he had survived in his travels, he doubted that students who sat around and gossiped all day would be able to easily beat him in a fight. Out of all the student's he'd seen, Guiche was the one of the few who looked physically fit, but given his playboy nature, it was highly unlikely that he would be able to match Ash in a contest of strength, toughness, or agility.

The path to the Vestri Courtyard looped around the central Academy building. It looked pretty much the same as the other courtyards Ash passed. The only thing that confirmed that he was in the right place was the crowd of students gathered the tall, blonde haired Guiche.

Ash moved to enter the crowd, but the sound of someone screaming his name gave him pause. Recognize the voice, he wearily turned around to see Louise, followed by Siesta, running up to him. At least, he assumed they were running. They weren't moving very fast, a jog at best, but both were huffing and puffing as they finally came to a stop a few feet away from him.

"Hello," Ash said neutrally to Louise before giving Siesta a questioning look. He had a lot he wanted to say to Louise—both good and bad—but this was really not a good time.

"What do you think you're doing!" Louise exploded. Despite her heavy breathing, she seemed to have no trouble yelling at him. "I just finished breakfast when this maid—"

"Her name is Siesta," Ash interrupted.

"—comes rushing in saying that you accepted a duel with Guiche and it's all her fault!"

"But it wasn't her fault," Ash denied. "I offered because he was being a jerk."

"Stop interrupting me!" Louise shouted, throwing her clenched fists to her sides. "Is this a joke to you?"

"No," Ash replied seriously.

"Then why in the Founder's name did you think it would be a good idea to accept a duel from a noble?"

"He was blaming Siesta because he got slapped by his girlfriends for two-timing," Ash replied, trying and failing to keep the rising anger from his tone. "Just because he's a noble doesn't mean he can lash out at others just because he's hurt."

Louise winced, making Ash realize that he might have had a bit too much bite in his words. "Maybe Guiche was in the wrong," she said tentatively. "He does have a reputation for being a skirt chaser. But he's a noble, and you are not. You can't tell a noble that they're wrong."

"Because nobles are perfect?" Ash suggested drily.

"Well, no," Louise admitted. "But there is a hierarchy, and you have to respect it."

Right, social class was very important in this era. And currently, Ash found himself on the bottom of the social pyramid. "And does respecting the hierarchy mean I have to forfeit the duel and let Siesta be fired for something she didn't even do?"

"Technically, dueling is illegal on school grounds," Louise replied. "But since he challenged you, it is your right to accept it. That still doesn't make it any less of a terrible idea. You're going to get hurt. Listen, Guiche is arrogant, but that makes him easy to please. If you apologize, I think he'll let you go. If he doesn't, I can ask him on your behalf."

Ash raised an eyebrow. That sounded less like a demand, and more of a concerned request. "But what about Siesta?" he asked. "I'm fighting this duel for her, not for myself."

Louise bit her lip as she looked to the maid who had been silently watching their exchange. "I will be fine Mister Ash," Siesta said. "I have done good service so far, so the Headmaster is unlikely to fire my on the spot. I'll probable only be reprimanded and have more duties for a while." Even as she said this, her legs still trembled, which did not put Ash's worries at ease.

"That's still a punishment you don't deserve," Ash insisted. "I'm going to beat Guiche in a duel, that way he has to let it go."

"You can't," Louise snapped. "He's a noble and you're a commoner. You think you can beat him in a duel?"

"And what makes you so sure I can't?" Ash asked. "You never know unless you try."

"He's a mage!" Louise insisted. "Why can't you get that through your thick skull!"

"And what, him being a noble and a mage means he's going to win?"

"Yes!"

Ash looked at Louise with disappointment and annoyance. "You know, I was going to apologize to you for what happened this morning," he said. "But you're just saying the same things over and over again. Fine! If I can't talk you into changing your mind, looks like I'll have to prove it on the field." He turned away and walked towards the crowd of students.

Louise's foot stamped hard into the ground. "Argh! That stupid familiar!" she seethed. "Is he trying to get himself killed?"

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Valiere," said Siesta, bowing to Louise. "It's my fault that Mister Ash got caught up in all this."

"Yes, if it wasn't for you my familiar would be risking his life fighting Guiche of all people," Louise said absently. The maid visibly wilted. "But his actions are his own, so I'm not going to blame you just because he's an insufferably stubborn oaf." She tsked as she watched the crowd part, allowing Ash to stand alone in the center of the court with Guiche. "I am not going to stand for this." She began making her way to the circle as well, with Siesta following at her heels.

Guiche looked the perfect image of a noble as he stood in the sunlight. His blue eyes were as clear as the crystal sea. His smile overflowed with confidence. The gentle wind ran through his golden hair. The sun gleamed off the portion of his exposed, hairless chest. A single rose rested in hand, giving the final touch of elegance.

To Ash, that rose and stance reminded him of another villainous young man. Their faces were not the slightest bit alike, but their poses were uncannily similar.

"I'm glad you had the courage to show up," said Guiche. "Though it seems your master has some issues with your presence here."

"I mean, I've already accepted, so it would be dishonorable to surrender before we began, wouldn't it?" Ash replied.

Guiche nodded in approval. "You fit the role so perfectly, it almost brings me to tears," he said passionately. "Shall we get started then?"

Ash, still having no idea what role Guiche was referring to, nodded. "Let's do this."

"STOP!"

The two boys paused as Louise burst into the circle and ran up to Guiche. Siesta, who had been following her, remained on the outer edge of the circle, knowing better than to try pushing her way into a crowd of nobles.

"What is this?" Guiche asked mockingly. "The Zero has come to fetch her familiar? I'm afraid you'll have to wait, we're a little busy at the moment."

"Guiche, that's enough!" Louise said sharply. "Duels are forbidden."

"Duels between two nobles are forbidden, Louise," Guiche corrected her. "He is a peasant, a servant. There are no rules that say we cannot duel."

"That's only because no peasant with sense would duel a mage!" Louise retorted. "This is wrong!"

"Louise," Ash interjected. "Thanks for the concern, but that was a bit insulting."

"Indeed," Guiche agreed. "Your familiar lacks tact, grace, and poise, but he has the courage of a man. Using the manners of the noble knight order, he wishes to woo the heart of his maiden. You cannot stop him now!"

Ash blinked. Several times. "I'm starting to think we're not on the same page here," he deadpanned.

"Besides," Guiche continued, as he flung his flower, letting a single petal fly off and fall to the ground. "Both participants are ready, so the duel has begun!"

As the red petal gently landed on the ground, it became surrounded in a white light. Earth surged up, forming a humanoid shape. Grey armor clad most of its body, including its boots, gauntlets, helmet, and oversized shoulder plates. A small white wing adorned each side of the golem's helmet, which covered a near featureless face. The golem was designed to mimic a female body, with two protrusions in its chest plate, and inexplicably thin waist. A white skirt—the only part besides the helm's wings which did not look like it was made from the earth—clothed the golem's legs. In its hand, it wielded a simple spear, made in the same color as the rest of the golem's body.

"What did you do?" Ash asked in surprise. "And what is that?"

A smug smile broke across Guiche's face as he took in Ash's awe. "I suppose I did forget to introduce myself properly," said Guiche. "I am Guiche de Gramont, and my runic name is Guiche the Bronze. As such, my Valkyrie will fight you."

"So cool!" As much as Ash disliked Guiche, he was always excited to see something new. "So, this is what magic can do." Ash took another look at Guiche's golem, and had to ask, "Is there any reason you made your golem a girl?"

"All of my Valkyries are lovely ladies," Guiche replied proudly. "Why?"

"…never mind." Ash was not prepared to go down whatever rabbit hole that conversation would be. "So, what are the rules for the duel?"

"Simple, the first to get their opponent to surrender wins," Guiche replied. "Now, let us begin!"

"Hold on," Ash interrupted, holding up a hand. "I thought this was supposed to be a one on one duel. How come you get to have help?" He pointed to the Valkyrie, which had lowered its spear in preparation to charge.

"I am a mage. And my Valkyrie is an extension of my magic," Guiche explained. "Did you think I would demean myself by using a commoner's weapon?"

"Well, I don't even have a weapon, so that's not really fair," Ash pointed out.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Louise shouted. After realizing that the two weren't going to cancel their duel, the pink midget had retreated to the edge of the circle. "A commoner can't beat a mage! You can't win a duel without magic!"

"You should have told me it was a magic duel in the first place!" Ash called back.

Louise's retort died in her throat as her eyes widened in terror. "Behind you!" she cried.

Ash turned and immediately ducked low. The Valkyrie had taken advantage of his distraction to swing a punch at his chest. Ash could feel the breeze the metal gauntlet created as it narrowly passed over his back. Without any respite, Ash was forced to roll out of the way as the Valkyrie's arm crashed down to punish his choice of dodging. A lunge of the Valkyrie's spear was evaded as well as Ash continued to dodge on the diagonal to avoid being cornered. While he didn't have a plan of attack yet, the golem's movements were predictable and not particularly fast.

"Louise's familiar is a nimble little one, isn't he," Kirche commented as she watched Ash avoid the golem's blows with quickly growing ease. The buxom redhead stood with the petite Tabitha at the edge of the circle. As per usual, it was Kirche's forceful suggestion that brought them to watch the latest spectacle of the academy. She was eager to see how badly a commoner familiar would fair against one of the more talented mages of their year. To her pleasant surprise, Ash had managed to go a full minute into the fight without being hit once.

"Not enough," Tabitha commented. The blue-haired wind mage, as per usual, held a small book in her hand. However, she paid it little attention. Her bespectacled aquamarine eyes were fixed on the peculiar familiar Louise had summoned.

"What do you mean?" Kirche asked. Tabitha did not reply right away, giving Kirche the time to reevaluate the situation. "Oh," the taller student said. "I see. That is a problem."

Punches, swings, and stabs came from the golem's fist and spear. Each blow was carefully avoided, but Ash made no move to counterattack. After every successful evasion Ash continued to keep his eyes on his opponent, ready to react to whatever strike came next.

"You're faster than I'd expect," Guiche admitted. "But my Valkyrie will never tire. If you think you can win by running away, your defeat will be slow but guaranteed."

"I already know that," Ash replied cheekily as he sidestepped another swing from the Valkyrie's spear. "I've just been waiting for a good to go on the offense!"

As the Valkyrie swung another punch, Ash made his move. Instead of dodging back and to the side as he usually did, Ash ducked forward, moving towards the golem's exposed side. With the golem's limbs terribly out of position, he seized the advantage of the moment, and landed a solid punch directly at the skinniest part of the golem's waist.

A sharp crack echoed through the courtyard.

"Yeouch!" Ash howled as he took a step back and gripped his throbbing hand. "That hurt!" Thin or not, punching through solid metal had been met with greater resistance than he expected.

"Look out!" he heard Louise cry. Briefly distracted by the pain, Ash turned around just in time to see the Valkyrie swing the blunt of its spear into his chest.

The impact knocked the wind out of Ash's lungs. He was flung off his feet and tumbling over the grass. After multiple rolls, he came to a stop and gave a pained groan.

"And that hurt more," he grumbled as he pushed himself to his feet. By some miracle, his cap had managed to remain on his head, though it now hung at an askew angle. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"You can't punch a golem!" Louise shouted.

"If you have any ideas now would be a good time," Ash called back, this time keeping his focus fixed on the golem as he talked.

"Commoners can't beat mages!" Louise exclaimed. "That's why you shouldn't have accepted this duel in the first place."

"Well, I already accepted, and I can't go back in time to change that." Ash noted the irony in his own statement. "All I can do is think of a way forward."

"Don't be an idiot! You've already gotten yourself hurt!"

"I've been worse," Ash replied honestly. "Besides, I'm fighting for a friend. I can't give up now!"

Guiche, who had halted the golem's movements to observe the two's byplay, gave a slow applause of approval. "You truly do play the role so well," he said. "If only you were a noble, it would be an honor to have a proper duel with you. Alas, I will have to show you why commoners are inferior to nobility."

"Being born a noble doesn't make you better than anyone else," Ash retorted.

"By the Founder, it does," Guiche refuted. "After all, you can't even beat my single Valkyrie. You should surrender now, while you still have some dignity."

"Not a chance," Ash replied, clenching his reddened hand into a fist. "You're going to be the one to surrender to me, Guiche."

"That is, Mister Guiche, to you," Guiche replied. He threw out his rose-clenching hand. "Valkyrie, finish him!"

Ash threw himself back as the Valkyrie stabbed through the space his chest previously occupied. "It can go even faster?" he said incredulously.

Several of the students were making similar observations. "Of course, that showboat was toying with him," Louise scowled. "Stupid familiar, he's going to get himself killed."

Kirche's expression shifted from excitement to disappointment as she watched Ash desperately dodge the golem's strikes. "Looks like Louise's familiar isn't as good as I thought," Kirche sighed. "What a pity, I was cheering for him. Well, I suppose I was more cheering against Guiche, but the point is moot. Now that he's stopped playing with his food, the little boy won't last much longer."

"Not yet."

"Oh? Is there something I'm missing, Tabitha?" The bluette didn't answer, prompting Kirche to grab her from behind and let her abundant chest glomp the top of the shorter girl's head. "Don't be stingy, let me in on the secret."

Tabitha narrowed her eyes as she carefully observed the face of the commoner who would brazenly defy millennia-old customs. While he had the body and face of a child, there was a keenness to his gaze that gave the battle-hardened mage pause. "Determined."

Ash watched the golem's movements carefully. With the metaphorical kid's gloves off, the golem was almost as fast as he was. Luckily, it wasn't nearly as nimble, but that wasn't enough. As Guiche said, the golem had no exhaustion, and while Ash wasn't even winded yet, he knew that it would only take one mistake to receive another painful hit. With punching the golem not being a viable option, he briefly considered tackling it instead. But he shook his head. He didn't know how strong the golem was, but his odds of beating a walking suit of armor in a contest of strength was little to none.

The trainer's options were very limited, and victory looked beyond his reach, but he couldn't give up. Not on Siesta, and not on himself. As a trainer he had overcome many challenges. Even though he no longer he had his friends and Pokemon by his side, he wouldn't be able to face himself he didn't give this fight everything he got.

He needed some way to get around his predicament. He was facing an opponent that he barely outsped and he couldn't hope to beat in a direct fight. He also couldn't afford to draw the fight out, otherwise he'd get smacked around till he was black and blue. And despite those obstacles, he needed to force Guiche to surrender.

The thought came so suddenly he almost had his head nailed by a Valkyrie's punch. "Of course," he said, a grin overtaking his face. "You're my obstacle," he said to the Valkyrie, "but you're not my opponent!" As the Valkyrie lunged forward with its spear, Ash dove forward.

"Don't!" Loiose screamed as she watched her familiar throw himself at his opponent.

Ash rammed his shoulder at the golem's thin waist. The armored construct was durable, but it wasn't as heavy as it was tough. Its stance was also unsteady, a product of being puppeteer by someone who had yet to master the stance himself. With little resistance, the Valkyrie bent in the middle and fell to the ground.

To the crowd's surprise, Ash didn't try to fight the Valkyrie further. Once the golem's back had hit the ground, he rolled onto his feet and sprinted towards Guiche.

The mage's blue eyes widened in surprise. "Protect me, my Valkyries!" he called hastily, shaking six petals from his rose wand.

With six simultaneous flashes of light, bronze golems rose from the earth in a semi-circle around Guiche. The Valkyries looked identical in build to the first, but each wielded a unique weapon. One wielded a mace. Another a battle axe. A broadsword, a halberd, a rapier, and even a braided whip.

Ash had to slide to a stop to avoid crashing into Guiche's newly formed guards. "You have more of them?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Did you think I would be called Guiche the Bronze if I only could summon one mere Valkyrie?" Guiche shot back, his confidence regained now that he found himself safely protected by his entourage.

Ash gritted his teeth as he reexamined the situation. Precious yards separated him from Guiche. But with six golems in front and one rising to its feet behind him, he was in the worst situation he'd been in since the beginning of the fight.

"How exciting," said Kirche as she teased her tongue over her lips. "With every passing second they manage to up the ante. So deliciously entertaining, isn't it Tabby?"

Tabitha gave an almost unnoticeable nod. "Trapped," she said. "Desperate."

"Any guess what he's going to do?"

"Defeat," Tabitha said promptly. "Too weak."

"True," said Kirche. "Without magic, there's no way for him to bridge the gap. At least it was fun when it lasted. Hopefully Guiche doesn't ruin his cute little face too much." Kirche took notice that despite the short mage's forgone conclusion about the fight's result, she still peered over the edge of her book to watch the combatants. Kirche let an amused grin spread across her face. If Tabitha still was invested in this duel, there was a good chance it wouldn't end here.

Guiche laughed as he had the golems spread out and surround Ash on all sides. While he was confident in his victory, he still made sure that he had three golems close to him, leaving Ash's back exposed except for the lone lance-wielding Valkyrie.

"This has been amusing, but I will end you here," Guiche said dramatically, throwing out his cloak to catch the slight breeze that drifted through the courtyard. "But do not despair, your loss will be remembered as a good one. I will never forget the one duel I had with a commoner with the guts to fight a noble!"

Ash had to wonder if Guiche had to spend every spare moment propping himself up and putting on speeches. While he could call the taller boy out on it, he needed every moment he could spare. Retreat was possible, since only one golem stood directly behind him, with the others covering his front and sides. However, that would mean giving up all the ground he made to approach Guiche. Additionally, he didn't know how long Guiche could puppeteer all seven golems, but it was probably much longer than Ash could dodge their strikes.

He needed something. Anything. A way to turn this battle around.

_Breathe in_

Ash felt a twinge in his chest. A familiar tug that begged for release.

_Breathe out_

Ash closed his eyes, searching out the source of that feeling.

_Breathe in_

He could feel it. A flame. Trapped in a small container.

_Breathe out_

He poked it. Coaxed it. It flickered in response.

_Breathe in_

The flame started to rise, growing and filtering out of the container that trapped it.

_Breathe out_

The flame surged, growing larger and brighter than before.

_Breathe in_

Sounds entered ears. Light entered eyes. Scent entered nose.

_Breathe out_

He reached out and felt the world.

_Breathe in_

His own flame, surrounded by the flames of everyone around him

_Breathe out_

The world, seen through the images of blue fire.

_Breathe in_

Figures, weakly flickering with the blue flame of life, rush forward.

_Breathe out_

Ash's eyes snapped open.

* * *

**And here's where's we cut it.**

**This fight has been a joy (and a pain) to write. Every time I tried to rewrite the scene it got another thousand words longer. No joke. This is technically draft 5 of the fight, I started working on this before I even started writing chapter 3. But, I feel pretty satisfied in how this part turned out. Part 2 is about half-written, maybe less. I have a basic idea of how it goes.**

**Now to answer some questions:**

**_Q: Why was Ash so angry last chapter?_**

_A: While he may not be saying everything on his mind, he is dealing with being ripped from everyone he knows. And, as far in he knows, he's stuck in the past with no clear way to get back. On top of that, the person who dragged him all the way out there treats him worse than most people, even in her universe, treat their Pokemon/familiars. As this chapter showed, he's not completely consumed by rage, but he did lose his composure long enough to act a bit like his bratty Kanto-era self. Don't worry, he's not turning into an emo or anything._

**_Q: ASH'S POKEMON!_**

_A: Not quite a question, but I'll bite. I have come up with a way to write Pikachu into the story. But it's not happening till somewhere in Season 2 or 3 of the anime. Given that I mess with the timeline of the anime and manga to suit my needs, I can't give anything more exact than that._

_EDIT: Looks like Pikachu is coming back before the end of Season 1. Thank you, Ash, for diverting the timeline and accessing a key character early._

**Currently, my upload schedule has a three week rotation. This story. Nothing. A new story. This story again. etc. This cycle will continue until I need to slow this down to a monthly upload. Since ****this has quickly grown to my most popular story, I want to be as consistent and as frequent as possible for you all.**

**Also, I love reading and responding to your reviews and PM's. Thank you everyone! Please, continue to leave reviews! Remember, reviews are food for a writer's soul!**


	5. The Duel Part 2

**Behold, the long awaited continuation of the token fight scene!**

**But first, a short interlude.**

_**EDIT NOTE (04/16/2020): Special thanks to Croniklerx**__** for providing helpful criticism that helped make major revisions in this chapter! Including an extension of the fight scene!**_

* * *

The echoes of hurried footsteps resounded down the Academy halls. Students stepped aside as they watched a typically calm Professor raced through the Academy and up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. He heard muffled discussion from behind the solid oak door, but he was in too much of a hurry to knock. "Miss Valliere's familiar and Mr. Gramont are dueling in the Vestri Court!" Professor Colbert announced, throwing open the door to the Headmaster's office.

He stopped cold as he observed a red-faced Longueville stamping her boots into the Headmaster Osmond's back. The silver-haired man was lying on the floor, strangely not resisting despite his groans. The two slowly turned in Colbert's direction with unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Am I… interrupting?" Colbert asked politely.

"Oh, no," the secretary replied. She gave the professor a polite smile as she tucked a few stray strands of her long green hair behind her ears. One particularly stubborn strand fell along the side of her nose, completing her usual appearance. "Old Osmond was complaining about his back pain, so I decided to give him a massage. After all, my duty as his secretary is to manage all aspects of his life, including his health. Isn't that right, Headmaster?" She asked as she dug her heal into the lower part of Osmond's back.

"Yes," the old man wheezed. "Oh! My back! Ahem, never felt better. Thank you for your service, Mrs. Longueville."

The bespectacled secretary gave a polite smile that did not reach her eyes as she stepped off of her superior's back. "I'll be sure to continue your treatment whenever I see you in need of a reminder," she said pleasantly.

Osmond rose to his feet as Longueville returned to her desk. "Yes, Colbert, you were saying something about a duel?" the old man asked.

"Yes," Colbert said slowly as he watched the old man return to his seat. Whatever massage Longueville gave him seemed to be working wonders. The Headmaster didn't hunch over, stumble, or slow down in the slightest as he passed the desk of his young secretary to reach his own workstation. "Mr. Gramont apparently challenged Mrs. Valliere's familiar to a duel, and the familiar accepted. They're in the Vestri Court now."

"Oh? And why did you have to come to me?" Osmond asked. "I thought I made it clear dueling was illegal on academy grounds."

"Well," Colbert replied hesitantly. "There is a loophole to that."

"Loophole?" Osmond scoffed. "Preposterous! I put clauses for all ranks of students and nobility! All situations and circumstance are covered, often redundantly, even in triplicate! Do you know how many years it took to make sure that none of these students would be able to weasel their way around that rule? Tell me, what 'loophole' is there for this duel?"

"The academy rules state that no nobles may fight in duels, but it is my understanding that such restrictions do not apply to duels between nobles and familiars," Longueville supplied. "Under the wording in place, it seems that a noble is perfectly allowed to challenge any commoner or familiar they wish."

"Indeed," said Colbert, with a grateful nod to the woman. "And since Mrs. Valliere's familiar accepted the duel, it is no official. Or as official as duel of these circumstances can be."

"And what familiar is even capable of accepting a duel from a noble?" Osmond scoffed.

The two younger adults in the room exchanged glances behind their respective glasses. "Sir, Miss Valliere summoned a human familiar," Colbert reminded the old man.

Old Osmond raised his eyebrows. "Ah, yes, human familiar!" he said in recollection. "Colbert, about what we discussed last night—" The Headmaster paused as he gave a sidelong glance to his secretary. "Mrs. Longueville, would you please excuse us for a moment."

"Of course, Headmaster." The secretary rose from her seat and headed out the door. As soon as the door closed, she felt the magic of a sound proofing charm cover the room. Her golden-brown eyes narrowed, but she wouldn't waste her time trying to eavesdrop. With those two preoccupied, the woman had other business to attend to.

Colbert stowed his wand into his robes. While it was unlikely that Mrs. Longueville or any of the other staff would try to listen in to a private conversation, it was better to be safe than sorry. Especially regarding a matter as serious as this. "Louise's familiar is probably the Gandalfr."

"Which means Mrs. Valliere is probably a Void mage like the founder," Osmond said with a nod. "Yes, you said as much last night. What news to bring to a man in his bed chamber. I hardly slept a wink thinking about it!"

"My apologies, Headmaster," said Colbert sincerely. "But if this information is correct, shouldn't you use your authority as headmaster to cancel the duel? The Gandalfr is described to be the Left Hand of God, a peerless warrior that no man could hope to match. If the duel goes too far—"

"But this is also the best way to discreetly observe whether the familiar is the Gandalfr," Osmond countered. "Do not worry, Mr. Colbert, I am not planning to let this go out of control." The man pulled out a drawer of his desk and dug his hand inside it. "I think I have it," he said as he rummaged around. "No, that's not it. Ow, now why is that down there?"

"Sir?"

"Hold on, I think, yes! Here it is!" Osmond drew out a small artefact that neatly fit into the palm of his hand. It had the arrow markings of a compass, but its central part was as clear as the lense of a spyglass.

"And what is that sir?" Colbert asked.

"A fancy trinket," Osmond replied. "Using wind magic, I can get a birds eye view of a nearby area. Unfortunately, it doesn't have a good lower view." Osmond looked particularly somber about that weakness of the device. "But with this, I can observe the lads' duel from the comfort of this office!"

"But if the duel gets out of hand—"

"Bah! Remember that I'm the one who maintains the wards of the castle," Osmond reminded his younger subordinate. "I can easily raise a wall of earth or a summon strong gale if it looks like the lads take it too far."

While the Headmaster's confidence was well founded, as he was a renown square class mage, Colbert still wasn't convinced. "A fraction of a second is all it takes for something to go wrong," Colbert warned.

The headmaster waved a hand dismissively. "Hush now, it's starting!"

* * *

Louise was worried.

Very worried.

Contrary to her expectations, her familiar had not lost in the first sixty seconds of the duel. In fact, he had managed to avoid getting hit early in the duel. But every time he pulled out a new trick, Guiche pulled out a better one. Now her stupid familiar was surrounded by Guiche's Valkyries. In such a situation, he should be surrendering—ideally—or finding a way to retreat.

But what was he doing instead?

Standing still with his eyes shut like an incompetent moron!

"Open your eyes!" Louise shouted. "You can't beat them with your eyes closed!"

Her familiar made no response. His face didn't even twitch. It didn't look like he heard her and brushed off her advice, but rather he couldn't hear her at all.

"I'd rather you kept your eyes open in your defeat, but I suppose that would be too much for a child like you," Guiche taunted.

No response. A gentle breeze rippled through the courtyard grass.

Guiche's disappointment was evident on his face. "Tch, you were doing so well," he said despondently. "No matter, your defeat was inevitable! Allow me to show you why commoners never fight nobility. Valkyries, attack!"

"Move!" Louise shouted desperately.

Another breeze, stronger than before, rushed through the courtyard. To most of the students, it added a nice dramatic effect to the fight. The wind fluttered the Valkyries' skirts and blew back everyone's hair. It provided the ideal atmosphere – one you would expect from a legendary duel. But one talented wind mage noticed something peculiar. Instead of the wind flowing in a particular direction, it originated from a central source.

Louise's familiar.

The Valkyries charged forward, covering the ground with moderate haste. Guiche couldn't control all seven with the same coordination he gave a single one, but with Ash surrounded on all sides, there wasn't much the noble had to do. In fact, the hardest part would be leaving the boy in good enough condition to voice his surrender.

As the Valkyrie's weapons came within a foot of Ash, a surge of sheer force erupted from the familiar's body, knocking the golems back. Covering Ash's body was a blue glow, not unlike an ethereal flame. It wavered and flickered, dancing to the same wind that filled the courtyard. The grass by Ash's feet was bowed by the invisible waves of power emanating from his stationary form.

"What's that?" Guiche said in surprise. It looked like fire and wind magic, but that was impossible. Not only was Louise's familiar a commoner, but he also didn't have a wand.

"Just like when I made the contract," said Louise in awe. "How? How is he doing this?"

Ash's eyes snapped open. His normal warm brown irises were no more, replaced by a vibrant blue that seemed to carry their own glow. He looked down at the light and wind coming from his body. "My Aura?" he said in wonder. "Amazing!"

"What kind of magic is that?" Guiche asked, unconsciously take a step backwards.

A confident smile came over Ash's face. "It's not really magic," he replied. "And to be honest, I'm a bit rusty in using it. But now I have a chance to win this, so I'm still going to give this my best shot!" Ash turned the bill of his cap so it covered the back of his neck. He lowered his stance and put one leg behind his torso, imitating a sprinter's stance. "Here I come!"

He pushed off with his foot and shot forward like rocket, ramming into the closest Valkyrie. As his shoulder made contact with the golem's breastplate, a sharp crack was heard. This time, however, Ash felt no pain. Instead, the Valkyrie was sent flying away with a sharp indent in its armor.

"Tabitha, how is this possible?" Kirche asked in shock. She had been hoping for the fight to get interesting, but this had far surpassed her expectations.

"Uncertain," Tabitha replied. "Not magic."

"Really?"

"No wand," Tabitha said with certainty. Mages may have been blessed by the Founder with the gift of magic, but they needed a wand as a foci to cast any spells. There was no way to use the four elements without a foci of some sort, such as Guiche's rose-wand. The only creatures who could break this law of magic were the terrifying elves. Tabitha's eyes zeroed in on Ash's perfectly human ears. Not an elf then, which left the origin of his power a mystery.

Guiche frantically commanded his Valkyrie's to strike Ash. No longer was he concerned about containing their speed and avoiding a killing blow. Ash was much faster than before, and strong enough punch and kick the golems away with surprising ease. His only struggle was the reach of the Valkyrie's weapons, specifically the whip and the spear. Frowning, Guiche let the golems fight on automated commands, and focused his attentions on the two most advantageous golems.

Automated commands were an easy way to have a golem complete a simple task without needing to be supervised or manually controlled. Guiche, while skilled in golem creation, was far from the level of skill needed to have his golems fight properly without his input. There was a reason golem creation was considered at least a line mage skill. The ability to craft a sturdy, functioning golem, and give it basic automatic function was much more than what a typical dot mage could produce. Guiche's gift in golem creation gave him an edge over any other dot mage, but their automated efficiency left much to be desired.

Ash had a smile on his face as he danced around the Valkyries' attacks and retaliated whenever he found an opening. He could feel the Aura flowing out of his body. Even if a strike came from behind him, he could sense the movement and react accordingly. He was faster and stronger than before, allowing him to slowly but surely whittle away at the golems' armor.

However, it wasn't enough. The golems had clustered closer to Guiche once Ash revealed that he now had the ability to defeat a Valkyrie in single combat. While Ash could knock one or two aside, he couldn't punch down all seven before making his way to Guiche. Ash could take a chance jumping over their heads, but if he was attacked before he hit the ground, he'd have nowhere to dodge. He needed an opportunity.

Suddenly, two of the golems stepped out of formation to flank him, while the others maintained their defensive stance around Guiche. The armored constructs readied their weapons, a lance and a whip, and approached Ash cautiously.

Ash snuck a brief glance at Guiche, who seemed entirely focused on the two golems advancing towards Ash. While the trainer didn't completely understand how the golems worked, it was easy to assume that Guiche had some level of direct control. Ash figured that with Guiche's attention diverted, it would be easier to plow through the five golems on standby. Still, there was five of them. Aura or not, he didn't like his odds of dodging five different attacks. He would need to force an opening or catch Guiche off guard long enough to break through the Valkyries' defensive line.

The whip-wielding golem struck first. The braided whip lashed through the air, but only connected with air as Ash stepped out of the way of the attack. The other golem thrust its spear towards Ash, but he ducked and twisted away from that attack as well. Ash tried to strike the golem before it could recover its stance, but the braided coil of a whip forced him to dive to the side.

Ash refocused his attention on the spear wielding golem, predicting the pattern of the golems' alternating attacks would force him to dodge the spear next. However, this prediction left him unaware for what happened next. To Ash's surprise, the whip suddenly twisted in mid-air, changing it flight path, and snagging his arm in a tight bind.

"What?" Ash exclaimed. He tried to pull his arm back. The Valkyire holding the whip was dragged forward inch by inch, but Ash wasn't strong enough to pull it off its feet from this position.

Guiche smirked. "You underestimate my power," he said theatrically. "Finish him, Valkyrie!"

The spear-wielding golem charged forward; the point of its spear leveled at Ash's chest. Ash's eyes widened in panic. This was too far for a harmless duel. A spear to the chest could kill him! His eyes brightened, glowing like twin stars, as he saw the Valkyrie approach as if in slow motion. His focus shifted to his bound arm. The whip that held his arm didn't seem to be affected by gravity. It resisted his movements while remaining as rigid as metal pipe, leaving him with very little room to maneuver. With dodging looking improbable and blocking completely impossible, Ash had to resort to something crazy.

The crowd gasped as the Valkyrie's attack was halted.

"Did he just grab the spear to deflect it?" Kirche said, dumbfounded.

"Good reflexes," Tabitha commented, though she knew that was an understatement. The Valkyrie's whip was holding Ash's entangled arm in one position, leaving him with almost no space to maneuver. To be able to grab the Valkyrie's spear and twist his body while deflecting the attack required an absurd amount of strength and coordination. Whatever he was using to empower himself was breaking the abilities of a normal human.

Louise was equally flabbergasted. She was relieved that Ash had not been shishkabobed by the Valkyrie's lance, but this duel was making it hard for her to believe her eyes. She looked in shock as the runes on Ash's left hand glowed as he held the Valkyrie's spear.

Ash was also looking at his hand in surprise. He had honestly expected to be skewered by the spear. His plan had a very narrow window of opportunity, and he knew that he had seen the spear approaching his chest faster than he could push it out of the way. But once he touched the spear, the symbols on his hand had glowed white. Before he could even process his movements, he had managed to push aside the Valkyrie's spear while twisting his body into a narrow dodge that ripped his shirt and jacket, but left his skin unmarred. All without losing his grip on the weapon. And as he held it, he felt better, calmer, faster, and stronger than before.

"This is not Aura," he said in wonder and with certainty. He could feel and see the Aura emanating from his body, but the strength he felt now was radically different. If Aura was a warm feeling, this was solid force that flowed in tandem. Like a stream of steel running parallel to a river of fire. The power he felt was something new, and it was coming from those symbols on his hand.

He really needed to ask Louise about those funny looking marks.

As if in a daze, Ash pulled the spear out of the Valkyrie's hands. While the motion looked borderline lazily, he pulled with enough force to send the golem flying over his head, causing students to scurry away to avoid being crushed by its falling body. Next, Ash pulled on his whip-bound arm. The whip was pulled from the Valkyrie's grip and quickly lost its rigidness. It fell to the ground limp, just like any normal whip. Ash didn't even have to think as he closed the distance on the now disarmed golem and swung the spear through its midsection.

With the two lead Valkyries disabled, it was now down to the five in reserve. Guiche, despite shaking like leaf in an autumn gale, was committed to finishing the fight. He made three of his golems step forward to meet Ash head on, while the other two were held back in reserve. While Ash was able to dispatch two golems with ease, Guiche found it unlikely that he would be able to replicate that feat with five opponents. The three in front would force Ash to divide his attention between more targets than he had hands. And if one of the front golems fell, a replacement golem would be ready to take its place instantly. The plan was simple, but effective.

Unfortunately, the plan did not survive contact with the enemy.

Louise watched with a gob-smacked expression on her face as her familiar plowed through the remaining Valkyries as if they were straw dummies.

An axe came down to cleave to Ash in two, but it was easily sidestepped. Ash swung the spear through the Axe's handle and the hand that held it. Sensing an attack from behind, he ducked underneath a swing of a mace. A jab from the butt of his spear smashed into the attacking golem's head, knocking it clean off the body. Despite the fact that the golem did not seem to have a brain or any vital components in its cranium, its body collapsed once its head was detached. Ash could only suppose that it was design flaw, but he had little time to wonder about it.

The falling Valkyrie was quickly replaced by another that slammed down its halberd. Ash shifted his grip on the spear so he could hold it comfortably with two hands. In an impressive show of strength and dexterity, he used the shaft of the spear push the head of the halberd aside. The polearm cleaved into the delicate rapier of another golem that had tried to flank Ash while he was preoccupied. Unfortunately for that golem, it was unable to recover quickly enough after its weapon had been shattered. Ash stepped on the halberd to keep it in the ground while he swung the spear down on the Valkyrie's extended arm.

Ash felt a prickle on the back of his neck, prompting him to duck once again. Even without turning to his attacker, he could sense the shape and direction of the weapon being swung. The trainer stabbed the spear into a gap in the halberd's head as he ducked as low as he could. A broadsword struck the shaft of the spear and slid off, making Ash relieved that the entire spear was made of metal instead of just the head. The golem halted its attack in an effort to not overextend, but its fate was already sealed. Ash pulled the spear free while kicking the halberd away. A swift thrust into the sword-wielding golem's waist ended it.

As if consumed in a fit of vengeance, though more likely in Guiche's panic, the once-axe-wielding Valkyrie tried to punch Ash with its remaining arm. Ash easily sidestepped the blow. A jab with the butt of his spear smashed into Valkyrie's kneecap. Twirling the spear in his hands, he stabbed a gap in the Valkyrie's helmet.

The remaining two golems fought valiantly, but at this point, the fight was already over. The halberd Valkyrie's swing was too slow. Ash ducked underneath the attack and smashed off both its arms with one swipe of his spear. The butt of the spear was driven into the armored golem's waist, snapping it in half like its broadsword-wielding sister. The former rapier wielder now had a mace in its remaining hand, but before it could even strike, Ash had shifted his grip on the spear to make a one-armed lunge. The spear traveled straight through the Valkyrie's neck, appearing on the other side in a silhouette that would have been beyond brutal if he had been fighting a human opponent.

When the final golem hit the ground, the courtyard was silent. Everyone couldn't bring themselves to make a sound that would break the hush that had overcome them. Some students were scared that they could be breathing too loud. What they had witnessed was not a mage disciplining a commoner, but a commoner ripping through a mage's golems with the grace and might of a griffon knight.

Ash, for his part, took little heed for the crowd's silent reaction. He briefly glanced at Louise, who was staring at him with her mouth agape. Quickly deciding to deal with her later, he turned his attention back to his supposed opponent. Making eye contact with Guiche, Ash casually strolled towards him.

Guiche looked back into the shining blue eyes of his opponent. Each step Ash took was filled with confident ease. The ethereal blue still coated his form, and the shining white runes on his spear-wielding hand was on equally clear display. Ash radiated raw power and authority, rivaling some of the greatest generals Guiche had ever seen. And despite the intensity of the fight, Ash wasn't even breathing heavily. The sweat on his brow was that of routine work out, not a fight that defied every conceivable expectation!

Guiche, trembling, took a half-step back, and tripped over his robe. He watched with eyes wide in terror as Ash leveled his spear towards his face. The smaller boy's face was stoic, but the intensity of his eyes was terrifying. "I surrender," Guiche managed to choke out.

At once, the pressuring blue aura faded away, and Ash's eyes regained their warm brown color. He planted the butt of the spear into the ground, but, seeing as he didn't want to hold on to it any longer, moved to turn it upside down. Before he did so, he noticed something peculiar about the spearhead. He examined it for a long moment, before a small smile broke out on his face. Then he spun with with a flourish and stuck it into the ground. Once his hand released the weapon, the runes on his left hand also faded away.

Then, Ash stuck a hand towards Guiche. The blond looked at the hand in surprise, then looked up to Ash's assuring smile. Hesitantly, Guiche reached out to meet Ash's outstretched hand. The smaller boy hauled him to his feet with surprising ease. "You're good," Ash complimented him

"You were far more impressive," Guiche confessed. "I've never seen nor heard of any power such as yours."

"It's a bit of a rarity," Ash admitted. "But it looks like it saved me this time."

"You were terrifying."

"You almost skewered me."

Guiche started to sweat as the smile dropped from Ash's face. "My bad?" he said hesitantly.

Ash's eyes narrowed in just the slightest glare, but Guiche felt like he was being stared down by a terrifying predator.

"It won't happen again; you have my word!" the mage swore.

Ash gave him a scrutinizing look. "I guess I'll take your word then," he said, knowing that Guiche's word was dubious at best. "Which means you won't have any trouble with Siesta, right?"

"No, of course! I will treat her most courteously!"

"And you won't try to get her fired."

"I will give her glowing praise for her excellent service!"

A clever grin crept onto Ash's face, though to Guiche, it looked terrifyingly diabolical. "And you will apologize for scaring her."

"And I will apologize for scaring her!" Guiche vowed. "Wait, what?"

"You did something wrong and took it out on her. That means you should apologize, right?"

Despite the pleasant smile on Ash's face, Guiche felt a shiver go down his spine. "You are most certainly right. I will do that right now." He practically barreled into the line of students to reach Siesta.

Ash shook his head with an amused smile as he watched Guiche rush away. While he did want Guiche to correct his behavior, he hadn't expected the mage to look at him like he was a rampaging Tyrannitar. Ash didn't even come up to his chin! "Am I really that intimidating?" the trainer wondered.

Unintentional or not, Ash felt Guiche deserved a little scare. Ash was still feeling bitter about almost being stabbed. Though, when he had examined the spear after the fight, he did notice something peculiar. While the spear's shaft was perfectly smooth and its head gleamed in the sunlight, it was much blunter than he had expected. It wasn't smooth, as it did look sharp from a distance and while in motion, but it was noticeably duller than a weapon should be. While the impact would have been painful, it was more likely to crack a rib than run him through.

Perhaps Guiche had made it dull on purpose for the duel, or maybe he prioritized the appearance of the golem over the quality of its weapon. Neither option would surprise Ash. Still, he was glad he had managed to avoid that hit. Perhaps that was the reason dueling was banned at the school; it was way too easy for things to get lethal.

"How?"

Louise's voice, despite how soft it was, easily caught Ash's ear. He turned to his supposed master, who was staring at him with an interesting mix of confusion, relief, and annoyance. "How what?" he asked.

"How did you do _that_?" Louise screeched.

"Which part?"

"All of it!"

Ash blinked as he thought back to everything that had happened in the fight. "Experience, Aura, and luck?" he guessed. "Oh, and these new symbols on my hand. They were a huge help."

"That doesn't tell me anything!"

Ash winced as he took a step back and rubbed his ears. "Can we talk about it later?" he asked with a tired sigh. While he had been running on a hyper-adrenaline rush for the fight, fatigue was creeping into his body. The weariness was starting to creep into his voice as he had to force his eyes to stay open. "I'm kinda tired right now."

Louise finally realized that they were still surrounded by many prying eyes. "Come with me," she said, dragging him by the arm.

As he was dragged away Ash saw Siesta blushing furiously as Guiche stood in front of her with a hanging head. He couldn't catch what was being said, but given the expressions on everyone's faces, it seemed the mage was being true to his word.

Good, it looked like Guiche wasn't a complete jerk.

And now that Ash thought about it, he could say the same about Louise. While she was stuck in whatever messed up culture this time period had, she seemed to genuinely care about his well-being. Her warning about the duel hadn't just been about social power, but magical power. Ash had several years of experience as a trainer, and had observed the techniques of Pokemon rangers, martial artists, and even ninja. But even with all of that, he had almost lost to a measly one of Guiche's golems. And even with his Aura, he had barely held his own against Guiche once the mage went all out. If it wasn't for the runes, he might have lost the fight then and there.

Louise was loud, fussy, demeaning, and incredibly annoying, but she wasn't a terrible person. She just needed some help working out her problems. And Ash figured that since he was going to be stuck with her anyway…

Why couldn't they be friends?

* * *

"That was unexpected," said Old Osmond as the image on the magic device faded away.

"Louise's familiar could have been killed," said Professor Colbert.

"That is why we banned duels in the first place," Osmond huffed. "Too many nobles fighting over family conflicts and rivalries, ending up with young mages being maimed or killed before they could even reach adulthood. If Louise's familiar was a violent young man, Guiche himself could have been killed in response."

"But you could have stopped the fight."

"Yes," Osmond said readily. "I could have."

"Then why didn't you when Louise's familiar was almost run through?" Colbert wasn't quite yelling, but his voice was raised to a volume that most of his students had yet to hear. Louise's familiar wasn't one of his students, but he was still a child. The professor couldn't stomach the apathetic way Osmond was acting.

"Because I saw the look in his eyes," Osmond replied calmly as he observed into Colbert's passionate expression. "That was the look of a man who would not stop at anything to accomplish his goal. You saw it to, didn't you?"

Colbert looked aside as he gave a solemn nod. He had seen it before, but it was far more frequent in matters of life and death.

Osmond nodded as he continued, "If any moment in that duel would reveal the power of the Gandalfr, I knew that would be it. And if not, well, the school healers exist for a reason."

"Hadn't he used the Gandalfr powers when he was surrounded?" Colbert asked.

While a river of white hair covered Osmond's face, Colbert could trace the amused smile on it. "Is that what you think that was?"

"He had no wand, so it was obviously not magic," Colbert said logically. "And I have no other explanation for his increase in physical ability, the fire on his body that didn't burn his clothes or the grass, or the winds that managed to knock stone golems off their feet."

"That was a curiosity," Osmond admitted. "But remember, his runes didn't glow until after he touched the Valkyrie's spear."

"But if that power doesn't come from the runes, where did it come from?"

"Who knows?"

Colbert looked at Osmond incredulously.

The old man snorted. "I'm old and wise, but I don't know everything. Look in our library, order some books from the capital, or something. I'm not paying you to let me do all the thinking."

"Yes, sir," Colbert replied with professional recovery to his composure. "I'll get to it right away."

Osmond waved a hand to dismiss him. Colbert disabled the soundproofing charm and exiting the room.

After Colbert's footsteps faded down the hall Osmond slapped his forehead. "I forgot to have him bring back Longueville," he lamented. "What shall I ever do without my beautiful young secretary?"

Sighing remorsefully, he looked down, his eyes passing over the circular object still sitting on his deck. While it wasn't as useful as he had hoped when it came to peeping on beautiful young women—a dreadful design flaw—it did have its uses. After a moment's consideration, he reactivated the spying device. The image of Ash and Louise was displayed on the face of the device. While Louise kept a tight grip on Ash's arm, they were walking side by side instead of Ash being dragged around like a wayward pet. The two weren't speaking, Louise had a light in her eyes that showed that her heart was slowly starting to thaw.

"This boy is good for her," the old man said thoughtfully. "Maybe now she'll finally have someone to talk to in the academy." He was well aware of the difficulty Louise had been suffering, but there was little he could do without showing too much favoritism. His constant dismissal of her punishments already had too many people scrutinizing him. "Hm… but Miss Valliere is a bit of a handful, and rather lacking in feminine charm. Absolutely no curves to speak of. No hot-blooded youth would be able to handle her for too long."

The headmaster scratched his beard thoughtfully. "I need some way to make sure he doesn't get tired of his master before he manages to unlock her guarded heart. Make her more likeable? Impossible, she's as stubborn as her mother. Slip him a love potion? No, Miss Valliere is too smart. She would know something's wrong. Perhaps give him a break from her from time to time? That could work, but how?"

He pondered this for several moments before his eyes lit up. "Oh! I've got it!" The old man rubbed his hands gleefully. "Mrs. Longueville!"

Hearing no response, he glanced at his secretary's empty desk. "Looks like I'll have to wait," he grumbled. "But all good things come with time! Operation Honey Pot is a go!"

* * *

**Yes, the "official" term in Honey Trap. I have my reasons.**

**This chapter was another headache. Not so much in the fight scene (except when I had to go back and _finish it)_ but I needed to make sure not to skip crucial information for teachers' interlude. Hopefully, this fight was satisfying for everyone. I know some people will want Ash to beat up Guiche, and others will probably complain about Ash almost getting shishkabobed, but I felt this fight went as true to Ash's character and current skills as I could make it. Still, I'll take suggestions. If I missed something crucial, I'm not too proud to make an edit. _Edit_**

**Questions from reviews:**

**_Q: How is Ash's Aura going to work with FoZ magic mechanics?_**

_A: No one asked this question as I worded it, but I feel like it was being implied. Next chapter I'll put more information since they'll be down time before the next plot point, but basically, Aura and Magic are different. Magic runs on Willpower, Aura is closer to Willpower itself, but Aura =/= Willpower. As you can probably guess, this will create misunderstandings due to Tristan being a magiocracy._

**And now for the first noticeable change from Anime timeline. I'm not sending Ash to rescue Siesta from a perverted noble. He needs at least a chapter's worth of a break before he gets involved in another set of crazy. Also, that episode was convoluted and kinda disturbing. I'll move onto the next plot point from there.**

**Also, I just realized that this story is going as slow as the Manga, which means I'm falling way behind the anime. Tell me if you guys want me to skip minor details and just move on with the plot, or if you like the pace I've set so far.**

**One more thing! I think I'm going to slow down the rate of updates from every three weeks to every month or so. Thanks to corona I'm getting a new job, so my writing schedule is going to be affected. By my next update I'll try to get an official writing schedule. Also, if you want to see more of this series, check out my profile! I also just got an AO3 account, so you can find me there too!**

**Alright, this A/N has gone long enough. Please, leave a review! I've loved the response this story has been getting! Reviews are are food for a writer's soul!**


	6. Introducing Magic

**Chapter's a bit short, but there's a reason. See bottom A/N for details.**

_**Thanks to Adol25 for pointing out that Ash's lack of a wand would lead to... other assumptions being made about him.**_

* * *

With the conclusion of Ash's duel with Guiche, the Pokemon trainer thought he would be immediately dragged into the nearest corner to receive a tongue lashing from Louise. To his surprise, Louise quietly led him up to her room. She kept an iron grip on his arm, but didn't speak a word during the entire walk. Silence was better than yelling, but that just made Ash wonder if Louise was building her words like steam in a pressure cooker, ready to violently burst once at a moment's notice.

The students they passed stared at the duo but made no move to stop them or strike up a conversation. Unlike the scornful looks the students shot Louise in the past, they now looked in awe and confusion, especially towards her familiar. Word traveled fast in the academy. Since the duel was clearly visible from some windows, even students of other years had witnessed it. It was only a matter of time before every student in the academy learned of what had occurred.

Once the two finally reached Louise's room and the girl shut the door, Ash readied himself for Louise's tirade. To his surprise, when the young mage spoke, her voice was perfectly level.

"Are you hurt?"

Caught off guard by the kind question, Ash fumbled in response, "Yeah, I mean, only a little. Probably a few bruises at worst, nothing I haven't had before."

"Take off your clothes."

The initial question had lowered Ash's defenses, but the following order smashed a gaping hole into Ash's composure. "I can't do that!" he exclaimed, jumping away from Louise. "I don't know if you realized, but I'm a guy, and you're a girl. We can't just be taking off clothes in front of each other!"

Louise's was unmoved by Ash's bashful display. "How else am I going to make sure you're uninjured?" she asked firmly. "Stupid boys like you will say you're fine even if you break a few ribs, just because you want to sound tough."

"Oh." Ash felt a little foolish. He should have guessed Louise was more sensible than that. "Personal experience?" he asked as he shed his jacket and began pulling his shirt over his head.

"Not exactly," Louise confessed. "My childhood playmate was a girl, and I only interacted with other children in official gatherings."

Ash nodded his head. "That explains a lot."

Louise's expression soured as her face flushed in embarrassment and indignation. "Sh-shut up! And why did you stop?"

Ash stared at her in all of his shirtless glory. Louise couldn't help but notice that despite his youthful appearance, Ash's body was in the peak of physical condition. His physique was slightly on the lean side, but the solid muscles under his skin were clear to anyone who took a close look. Like she was.

"You want me to take my pants off too?" Ash asked, trying to understand her question.

Louise sent him a deadpan look that clearly conveyed her answer. With a sigh, Ash pulled off his pants as well and threw them to the rest of his clothes. While he'd been in front of girls with roughly as much on—he'd been on a stage in nothing but a loincloth before—being in a girl's room wearing nothing but his underwear felt very uncomfortable. The way Louise examined every inch of his body did not help settle his nerves in the slightest.

Ash didn't put particular care into building his body for appearances, but his body was clear reflection of his lifestyle. His skin marred with light scratches too faint to even be called scars. They were unnoticeable from a distance, but on close inspection they were an indicator of someone who was used to rough environments. His muscles were on the leaner side but had clear definition.

Louise had Ash move his arms and legs to prove that he had no crippling injuries. Not only did he show how fine he was, but he also showed how fine his muscles were. Louise narrowed her eyes. While she wasn't like Kirche, chasing after boys for whatever reason under the sun, she knew the Germanian's tastes. If Kirche realized that Ash was as fit as a knight, it didn't matter how young he was. The harlot would try to steal Louise's familiar.

Louise met Ash's eyes. "You're not allowed to go around without a shirt," she ordered gravely.

"I wouldn't…?" Ash answered as he looked at her questioningly.

"And wear long pants too," Louise added.

"I already do?"

"A long shirt would help too… wear one when we go out."

Ash pointed to his clothes that were hanging off a bedpost. "I don't own one," he reminded her.

"Hmm… I suppose we'll have to go shopping when I have the time."

"Why are you suddenly interested in my clothes?" Ash finally asked.

Louise gave him a solemn look. "It's nothing you should concern yourself with," she said with certainty.

Resuming her examination, she observed that Ash's arms and legs weren't even bruised, so she moved onto his hands. The hand with the runes looked normal, but his right hand was red around the knuckles. She poked his fingers. Ash let out a small hiss.

Louise let a triumphant grin spread across her face. "I knew you couldn't have felt nothing from that fight!"

"Okay, you win, I did get a little battered," Ash admitted with an exasperated sigh. "Punching a walking set of armor wasn't my smartest idea."

"But you destroyed them easily with your…" Louise's voice trailed off. She had no idea what Ash had used to get stronger and faster.

"Aura," Ash supplied. "At least, at first was only Aura." He held up his left hand, examining the markings. "Then these kicked in and made my Aura better."

"Any other injuries?"

Ash looked at Louise in surprise. Her rosy eyes shone with overwhelming curiosity, but the rest of her face was schooled into a look of professional disinterest. "I thought you would grill me right off the bat," he admitted.

"Oh, I'm definitely going to grill you," Louise promised. Her tone of voice slightly shifted to one Ash was quickly learning to be her "rage mode". There was that extra flavor of sizzling icy chill that made every word that passed her lips sound like a threat. "But first, I need to make sure you're not going to die on me. Any. Other. Injuries?"

"I'm a bit sore where that Valkyrie hit me in the chest," Ash quickly responded. "And I'm tired, but that's probably due to my Aura and stuff."

"Right." Louise's curiosity burned, but she forced herself to reign it in just a little bit longer. "Here's where you got hit, right?" She poked a spot in Ash's chest. It wasn't red like his hand, or even bruised despite the blow, but by the wince Ash made, she had remembered the injured spot correctly. Louise prodded around the area with unnecessary fervor, ignoring Ash's pained groans. "I'm surprised it hasn't got a mark on it. It doesn't feel broken, so it's probably not serious."

"Are you sure?" Ash asked with a grimace. "It feels painful."

"You're not coughing up blood and your body looks fine," said Louise. "If it was really serious, you would have mentioned it in the first place."

"Point taken," Ash conceded.

Inspection concluded, Louise pulled forward one of the chairs in the room and sat down, motioning for Ash to sit on the floor. He did so awkwardly, wondering if he would be able to put on his pants now, but not willing to risk Louise's ire and ask.

"You fought Guiche, one of the strongest students in our year, and managed to decimate all of his Valkyries," Louise began. She spoke with a light, conversational tone, but there was something in her voice that made Ash wary. "Not only did you beat him, but you did it soundly. You're not even seriously injured. An academy healer would be able to heal you within seconds."

Seeing Louise pause, Ash ventured to ask, "Is that where we'll be going next?"

Ash immediately knew he had made the wrong choice when a vindictive grin appeared on Louise's face. "No. We'll be going there _after_ you answer all of my questions. And if I'm not satisfied, you will stay in this room until I see fit to release you. Understand?"

"Can I at least take a nap first?" Ash asked. "The fight took a lot out of me." He was being honest. He felt like he could sleep away the rest of the day.

"_Do. You. Un-der-stand?_"

"Yes!" At this point Ash could practically see a malignant aura radiating from Louise. She could tell him to jump out the window and he would do gladly, if only to get away from her.

"First!" Drawing a pen and notepad from who knows where, she began her questioning session. "What happened that match?"

"As in?"

Louise gave an irritable growl. "You were glowing with blue fire and began moving like you were enhanced by a wind mage!" she shouted.

"That was my Aura."

"You keep saying 'Aura', but what does that mean?" Louise pressed. "Is it one of your strange words like _Pokemon_?"

"It might be a strange word to you, I don't know how the translation spell works," Ash replied with a shrug. "But Aura is basically the life force of everything. Living creatures have a very noticeable amount, but trees, water, and even rocks have at least a little bit of aura in them."

"And how do you know how much Aura is in something?"

"I take a look and see," Ash replied.

"But I can't see your Aura anymore," Louise said. "Where did it go? How come I've never seen it before?"

The questions lit up the lightbulb in Ash's fatigued mind. "Oh, I forgot to mention. Aura can normally only be seen by people who can sense Aura, like me. Otherwise, you can only see it when it's being used."

"And how come you can sense Aura?" Louise asked suspiciously.

"Because I learned how to; a Lucario showed me."

"Leu-carrayo?"

Ash winced at Louise's butchered pronunciation. "Is that what it sounds like to you? No wonder you can't understand me sometimes," he said with a shake of his head. "Lucario is a Pokemon that are known to be one of the best users of Aura. This one in particular was the companion and pupil Sir Aaron, a legendary Aura Guardian."

Seeing Louise frown at the new term, Ash quickly explained. "An Aura Guardian is someone who's learned how to sense and manipulate their Aura. They can use Aura to see without their eyes, communicate telepathically, or even use it for attacks. There are other uses too, but that's all I can remember from the top of my head."

Louise accepted his limited explanation with a nod. "And what type of magic is it?" she asked. "Wind Magic?"

Ash shook his head. "It's not magic," he said. "And didn't you say I couldn't learn magic?"

"That was before I knew you could shatter golems like clay pots and move faster than any non-wind mage," Louise shot back. "Your Aura has to be magic, there's no way you could have done all that otherwise."

"I don't even know what you consider to be magic!" Ash said, raising his arms in the air. "You have so few types, and you even admitted that your magic doesn't even count as one of them!"

"You really don't know anything," Louise huffed. Ash noticed a particular lack of bite to her words. The pinkette sounded more embarrassed than snappy. "Fine. I'll start with the basics." She cleared her throat and began her lecture, sounding every bit like a young teacher.

"There are four main elements: Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind. The fifth, Void, was only usable by the Founder, and no one else can utilize his element. As I told you before, a mage's class is determined by how many elements they can combine into one spell, regardless of whether the mage is layering the same element or mixing different ones. All mages have the ability to use any of the four elements, but it takes training and certain bloodlines to reach a high level of proficiency in different elements.

"Let's take Guiche, who—like most students in the Academy—is a dot class earth mage, as an example. He has a special affinity for golems, which is why they are almost as strong as a line mage's, but aside from that, he can only use basic earth spells. While he could also fill a cup with water, create a gust of wind, or light a candle if he applied himself, he would need a lot more training to use a proper dot spell of another element. For example, Listening and Whisper spells are dot class wind spells commonly used by wind mages trying to eavesdrop or avoid being overheard. While Guiche could use those spells to prey on unsuspecting underclassmen, he lacks the ability to do so." Louise paused, seeing Ash raise his hand like a student in class. "Yes?"

"Do you give different names for elements that are mixed?" Ash asked.

"Sometimes," Louise replied. "Tabitha, the blue-haired girl with the dragon, is a triangle class wind mage, but she's more specifically an ice mage. I believe her rank comes from using two layers of wind and one of water. She's doesn't look like much, but she's probably the strongest student in our year, with that Germanian cow coming up behind her.

"Cow?"

Incorrectly assuming Ash was questioning the nickname instead of the word itself, Louise replied, "Kirche von Zerbst. Our families have been rivals for years. She takes every opportunity to taunt me. So what, she's a triangle class fire mage and all my spells blow up? At least I don't have ridiculous cow udders and act like a common whore! That barbaric harlot is a disgrace to the very idea of nobility!"

Ash blinked as Louise reached the peak of her rant before deflating. "Any other questions about magic?" Louise asked, her calm demeanor partially restored.

"A few," Ash admitted. And many more about Louise's language, but the mage didn't need to know that yet. "How common is magic?" Ash asked.

This question made Louise frown for a half second before she returned to a neutral expression. "Every noble can—should—be able to use magic," Louise replied, a bit of sullenness leaking into her voice. "We trace our ancestry to the Founder, who granted magic, and with it, the power to rule."

"Magic gives you powers that make you better leaders?" Ash asked in astonishment. "That's amazing!" And convenient.

"It doesn't work like that," Louise corrected with a shake of her head. "Our parents and mentors teach us to be leaders, if we choose to take such a position. Some mages serve as knights or researchers, but magic is the proof that we can trace our ancestry to the Founder. This is why nobility rule over the peasants. The Founder gifted us with power, so it is our duty to rule over the masses who lack his blessings!"

Ash frowned when he heard this. "So, everyone in higher power is there just because they have magic?"

"Magic is the reason we have power over the people," Louise said firmly. "This is the structure the Founder set for us. Only in barbarian countries like Germania do they let anyone become a noble. I've heard some families buy their way into nobility. Ridiculous!"

"Why is that so crazy?" Ash challenged. "Nobility are supposed to be rich leaders anyway, so it's not like anything changes."

"But they don't have magic!" Louise insisted.

"Who cares about that?"

"Everyone!"

Ash could only sigh. "Never mind," he said dismissively. Ash could tell by the insistence in Louise's voice that he was going to get nowhere with this. Class systems were fixed back in those days, or these days, as he found himself. Though, Ash didn't remember hearing about any of this in Kalos's history. Maybe he should have spent more time visiting museums?

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yes!" Ash immediately replied. "Nobles rule because you have magic, got it." That didn't mean he had to like it.

"We have magic," Louise corrected.

Ash gave her a confused look. "That's what I said."

Louise shook her head. "_We_ have magic," she emphasized. "That includes you."

"Aura doesn't follow the whole element layering thing you use to rank mages," Ash stated. "Besides, Aura comes from manipulating life energy, so it's not the same as magic."

"All magic is done through channeling willpower," said Louise. "I saw your eyes literally glowing blue in that fight. The power radiating off you was the strongest willpower I've felt in my life. You used your willpower and accomplished a feat that only a mage could do. Therefore, you used magic."

"Aura barely works in the type system I know, and it doesn't match your elements," Ash countered. "Aura Sphere is a fighting type move, and I've seen Aura used for Bone Rush, a ground type move. Ground sounds similar to earth, but fighting doesn't fit under any of the four elements."

Louise scrunched up her face in confused distaste. "What kind of magic element is fighting?"

"Type, not element," Ash corrected. "And I don't have a clue."

"Why not?" Louise asked. "How do you not know?"

"I'm a Pokemon trainer, not a researcher," Ash remined her. "I know what types are effective against each other, and which Pokemon are in each type. It's not like I know what makes one type different from another."

"That makes you little more than a brute," Louise huffed. "Fine. Show me."

"Show you what?"

"Show me this 'fighting type magic' so I can figure out what it is."

"It's not magic," Ash grumbled under his breath. "But fine."

Ash stretched out his arms and held his hands out. His palms were faced away from his body. His hands were very slightly apart, with all of his fingers stretched flat and upright. Closing his eyes, Ash searched for the feel of his Aura. It was weakened, still recovering from the fight, but he had more than enough to pull off what he was attempting. He willed his Aura to flow through his arms and materialize from his hands.

Louise looked curiously as faint wisps of blue began emanating from Ash's outstretched hands. While she could not cast a Detect Magic spell, she didn't need it to feel and see the willpower Ash was radiating. Surprisingly, she still could not identify what Ash was using as a focus.

"Aura Sphere!" As Ash uttered the words, the Aura trickling from his hand grew into a steady stream. The Aura wrapped around itself and condensed into a sphere roughly the size of his head. It wasn't the biggest Ash felt he could make, but he figured it was better to start with a small example, especially since he didn't want to accidentally destroy Louise's room.

Louise rose from her seat and circled around Ash, examining the orb from every angle. Just like Aura in its raw form, the energy in the sphere was wild. She could see the Aura surging like a raging typhon, only held in by the invisible barrier that gave the sphere shape. "Where's your wand?" she asked.

"What wand?" Ash asked, puzzled.

"You need a wand as a focus to cast spells," said Louise. "It's impossible to properly utilize your willpower otherwise. So, where's yours?"

"I don't have a wand," Ash informed her. "I've seen staffs and gloves be used to improve Aura control, but Aura can be used barehanded."

"Using magic without a wand?" Louise said suspiciously. A staff was a common focus, a glove was unusual but not unbelievable, but casting without any focus at all? That was impossible. At least, for a human.

For a second, Louise at Ash fearfully. "What are you?" she asked in a deadly tone, trying to conceal her budding terror.

"A human," Ash answered in honest confusion. "What else would I be?"

Louise continued to look at Ash with intense scrutiny. He didn't seem to be a human eating monster, and his ears were normal, but there was only one way to know for sure. "Hold on a second," she said.

Ash wasn't sure what to expect as Louise leaned closer to him, but nearly having his ears pulled off was definitely not on his list.

"Ow! Ow! What are you—Ow! Doing? OW!" Ash twisted his head to try to break free of Louise's grip, but the mage was holding him with surprising strength. He also had to keep his focus on the sphere to make sure it didn't fly from his hands. To his pleasant surprise, despite the suffering his ears were going through, he able to maintain the sphere's hovering without with little trouble. Which was good, because he really didn't want the attack to go flying off in the room, or worse, into Louise.

No matter how much of a _pain_ she was.

"So, your ears are really," Louise said plainly as she released her hold.

"Of course, they're real!" Ash snapped. He desperately wanted to rub his ears but didn't want to risk losing control the sphere. "What else would they be?"

"Illusions."

"Who would waste their time putting an illusion on _ears_?" Ash asked incredulously.

Louise raised an eyebrow, then her mouth opened in a large O. "You really are uncultured if you don't know that much," she said. Moving on from the matter, she went back to observing the Aura Sphere, ignoring Ash's grumbling. "This is your fighting type spell?" the mage asked.

"It would be called a move or an attack, but yes," Ash responded irritably.

"It's obviously a spell," Louise scoffed. "Look at it. Unusual color aside, it looks every bit like a wind spell."

"I wouldn't really know, I've never seen a wind spell before," Ash pointed out. "Closest comparison I have to wind spells are some flying-type moves."

Louise looked at him incredulously. "You have an entirely different set of spells for flight? No wonder you have eighteen different types, they're redundant!"

"No type is redundant. Every Pokemon trainer knows that there are strengths and weaknesses for different types," Ash retorted. "It's important to know what type your Pokemon are, otherwise you could do something bad like use a Sudowood in a water type gym."

"A what?"

"A rock type Pokemon that people usually think is a grass type."

"People would think a rock creature is made of grass?"

"Never mind, bad example," Ash amended. "The point is, different types exist for a reason. I wouldn't be surprised if the reason you probably don't know what type your magic is because your way of sorting types is too simple! Don't you have anyone who tries to discover new types?"

"There is no reason to discover new types of magic when the founder gifted us with four," said Louise stubbornly.

"Guiche's golems were obviously steel-types, but calling their creation earth magic makes them sound like ground or rock types," Ash said. "There's a huge difference!"

"He's Guiche the Bronze, but that doesn't mean anyone's going to make a new title for earth mages that create metal. That's stupid!"

"It's not stupid, it makes sense!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"It doesn't!"

"It does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

At some point, their argument ended, and Louise finally allowed Ash to go to an academy healer.

To Ash's credit, it took him only three seconds of walking down the hallway for him to remember his pants.

* * *

**Like every story with AU elements, there comes a time for filler. Technically, this is worldbuilding, but since it doesn't advance the plot, it's still technically filler. It was originally supposed to be a part of a longer chapter, but just like _The Duel_, I ended up splitting the chapter in half. To compensate, next chapter will be coming next week. It's mostly done, since I wrote most of it in tandem with this chapter. Hopefully, this chapter satisfied some curiosity about how Aura and Magic work. It's not much, but more details will come to light as Louise and Ash investigate. Specifically, next week's chapter will shed some more light on spellcasting.**

**Now to respond to something people have been pointing out since last month. Fair warning, I'll try to keep it short, but it'll take awhile.**

_**Statement: Runes messing up people's mind is disproven by canon.**_

_**My response:**_

**I have problems with the way canon "proved" that the runes did nothing. I'm not sure if it was intentional by the author or a failure on his part, but the "proof" in canon is laughable in the darkest way possible. TVTropes has an analysis, but I'm going to be taking my own understanding for this.**

**Our primary evidence comes from Saito, a complete idiot who's own parents were considering shock therapy to boost his intellectual capability. Weigh his brain against a bag of cotton and his brain will fly to the moon. After Tiffania removed the mental effect from the runes, he admitted that he didn't have any changes to his attraction to Louise or his bravery in dire circumstances. The main difference is his newfound homesickness. Thus, the runes only suppress homesickness.**

**That's a stupid assumption.**

**First of all, the runes are mostly used on non-sentient creatures. Who would remove homesickness from a Salamander or a gryphon? Even if you did, does that guarantee them to be docile? It's unheard of for a mage to be intentionally harmed by their familiar, most of the time, the familiar would risk their life for their master. While you could argue that a bond was formed, it's way too consistent over a 6000 year period for that to be likely.**

**Secondly, let's look at our source for this information. Saito has been beaten, starved, and whatever else Louise did as "punishment" to him. And yet, he always went back to her, and felt physical attraction to her. Not even a "stupid dog" would come back to a person like that. If Saito was simply stupid, he would go to Kirche, who would treat him like a pet, but at least it would be a step up from Louise. Or he would cling to Siesta, who would feed him and shower him with love, even if she couldn't house him without getting in trouble with a noble.**

**Saito has Stockholm Syndrome or something. He's a terrible reference. Let's look at some other sentient familiars. Sheffield was infatuated with her master, and killed him and herself when they lost. Sasha (what's with all the S's?) was Brimir's familiar, and killed him when he discovered a way to exterminate the elf race. BTW, she was an elf and his wife. Sylphid (another S seriously?) is a child who views Tabitha as an older sister. Tabitha treats Sylphid well.**

**So, the rune doesn't make sense to only suppress homesickness, and the examples of sentient familiars don't help matters. What makes more sense is that the runes use a more subtle way of pressuring loyalty. First, they make sure the familiar do not harm the master (not sure of the specifics). Second, they make the familiar want to stay close or seek companionship to the master. For an animal, this results in a docile pet, as long as the mage doesn't do something stupid and cause their familiar to rage out of control. For a sentient, let alone sapient creatures, this is much harder to implement.**

**Sapient people can think beyond what a rune would suggest. This is probably why the only familiars that have been confirmed to purposefully harm their masters were Sheffield and Sasha. And even then, Sheffield probably did it out of selfish love from someone who neglected her. Sasha might have done it because she saw her husband going down a slippery slope. She didn't act when he fought a war with the elves, only when he found a mass genocide spell/technique/weapon. Saito displayed a disregard for his life but an insistence of Louise safety, which is probably stupidity + protagonist protectiveness. Sylphid/Irukuku... she's a child and Tabitha treated her nicely as far as I can tell. With no other family around, I can't see why she wouldn't be completely obedient.**

**Basically:**

**The runes only suppressing homesickness makes no sense and is only supported by sources that are unreliable in-universe. It makes more sense that they make the familiar wish to protect their master from themselves and others, and they are emotionally manipulated to be closer to their master.**

**This explanation is probably unsatisfactory for some people, but I had to cut it short, it was already running WAY too long. I try to keep my AN's roughly 1/5 or less of chapter length, and this monster is probably 1/3. Next chapter will be longer and hopefully have a much shorter A/N to compensate. If enough people want to see more of this, I'll write up a more detailed explanation and put it on my profile or somehow make a story out of it. IDK.**

**If you had a comment on anything in the chapter, shoot me a PM or a review. Aura, Magic, Runes, I covered a lot between the chapter and A/N. If you think I messed up somewhere, I'd love to discuss it. For those making guest reviews, I'd like if you'd make an account so I could answer you directly. But if you can't that's fine, I'll try to cover anything missing in the next chapter's A/Ns.**

**And remember, review's are food for a writer's soul!**


	7. Settling In

**IT'S OVER 9000! (for real this time). Can you image that this chapter was supposed to be connected to the previous one? Yeesh. And I thought I'd keep the chapters of this story between 3-5k.**

**Anyway, thanks to _Lord of Moons_ I've learned that there's a site called Baka-Tsuki that has the fan-translated light novels. For those who don't know, the light novels got farther than the manga or Anime, and the last two volumes were created from the late author's notes in an attempt to wrap up the story.**

**Between this update and next months, I'm going to take a lot of time to read over the LN so I can get another perspective and see more of what ****Noboru Yamaguchi created in his universe. If anything contradicts something I already wrote, I'll probably AU the fact. But if it makes the story better, I'll make some additions to my plans. I've made edits to Chapters 3, 5, and 6 already due to reader feedback, rather expanding scenes or introducing characters/concepts to expand on them later. If you haven't already, please go back and read those. Especially Chapter 5, where I extended the Duel scene.**

**Also, there is a poll open on my profile. I'm trying to see who people think in Louise should summon next in this series. Votes do**** not ****_guarantee_**** who comes next, but they do influence my priorities. Basically, if people want it, I'll try to write it, but if it doesn't work, I'll shelve it like the dozen other potential summons I have. If there people you want to see who aren't on the poll, shoot me a PM. I'll keep track of everything personally.**

**Anyway, onto the chapter!**

* * *

The passing days gave Ash a chance to become more accustomed to his new environment. The trainer was more used to traveling instead of staying in one place, but he appreciated the stability it provided. Without his Pokemon and gear, it would impossible to continue his normal occupation in the time period he found himself in. As far as he could tell, there were no pokeballs or even apricorns around, which was why mages had only one familiar and used runes to keep track of them.

But the more Ash learned about the world around him, the more skeptical he was about his current environment being ancient Kalos. The language and customs matched, but the mages and local creatures resembled nothing he heard about in Kalosian history. In fact, he couldn't recall any region with a similar history. Ash knew magic existed—he had run into a nice but weird magician once before—but it was a rarity. For a society to run entirely on magic instead of working with Pokemon was mindboggling to him. Additionally, it didn't seem like the region was better off for it. With a focus on individual power instead of cooperation, Ash could see why nobles were perpetual pains in the neck.

Ash took comfort that he at least was making good progress on Louise's attitude. While they still bickered on occasion, there was a levity to their arguments. Louise treated Ash less like a talking pet and more like the human he was. While she still had a habit of barking orders and yelling at him for being "improper" or "uneducated", Ash considered it a significant improvement.

With the change in Louise's attitude came the changes to Ash's daily routine. Or rather, Ash creating a new routine to adapt to his current situation. First and foremost, his sleeping arrangements.

"A pile of hay isn't good enough for sleeping," Ash pointed out the night following the duel. "It's uncomfortable and the floor gets cold."

"Was sleeping outside better?" Louise asked with genuine curiosity.

"Not by much," Ash admitted. "It was still cold, and the dew was wet, but I'm more used to sleeping under the moon and stars, and grass is softer than stone."

Louise raised an eyebrow at his singular use of _moon_, but dismissed it as a slip of the tongue. "If you need a different sleeping arrangement, I suppose we could share the bed," she mused.

"You sure?" Ash asked. "I thought you'd just get me another room or something."

"As my familiar you're supposed to share my quarters," said Louise. "It would be unusual to have you sleep in a separate location."

"I'm pretty sure some familiars sleep outside."

"Do _you_ want to sleep outside?"

Ash held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, but why not another bed?"

"It would limit the space of the room," Louise stated. While the room was pretty roomy to Ash, he could see the impracticality of adding another bed. Between the table, chairs, wardrobe, and Louise's own bed, there would be very little available floor space. "The bed is plenty big enough for the two of us, is it not?"

"It is big," Ash admitted. And fancy, he mentally added. It even had frilly drapes hanging overhead, though Ash didn't see the point to them, since they were parted on all sides and provided no cover or warmth.

"Just stay on your side of the bed," said Louise as she crawled under the covers. "If you put so much as move a toe over to my side, I will punish you."

"Alright," Ash conceded.

* * *

In Ash's defense, he had taken the threat seriously. He just was a naturally restless sleeper. More often than not, Louise awoke in the morning to find Ash sprawled on the bed with his limbs outstretched. The mage took pride in her self-restraint. After throwing his offending limbs off her body, she proceeded to doll out his punishment with the temperament of a well-bred noble.

"Get off!" Louise shouted as she kicked Ash repeatedly in his side.

The Pokemon trainer slept peacefully, not giving the slightest hint of a reaction to Louise's furious blows. His nigh indestructability, however, did not apply to knockback. Through persistence, Louise eventually kicked him enough times to send his body over the edge of the bed. The resounding thud was loud enough to wake the dead. As it happened, it was just barely enough to rouse Ash from his slumber.

"Wah?" Ash said blearily. He blinked as his vision gradually adjusted to the light of day. "Is it morning already?"

Louise, kneeling on the bed, looked over the edge with a cross expression on her face. "I told you to stay on your side of the bed! Idiot."

"I was sleeping!" Ash defended himself.

Louise gave him a deadpan glare.

"I'll do better next time."

"See that you do."

Given that Louise left it at that instead of continuing to berate him, Ash could conclude that she wasn't too mad. When the mage approached her wardrobe, Ash turned around immediately. He still was uncomfortable with Louise changing in the same room, but as long as he was preoccupied, he could ignore her presence. As Louise changed into her clothes, Ash scourged around for Louise's school supplies. The task allowed him to be focused on something and help Louise for the day so she couldn't complain that he was being useless.

"I need to go out and buy some new clothes at some point," Louise commented as she finished buttoning up her blouse and tucking it into her skirt.

"Don't you have an entire wardrobe full of clothes?" Ash pointed out. "Why do you need more?"

"Well, a certain someone decided to rip an entire load of laundry when I told him to wash my clothes."

"How was I supposed to know your clothes would rip that easily?"

"They were _lace_! Lace is delicate. Everyone knows that!"

"Not everyone, because I didn't. Why would you even wear clothes made out of lace?" Ash asked. "Especially underwear? It doesn't even cover… much of anything."

Louise hesitated a moment before answering, "…It feels nice."

"I don't get it."

"You're not a girl!" Louise huffed. She clipped the clasp of her robe. After examining her clothes to ensure her appearance was presentable, she turned to the door. "I'm done changing. Let's go."

* * *

During meals, Ash sat in a chair at the same table of Louise. A few students sneered at his presence, but none were willing to challenge his place outright. Ash had proved himself to be a terrifying beast when backed in a corner, which convinced most students to give him and his master ample space. The few exceptions to the rule were, to put it simply, interesting individuals.

"So, _this_ is the all-powerful familiar I've been hearing about?"

Ash and Louise looked up from their meals and turned around to see a bombshell young woman standing behind them. Ash was taken aback by the woman's greatly proportioned assets. Even with the top buttons of her shirt were exposed to show a significant amount of cleavage, her shirt still struggled to contain the rest of the mounds of flesh sitting on her chest.

Louise's teeth were clenched into a barely restrained snarl. "Zerbst," she said coldly.

"Little Louise," the woman said cordially.

"Hi?" Ash offered hesitantly, not sure what to make of the sudden tension in the air. Louise had been very testy when she had mentioned Kirche earlier, though Ash still didn't understand the meaning of half the words Louise had used. He had expected Kirche to be terrifying or clearly evil. But she seemed nice, even if the way she was looking at him seemed a bit predatory.

"Why, aren't you the cutest little thing?" Kirche gushed. "Almost as cute as my beloved Flame." She bent down to scoop up her familiar, which Ash had not noticed due to its low stature. Kirche hooked her familiar's forelegs under her arms, leaving its head resting just below her bustline. Ash suspected she would hold it even higher if certain obstructions on her chest allowed her.

"Your familiar is just a dumb magical creature," said Louise dismissively. "At least mine can talk."

Ash clearly remembered several times Louise had complained that he _could_ talk. "You know I'm still here, right?"

"My Flame is a powerful salamander, befitting my element and natural talent in fire magic," Kirche boasted. "What does it say about you when your familiar is a commoner?"

"Ash is no ordinary commoner!" Louise declared, rising to her feet.

"I'm not sure if I should feel grateful right now or not," Ash deadpanned.

"Oh ho ho, I didn't mean to imply he was ordinary. While he may be a commoner, he certainly is an interesting specimen," Kirche agreed, giving Ash a sultry wink. "I'd love to get to know him more. Mind if I take him off your hands?" She released her familiar to snake her hands towards Ash.

Louise slapped Kirche's arms away. "Keep your grubby hands to yourself, harlot!"

"I'll let you pet Flame if I can pet yours."

"As if I'd let you near him, you Germanian cow!"

"Jealous that you can't hold onto a boy? You really do need to grow up, in all of your areas."

Louise turned red in the face as she looked down at her chest. "Better than looking like a sow!" she shot back.

"I'm going to go now," Ash announced. Seeing that the two had delved into their insult slugfest and weren't taking notice of anything else, he took his tray and moved over to the next table over, which was unoccupied except for a lone blue-haired student. In front of her was a rather small but well-balanced meal, unlike the massive proportions that most nobles were served. With one hand, she slowly spooned her breakfast into her mouth. With the other, she held up a small book which she read from.

"Hi, there," said Ash. "I'm Ash. Mind if I join you?"

The student made only the smallest acknowledgement to his presence by putting down her spoon. But she continued to chew slowly, and her eyes never left her book.

Ash stood there awkwardly, eyeing if there were any other nearby tables that weren't crowded. Unfortunately, it was the prime time for breakfast, so every other table had several occupants. And Ash didn't need to be a mind reader to know that most people were wary of him and probably wouldn't like to sit by him. He had hoped that a single person would be less wary, but instead was being ignored.

"Sorry, for disturbing you," Ash apologized. "I guess I'll go eat outside then."

The mage's eyes briefly rose from her book as Ash started to turn away. Her eyes widened when she realized exactly who had been speaking to her.

"Sit."

The voice was soft, but commanding. Ash halted his turn and immediately sat down in the nearest chair. The mage lowered her book, looking at Ash with inquisitive aquamarine eyes hidden behind a pair of red spectacles. She closed her book and watched Ash as he tentatively bit into some eggs and bacon. The food was delicious, but Ash found it hard to focus on the flavor when the girl continued to stare intensely at him. "What is it?" Ash finally asked. "Is there something on my face?"

The girl's expression was serious as she asked, "Are you a mage?"

"Uh, I don't think so." While Louise insisted that most of his Aura abilities were wind magic, Ash was pretty sure that was not the case.

"The duel. You won. How?"

"Aura, experience, these marks on my hand, and a bit of luck," Ash replied, the words flowing out easily. "To be honest, I hadn't ever tried to use my Aura that way before." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I really need to get in some more practice so I can use it properly."

The girl's brow furrowed at the unfamiliar word. "Aura?"

"Yes." Seeing the student giving him a questioning look, he realized what she was asking. "Right, mages use willpower for magic," said Ash. "Aura is basically life force. Honestly, Louise and I are still trying to figure out how Aura and magic are related, so I can't give you much more than that. All I can say is that it's very versatile."

The blue-haired mage nodded. "Runes?" she queried.

"I'm still not sure what to make of them," Ash said. He pulled off his glove to examine the markings. "Louise said they were a mark that shows that I'm a familiar, but they gave me some kind of fighting power whenever I held a weapon. I'm going to try to find out how they work later. All I know is that when they turn on, they glow so bright I can see them even with my gloves on."

The mage had heard of runes giving a familiar the ability to communicate with their master, but not combat abilities that mirrored magical enhancements. To Ash's surprise, the girl reached across the table and grabbed his wrist. Holding his hand in a surprisingly firm grip, she examined the runes on his hand. Ash was confused but didn't pull away. After concluding her examination with a small nod, she released him. Then she sat down as if nothing had happened.

Ash couldn't help himself as he let out a small laugh. "You're not much of a talker, are you?" the boy asked with a smile.

The girl gave him look that answered his question immediately. Feeling sheepish, Ash turned back to his food.

As if determined to continue catching Ash off guard, the young mage said, "Sylphid likes you."

Ash paused briefly to swallow before asking, "Who's Sylphid?"

"Wind dragon. My familiar."

"Oh," Ash said slowly in realization. "That makes her a girl then. Wait, if she's your familiar, that means you're Tabitha!"

She nodded. "You like Sylphid?"

"Yup," Ash replied with friendly smile. "She helped me out before, and she's very friendly." He laughed and added, "I'm also glad she hasn't accidentally crushed me with how affectionate she is."

When not accompanying Louise, Ash would occasionally spend time with the other familiars. Several of them resembled Pokemon. There was a fire-less Torkoal with a gem on its head. A quadruped Charmeleon—Kirche's familiar, Flame. A miniature Arbok. A short-tailed Glameow. There were so many different creatures, but the most noticeable was the friendly blue dragon that towered over them all. Ash had snuck Sylphid snacks from the kitchen whenever he could. Despite her size making the gifts paltry, she seemed to appreciate them. And she had yet to sit on him, which was a huge plus in Ash's opinion.

"Your smell is different."

Ash frowned as he sniffed his armpits. "I smell bad?" he asked. "I've been trying to wipe myself off every night, but not being able to take a bath is a problem."

Tabitha blinked. "Not bad," she corrected. "Different. New to Sylphid."

"Oh, you mean I smell different than what Sylphid's used to?"

Tabitha nodded.

"Well, I'm not from around here," Ash explained. "And where I come from, I'm a Pokemon trainer. I basically train magical beasts to become stronger. I guess some of their smell is still on me." He gave a sad sigh. "At least part of them is still with me."

While Tabitha's default bland expression made her emotions hard to read, Ash could detect a small amount of pity in the girl's eyes. "Alone?" she asked.

"Pretty much," Ash replied ruefully. "I've made a few new friends here, but my old friends, my mom, my partner, I don't know when I'll see them again."

Tabitha watched silently as Ash seemed to be lost in remembrance. The boy shook himself out of it. "But I know that I'll see them again eventually," he said, determination riding in his voice. "Whether it be a week, a month, or a year, I'll never lose hope. Because not even a space-time portal can't keep us apart!"

"Such vigor! I love it!" A pair of arms came up behind Ash and hoisted him up, burying the top of his head into a bountiful cushion of soft flesh.

"Put down my familiar!" Louise shouted, tugging at Kirche's arms. The difference in strength was obvious when even while using two arms, Louise failed to dislodge one of Kirche's from Ash's body. Ash failed around helplessly as he tried to lower himself back into his seat.

"Let's go," Tabitha said, standing up from the table. Leaving the rest of her meal uneaten—Ash lamented at the waste of a half-eaten meal—she picked up her book and began walking away.

Ash couldn't tell who she was addressing at first, but when Kirche released his arms and moved to follow Tabitha, it became apparent. "I'll see you later, cutie," said Kirche, blowing him a kiss.

"She was weird," Ash said to Louise as he watched Kirche hurry after Tabitha. "And she nice."

"Nice? That barbarian cow?"

"I meant Tabitha," said Ash. "But that's still not a nice way to call Kirche." He still didn't know what a cow was, but he was pretty sure it was an insult. He assumed any other unfamiliar word that Louise used was similarly insulting.

Louise growled. "That harlot's family has been rivals with my family for generations."

Ash frowned. "Family rivalry or not, you were being rude to her," he rebuked Louise.

"She's from a barbarian country!" Louise protested. "And she's relentless! She's always teasing me, and now she wants to steal you away. I won't let her have you!"

Ash watched calmly as Louise ended her tirade. "Just because she's annoying doesn't mean you have to be rude to her," he pointed out. "It makes you look like a bully."

"She bullies me!"

"And that makes it right?" Ash asked pointedly.

Louise huffed and crossed her arms. "Why do you have to sound older than your age?" she grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Louise dismissed immediately. "Come on, I don't want to be late to class."

* * *

While Colbert's translation spell allowed Ash to communicate verbally, Ash quickly found that it did nothing to help his reading comprehension. Louise had originally wanted him to accompany her to all of her classes, but when he pointed out that he wouldn't be able to learn anything and would probably sleep through the class, she conceded. As such, Ash only accompanied Louise to classes he could follow without needing to read a book. Practical magic classes were a particular favorite for him. Magic was exciting!

"One use of Earth magic is creating the stone walls that surround villages and hamlets," lectured Professor Chevreuse, a kindly and somewhat heavyset woman in her mid-forties. She wore a black dress that fell down to her heels. Over it, she wore a purple cloak and matching witch cap for her head.

"While this may seem like a menial task, it is necessary," the professor continued. "A single dot class earth mage could raise a wall around a village in under an hour. In contrast, a village of commoners could take a week to accomplish the same task. This power that we wield is to be used for the benefit of everyone. Never fail to remember that. Now, who would like to volunteer for a demonstration of turning this pile of dirt into a stone?"

Louise raised her hand. Chevreuse looked at Louise briefly in terror, before moving on to another hand raised on the other side of the classroom. "Mrs. Zerbst, if you would."

Ash considered Professor Chevreuse to be one of the nicest teachers in the school. She was friendly, patient, and never failed to remind students that powerful magic came with responsibility. There were only two things about her that annoyed Ash.

First, was how Chevreuse viewed commoners as weaklings who needed to be coddled—which, to be fair, was better than the attitude of most of the nobles in the academy. Second, she always looked at Louise like the girl was a terrifying creature in disguise. The professor was never overtly rude, but she avoided Louise like a Pokemon trainer avoided Beedrill swarms. Ash felt like there was a story behind the professor's attitude, but Louise wasn't offering to share, and Ash didn't feel like he should ask the other students. Knowing them, they'd probably use his question as an excuse to tease Louise.

Kirche rose from her seat and walked to the teacher's desk. Pointing her wand at the clump of dirt on the desk, she said, "Transmutation!"

Ash watched in fascination as the dirt condensed into a ball before gleaming. When the glow died down, sitting on the desk was irregular, round grey stone.

"Well done, Mrs. Zerbst," said Professor Chevreuse. "Despite being a fire mage, I see that you are talented enough to use Earth Magic with no problems."

"I am a triangle class mage after all," Kirche said, flouncing her hair with one hand as she gave a wink to the rest of her class. "If I couldn't perform a task this trivial, I'd be a disgrace of a mage." She made eye contact with Louise as she said this.

"I'll show you, Zerbst," Louise muttered angrily under her breath.

Ash sighed. Those two really did not get along. Contrary to his initial belief, Kirche was the primary instigator of their bickering. The Germanian was subtle when she wanted to be, and knew exactly how to needle Louise to get the largest reactions possible. Ash would be almost amused if he wasn't stuck listening to their arguments every time. Sometimes, he was even the focus of their arguments, even when he never got a word in during their "conversations".

While dealing with Louise and Kirche's bickering put a damper on class sessions, At least the classes were helpful in learning more about how magic worked. Not only did Ash learn the theories behind magic and willpower, he was also able to observe how casting spells affected people's Auras. When he met with Louise after classes, they were able to take his observations and analyze them.

* * *

"The amount of Aura people in people's bodies varies a lot more here than it does where I come from," Ash began.

"How so?" Louise asked.

The two were in Louise's room, seated at her table. Louise had pens and papers neatly ordered in front of her, while Ash had nothing. He never needed to take notes on his observations, a habit carried over from his trainer battles. Additionally, due to the language barrier, Louise wouldn't be able to understand anything he wrote down anyway. It was better for the both of them for Ash to verbally deliver his report while Louise took notes in her written language.

"While I haven't used my Aura Sense much at home, the people I did use it on all had roughly the same intensity in their Aura," said Ash. "Pokemon have a little bit more Aura, and Pokemon who can use Aura have an even brighter aura."

"Is there a difference between intensity, amount, and brightness?" Louise asked. "When analyzing, you need to use the same terms for comparison. Otherwise you're comparing apples to oranges."

"Which means?"

Louise looked at him incredulously. "Are you seriously asking me that?" She shook her head. "Sometimes I forget how ignorant you are. What the saying means is that you need to use the same words when comparing different things, otherwise the comparison is useless."

"That's the thing, normally they are the same," said Ash. "How should I explain it? Um… if Aura is a like a fire in someone's body, then the more fire there is, the larger and brighter the flames are. That's the pattern that exists in everything I've seen. The amount is also mostly consistent for all people, except for me and a few other exceptions. I have the same Aura as a legendary Aura Guardian, so my Aura is a lot bigger and brighter. Anyone else who can use Aura have a similar difference, but I think I have the brightest Aura of anyone I've met." Ash suspected that some Legendary Pokemon like Mew could beat him when it came to Aura, but since he never used his Aura Sense on a legendary, he couldn't confirm it, so he didn't want to bring it up.

Louise scratched down the notes onto a sheet of paper, marking the correlations for equivalency. "And the difference between mages is?" she asked.

"Some mages have the same amount of Aura as people from my region, but most have a lot more. And when they have more, there's a lot of variance." said Ash. "Also, some of them have large Aura reserves, but they don't have as much of a glow as the size should have."

"So, the two key factors of Aura in mages are the size of their Aura and the brightness of the Aura, correct?" Louise asked. Ash nodded. "If that's the case, what's the difference between the size of someone's Aura and the brightness? What determines one or the other?"

"I'm not sure," Ash confessed. "Like I said, in the people I'm used to, larger Auras are always brighter Auras."

"So, there's an unknown correlation between an Aura's size and brightness that is constant in your country but not here," Louise mused. "Who are the people with the largest and brightest Auras in the school? Maybe we'll find the connection there."

"In size, all of the professors beat the students," Ash replied immediately. There was little contest in that area. "From the students, Tabitha is the largest by far. She almost has the same amount of Aura as some of the teachers. Kirche comes after her. Guiche is a distant third place, and from there it gets muddled. I'd need to take another look to make sure."

"Three of the best students at practical application have the largest Aura amounts," said Louise with a nod. "It's not enough samples to make a proper theory, but it's a strong correlation, especially since the teachers' Auras corroborate. How about brightness?"

"I'm still the brightest person," said Ash.

"Seriously?"

"I'm serious!" Ash insisted. "I can't even tell how much Aura I have because it's too bright for me to see it properly."

Louise puffed out her cheeks in a pout. Ash had to admit that she looked cute when she was moping. "Stop boasting and got on with it," Louise ordered.

"I wasn't boasting!" Ash protested. Louise glared at him, tapping her pen against the end of her inkwell. Rolling his eyes, Ash continued, "Anyway, the second brightest is you—"

Louise's face lit up. "Are you serious?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Ash assured her. "Next is Tabitha, then Kirche, then Montmorency, and Guiche is the last person I can remember off the top of my head. I'd probably need to take notes if I wanted to keep track of the entire class."

Louise wrote down his words and looked at the results. "What about the teachers?" she asked.

"Professor Colbert is the brightest of them," said Ash. "He also beats most of the students, but he's still below the two of us. The rest of the teachers are somewhere between Kirche and Guiche." He made a so-so gesture with his hand to indicate that he was approximating.

"The brightness of the Aura has some correlation with its size, but there's too many outliers," said Louise. "Where does my Aura rank size-wise?"

"Let me take another look." Ash closed his eyes to better feel the Aura around him. Everything around him from the floor to the bed had trace amounts of Aura, but he and Louise stood out like twin lighthouses amongst a sea of fireflies. His own Aura was too bright for him to even gage how much it filed it body. Louise's Aura was also bright, but it was much more centered in her body. Like a blazing heart that spread its tendrils throughout the container it inhabited.

Louise could feel a tingling in her body. It wasn't painful or uncomfortable, but she could only relax again when Ash opened his eyes and the sensation stopped.

"Your Aura looks about the same as most of your other classmates," Ash confirmed. "It's not significantly larger or smaller."

"So why is it brighter than even Professor Colbert's?" Louise asked. "He's a square class mage!"

"I have no idea," Ash replied honestly.

Louise did not appear satisfied by his answer. She scowled at her familiar, who could only shrug sheepishly. "How much do you even know about Aura?"

"Scientifically, I've told you everything I know," Ash replied. "Unless you want me to tell you some crazy stories I've had when I found out about Aura."

"Does it help our research?"

Ash considered the time he met a Lucario sealed in a staff. Meeting Mew in the Tree of Beginnings. Making an empathetic bond with a Riolu. Fighting Hunter J to rescue said Riolu. The memories were important to him, and they showed him how Aura could used, but it wasn't as if he had taken scientific notes during any of the events. "…no?" he said weakly.

"Then save it," Louise said dismissively. She gave a thoughtful hum as she consulted her notes. "Without any other information, I suppose we should focus on the easiest part to analyze. It appears that an Aura's size is in correlation to how skilled of a mage someone is. But there's a single outlier, myself."

"What do you mean?"

Louise rolled her eyes. "You know I can barely cast any spells correctly!"

"But you can cast Explosion any time you want," Ash pointed out.

"That doesn't count as magic!"

"I think it should," Ash said firmly. "Unless you know another reason why your Aura moves when you point your stick at something."

"My Aura moves?"

Ash sweatdropped. "Oh, I forgot to mention that," he said with a nervous chuckle. Seeing a scowl cross Louise's face, he elaborated, "I noticed when people cast spells, their Aura moves around, almost like the movements of a tide. The Aura rolls up as the spell builds, and once the spell comes out, it settles down."

Louise's rising anger abated with the new information. She looked intrigued as she began taking notes once again. "Does the amount of overall Aura change?" she asked.

"I think Aura is coming out," Ash replied. "But there's no difference in the amount or brightness of a mage's Aura after a spell is cast. At least, no difference I could recognize."

"Is it the same thing when you cast a spell?" she asked.

"I don't use magic," Ash insisted.

Louise rolled her eyes. "Wind Magic. Aura. Whatever you insist on calling it. Does it have the same effect?"

"Kind of?" Ash answered hesitantly. "I mean, when I make an Aura Sphere, it takes some of my Aura to create, so I know I'm using it. But I don't feel any different afterwards."

"How about after the duel?" Louise asked. "You felt tired after that, right?"

"I thought it was me getting off an adrenaline rush," said Ash contemplatively. "But you could be right. I didn't check how much Aura I had though, so I don't know."

Louise slammed a hand down on the table in frustration. "You're useless," she grumbled. "All those opportunities for research, wasted!"

"I'm a trainer," Ash reminded her. "Not a researcher, a trainer!"

* * *

Despite the frequent arguments, Ash spent at least an hour every day helping Louise with her research. Whether it was stalking other students for Aura data or demonstrating his abilities so Louise could compare Aura to known spells, Ash found himself stuck in the role of a research assistant. But Louise couldn't spend as much time as she wanted on this research, as she had her classes to study for. While she was a failure at casting magic, her grades on Magic Theory were incredibly high, and she preferred to keep them that way.

Thus, unless Ash felt like staring at Louise as she did her homework, he had to find other ways to keep himself occupied. He found one such occupation with surprising ease.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Guiche asked hesitantly.

"I'll be fine," Ash assured him. "I just want to test a few things, and your golems are perfect for the job. No need to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous," Guiche denied. "I'm merely exercising perfectly reasonable caution. How often do people come up to you and ask you to hit them?"

Ash let out a hearty chuckle. "You got me there," he conceded. "I know it's strange, but I really need the practice. Besides, you know I can take a hit."

"If you're sure," Guiche said slowly.

"I'm very sure," Ash replied with a cocky smile. He raised his arms defensively, feeling the Aura of his body surge up. While there was no outline of fire over his body, he was creating a small gust of wind around his feet even while standing still. "Hit me with your best shot!"

"Well, since you insist," said Guiche. He summoned a Valkyrie from the ground, equipped with a dull-studded mace. "Attack, my Valkyrie!"

Ash watched the Valkyrie rush towards him with bated breath. The attack was clearly telegraphed, allowing him to predict where and when it was going to strike. He steeled his arms and focused on his Aura. When the mace head was bashed into Ash's arms, it was stopped short by an almost transparent pale blue barrier. Twice more the Valkyrie struck, but the barrier held fast. The attacks made no contact with Ash's skin or clothes.

"Is that a wind barrier?" Guiche asked in surprise.

"Aura Barrier," Ash shot back. Before bringing Guiche out to this practice, he had tried to explain the concept of Aura to Guiche, but the noble boy had just shrugged and called it Wind Magic. Ash found that he couldn't be surprised by the mage's inability to quantify any ability as anything but a type of magic. "Alright, I'm going to try tanking it myself. Lay it on me."

Guiche hesitated once again, but after Ash gave him a confident nod, he had the Valkyrie swing again. This time, Ash focused on channeling his aura into his body instead of projecting it outward. The attack struck Ash's arms and knocked him onto his back.

"Oof!" Ash grunted as he hit ground.

"Are you hurt?" Guiche called out.

"Not really," Ash called back. "I just forgot that being able to take an attack doesn't stop me from being knocked around." He examined his arms and saw scuffed skin, but no bruises. He also only felt a lingering sting. "It hurt a bit, but I don't think it did any damage."

"Your durability is frightening."

"Really?" Ash asked. "It's pretty normal for Pokemon trainers to be able to take hits like this."

"Pokemon trainer?"

"It's what I did before I cam here," Ash explained. "I spent my time caring for and training magically creatures to be stronger."

"A profession of training magical beasts requires you to be as durable as a suit of armor?" Guiche said skeptically. "Your land has strange customs."

"That's my line," Ash said under his breath. Louder, he said, "Alright, now get me a spear."

Guiche summoned a spear from the ground. It was elegant, and the tip was plenty sharp, unlike the weapons Guiche had made in their duel.

"Hit me!" Ash called once he was ready.

Ash already knew that holding a spear made the runes on his hands glow, which made him stronger and faster. This time, he wanted to see if it made him tougher. While holding the spear with one hand, he guarded with the other. He adjusted his feet so he could absorb the impact properly without getting knocked over.

THWACK

"Did it hurt?" Guiche asked, seeing Ash stand perfectly still after taking the hit.

"Not really," Ash replied after a brief moment. "It was weird, I could see the attack coming, and I felt like blocking it. But when I took the hit instead, I barely felt anything." He examined his forearm. "My arm still got a bit scratched. I don't think I'm getting tougher, but it looks like it gives me a better pain tolerance. Higher reflexes too."

"That's good, right?" Guiche asked.

"I think so," said Ash. "And now for the final test."

Ash stabbed the spear into the ground, a soreness appearing on his arm when he put the weapon down. "Pain tolerance only lasts as long as the runes glow, good to know," he muttered. He was surprised it hurt more when the runes powered down than it did when he had taken a hit without the runes in the first place. The runes were supposed to amplify his Aura when he used a weapon, so why were the effects different instead of strictly superior?

Deciding to leave that investigation for another time, Ash took a deep breath in. He tried to remember how Lucario used Bone Rush. Ash closed his hands and held his hands out. His fingers were curled in the air, and his thumbs sat underneath. As Ash exhaled, he extended his hands like he was sliding them down the ends of a stick. His Aura pooled out from his hands, coalescing into a straight staff with irregular nobs at each end.

Ash closed his grip and opened his eyes. In his hands was a glowing, translucent, blue bone. "Worked on the first try!" he exclaimed in glee. "Yeah!"

Guiche was staring at Ash's creation with an open mouth and wide eyes. "Is that a bone?" Guiche asked in confusion. "Made of wind magic?"

"This is a move called Bone Rush," said Ash. "I used an Aura version of it to make a bone out of my Aura. And it looks like it works with the rune too," he added, taking a look at the glowing symbols on his left hand.

"You can create weapons with Wind Magic and use them to become even stronger?!" Guiche said incredulously.

"Aura," Ash corrected reflexively. "And that's what it looks like. Let's try it out!"

Ash swung his newly minted weapon at the Valkyrie. Guiche didn't even bother trying to block the attack. He knew it would be futile. As expected, the glowing bone cleaved through the golem's shoulder and chest with ease, but as it did so, innumerable fractures spread across its surface.

As the Valkyrie's remains fell to the ground, Ash and Guiche watched as the aura bone dissolved into innumerable fragments and disappeared. The two stared blankly at Ash's now empty hand.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Guiche asked.

Ash sighed. "Looks like I'll have to practice that trick."

* * *

Ash kept himself pretty busy, but when he had some spare time, he liked to help out the staff of the Academy. Specifically, he spent plenty of time in the kitchen. He had a good relationship with the cooks and servers. They appreciated the presence of someone who could face down a noble and also was nice to everyone he came across. While there was some initial suspicion when they heard he had used magic, Ash assured them that what he did was a rare ability from his homeland, and—as far as he could tell—it was not magic.

Having the Head Chef in his camp helped smooth that matter over. The mountain-sized man let Ash have free access to the kitchen. Ash helped out with whatever he could, though after he almost set the kitchen on fire while helping near a stove, he had been regulated to small tasks, and only while under supervision. Still, Ash enjoyed it. And everyone pretended not to notice when he snuck some of the food aside for himself or the other familiars, which was a huge plus in his book.

If Ash had to nominate one place in the Academy with the cheeriest environment, the kitchen would win hands down.

"Hi, Ash!"

"Greetings, Mr. Ash."

"Hello, Ash!"

Turning around to a see a trio of young women entering the kitchen, Ash briefly paused what he was doing to give them a friendly wave. "Hi, Mary, Anne, and Mary Anne," he greeted them with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

The three ladies had expressively different personalities, but were nearly identical in physical appearance. If they hadn't introduced themselves as cousins, Ash would assume they were triplets, or at least sisters. They all appeared to be roughly the same age, late teens or early twenties—not that Ash would dare ask. All of them shared warm, golden brown eyes that they insisted was the color of honey. Their heights were almost a near equal match, with the top of Ash's head barely reaching their eyes. While their modest maid uniforms didn't show of their figures, the outfits also failed to hide the maids' womanly curves, which, as if they were triplets, also failed to give a clear distinction between the three. Even their faces, slightly rounded with full cheeks, had little difference between them.

As if to make themselves even harder to be identified, the only aspect they could attempt to differentiate themselves with—their hair—was kept wrapped in identical tight buns. Their hair color at least had some degree of difference. Mary's hair was a darkish wheat brown. Anne's was a lighter shade of flaxen brown. Mary Anne's hair carried a tint of red, being a light chestnut brown color. If it wasn't for that sole distinction, Ash felt he would never be able to tell them apart. He wasn't like Brock, who could determine the distinctions of any Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny with only a glance.

The three maids approached Ash with cheerful smiles.

"We're working in the kitchen today," said Mary Anne, answering his question. The other two nodded, Mary with enthusiasm and Anne with poise.

"I see you've been hard at work as well," Anne said, observing Ash rolling the dough of croissants.

"Sure am!" Ash replied.

The process for making croissants was simple, but time consuming. The dough had to be folded over repeatedly to create the fluffy, flaky layers that the pastry was famous for. A skilled chef could work a pile of dough with brutal efficiency. While Ash didn't have any training, he did have stamina. The best part about croissants was that until it came time for the final foldings, all that mattered was repetition. Which meant even someone like him didn't have to worry about making mistakes.

"You sure do spend a lot of time here," said Mary thoughtfully. "Don't most boys your age like to go out and play?" She gave him a teasing smile.

"I have a lot of time on my hands," Ash replied honestly. "This is fun, and different from what I usually do. It's a nice change of pace."

"Extra hands are always appreciated," another chef commented. Standing further down the table, he, like Ash, was rolling croissant dough. However, the superiority of his technique was evident in the speed he was turning, folding, and flipping his dough. His piece was also roughly in a square shape, which was easier to cut triangles into. Ash's dough was a deformed splat, more closely resembling a blob of slime that had carelessly fallen to the floor than any identifiable shape. "Hugo has us run ragged, me especially," the chef added in a low mutter.

Ash winced, remembering how Hugo had silenced Pierre when Ash had first visited the kitchen with Siesta. "I don't think he means anything bad by it, Pierre," Ash assured the chef. "He seems to be just a bit rough around people."

Pierre's shoulder slumped. The young man looked to be in his early twenties, but with his timidity Ash could easily picture him being no more than a teenager. "I know he's not a bad sort, but I wish Marteau was still in charge."

"Who's Marteau?" Ash asked.

"He was the Head Chef who retired at the end of the last school year," Anne answered. "He was a generally well-mannered man who ran the kitchen effectively."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming along," said Ash.

Mary Anne leaned towards his ear and whispered, "Between you and us, he probably would have been fired in a year or two if he hadn't retired when he did."

"Why?"

"Well…" Mary drawled conspiratorially. "He was great when working with other people, but nobles were easily able to get under his skin. Spells go flying a lot in the Academy, and they can be quite annoying to some people."

"He nearly blew a gasket when an explosion from one of the first years caused us to lose an hour's worth of food to the floor," Pierre confessed.

"First years?" Ash mused. If that had happened last year, and Louise was a second year… Ash sighed. "At least no one was hurt, right?"

"We were all a safe distance away," Anne assured him. "The walls of the Academy are enchanted to resist wayward spells; it was the noise and vibrations that kept causing problems throughout the year."

"I heard some of the nobles were lightly injured," said Mary Anne. "But they have water mages ready to heal them at a moment's notice, so it wasn't like anything really bad happened."

"That's nobles for you, they do whatever they want and are never in any real trouble for their actions," said Mary with a small touch of bitterness.

Ash looked at the young woman in concern. "Do you… hate nobles?" he asked questioningly.

Mary's eyes shot open and she waved her hands frantically. "Oh, no!" she denied fervently. "Some of them are pricks, sure, but can you imagine not having nobles and their magic?"

"Disease and injuries would be incurable without water mages," said Anne.

"Without earth magic it's near impossible to construct anything made of metal or stone," Mary Anne added.

"Air mages are needed for weather control, especially in farmland areas," said Pierre.

Ash noted that none of them offered any praise for fire mages. Then again, lighting campfires and candles didn't sound nearly as impactful as everything else they mentioned.

"Nobles are a necessary part of society," Mary agreed with a nod. "I wish some of them would get off their high horse and pull the sticks out of their arses, but at least the teachers in charge of the school are fair. Unlike the students," she added with a snort.

"Normally they straighten up in their final year, but these students are an especially troublesome bunch," said Anne with a sigh.

"Especially the second-years," Mary Anne added. "I'm glad you put that class in their place by beating the playboy. They could use a good lesson."

Ash frowned. While he agreed that the students were a pain, it wasn't fair to group all the nobles based on what the loud obnoxious ones did. Even Guiche, who instigated the mess, wasn't a really bad person. Before he could open his mouth to respond, another voice cut in.

"Don't forget Miss Valliere is in that class, and Ash is her familiar."

The five of them jumped and turned to see Siesta standing behind the three maids. In spite of her unnoticed approach, in her arms were a stack of trays, dishes, cups, and utensils, all neatly arranged but reaching all the way to her chin. Her head that floated above the collection of silverware looked at her fellow maids disapprovingly.

"And as I told you before, Mr. Gramont apologized for his actions after the duel," Siesta reminded her coworkers. "Since then, he hasn't made a move on any of the other female students. He's learning, and I don't appreciate your gossip of him." Despite Siesta looking to be their junior by a few years, the three maids looked ashamed, like children with their hands caught in a cookie jar.

"Force of habit," said Anne ashamedly.

"We'll lay off of him," Mary Anne vowed.

Mary nodded, but added, "The other students are still open targets though, until they prove that they're more than magic moneybags."

Siesta sighed, but rolled her eyes good naturedly as she began carrying her oversized stack to the sink.

Both Anne and Ash moved to assist her, but Anne reached Siesta first. "You really need to take these in smaller batches," Anne said with a sigh as she removed the top half of Siesta's load, a tray containing all the neatly stacked silverware. "You're going to break something these days. Founder knows if its these plates or your back."

"Definitely her back," Mary stage whispered to the others, much to Siesta's embarrassment. "Trust me, the way she's growing, she's going to have plenty of back problems in the future." Mary Anne slapped her arm, and a discreet motion to Ash, but was also struggling to hold back her giggles. Pierre flushed and turned back to his task, determined not to entertain such thoughts while nearby his female coworkers. Ash… had the innuendo fly straight over his head.

"I keep telling you, it's not too heavy," Siesta insisted, though she had made no move to stop Anne from relieving some of the burden. True to her word, while Anne had to walk carefully with her load to ensure nothing would fall, Siesta moved with ease as she set the trays in an empty sink and began scrubbing away. "In fact," Siesta added, "I think the exercise helps me keep fit."

"You're definitely keeping fit in the right areas," Mary said as she looked at Siesta's body enviously. Mary, like her cousins, wasn't lacking in feminine charm. However, Siesta was winning when it came to bust size, and being younger, she still had time to grow.

"Exercise is great for staying healthy," Ash agreed, still oblivious to the byplay.

"It's different for women," Anne informed him. "Men don't like women that are too strong."

"They don't?" Ash said in surprise. "Most of my female companions were strong though, and I learned a lot from them. I like my friends for who they are. Anyone who dislikes someone for being too strong is just jealous."

Mary Anne's eyes lit up. "Don't go clouding his mind, Anne," she said to her cousin. "He's allowed to choose whatever type of women he likes."

"What?" Ash asked in confusion.

"I think its admirable that he likes stronger girls," Mary Anne continued, grabbing Ash by the arm. Ash looked uncomfortable by the young woman's proximity as she continued, "A strong wife is a good wife."

"I think you're being too pushy," said Mary, grabbing Ash's other arm and pulling him away. "There's a difference between strong-willed and annoying."

"That's not your call to make," Marry Anne argued, pulling Ash back to her.

"It's not yours either," Mary retorted with another tug.

"You both should be ashamed of yourselves," said Anne as she glared at the two.

"Stay out of it!"

"Are you okay, Ash?" Sieta asked as she watched Ash be tugged back and forth by the two arguing brunettes.

Ash made a futile attempt to shrug. He felt like a Teddiursa doll being fought over by two children. "I've been worse," he answered honestly.

"ASH!"

The kitchen door was flung open by a very panic-faced Louise. "Where's Ash?" she called out. With speed that betrayed their profession, the women surrounding him released his limbs and moved to stand behind him.

"Here!" Ash announced, stepping forward. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

Louise opened her mouth to answer, but closed it slowly as she eyed the women standing around her familiar. "You have quite a few female companions," she said suspiciously.

Ash turned around. "Oh yeah, you've met Siesta, but this is Mary, Anne, and Mary Anne," he introduced them in turn. "And he's Pierre," he added, pointing a flour covered finger at his sole male compatriot. The chef turned to give Louise a nervous nod before turning back to his work and doing his best to blend into his surroundings.

Louise shook her head. "Not important," she said brusquely. She stepped forward and grabbed Ash by the arm. "We need to go to the city to buy you a new outfit."

"Now?" Ash asked. He didn't plant his feet, but he walked slowly despite Louise's tugging as he tried to puzzle out the girl's urgency.

"Yes!"

"Can it wait a minute?"

"What's so important you can't drop it?" Louise asked. She narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me that want to spend more time with these women than your own master."

"My hands are covered in flour," Ash deadpanned, holding them up so she could see.

"Oh," said Louise sheepishly. "Yes, do wash that off."

"What's so important that we have leave now anyway?" Ash asked as he went to the sink next to Siesta and washed his hands.

"You remember the Void Day celebration is coming up?"

"Yeah, everyone's been talking about it. The kitchen's been busy preparing."

"There's a special guest coming to watch this year's celebrations, including the familiar talent show."

"Who?"

Louise's eyes lit up in sparkles. "The princess!"

The entire kitchen fell silent enough. The only sound came from the cackling flames on the stove. The entire staff knew that a visit from the Princess would make the event one of the most important days in the entire year. If the celebrations went well, the Academy reputation would skyrocket, and there was a chance they would receive a bonus in pay. If it went poorly… some people would be losing their jobs.

This news was monumental.

Ash looked at Louise surprise and uttered the first thing that came to his mind, "There's a princess?"

* * *

After Louise had dragged Ash from the kitchen, Siesta went back to the dishes, and the brunette cousins sighed and conferred in hushed whispers.

"How are we supposed to keep an eye on him if Miss Valliere keeps dragging him away," Mary lamented.

"Maybe it'd be easier if we didn't back off every time Miss Valiere showed up," Mary Anne pointed out.

"And make her even more suspicious?" Anne asked. "It's bad enough you two take every opportunity to cling to him."

"I moderate myself," Mary Anne said defensively.

"He's cute!" Mary protested.

"That's no excuse," said Anne harshly. "Remember, Osmond told us to watch him and keep his attention, but we can't let Miss Valliere know what we're doing. She's a possessive sort, and she would take drastic measures to keep Ash close to her if she found out we were keeping eyes on him. And since Ash is very open, it's imperative that we keep this secret from both Ash and his master."

"Keep what a secret?"

The three turned to see Siesta standing behind them, a confused expression on her face. Behind here were a stack of sparkling dishes that had been cleaned in record time.

"Founder foot fungus," Mary Anne cursed.

"Seconded," Mary said in agreement.

Anne sighed. "Why me?"

* * *

**This chapter was the closest I could get to a montage. I needed to dump as much info as possible and set up a daily routine for Ash and Louise, and this was the best way I found to do it. This would be easier in a visual medium instead of a written story, but it is what it is. Stability to character lives makes it easier for me to write them going about their day, or making any changes to from the status quo. If it looks like Ash is always busy... Yes, yes he is.**

**In stories like these, I try to limit my use of OCs. I only use them if a canon character can't fill the role I need. I know some people hate OCs of any sort, but I need them, so I added them.**

**If you missed it from the top A/N, POLL is up on my PROFILE. Tell me who you want to see show up in the next addition to the _Louise Summons_ series!**

**Looks like people are pretty satisfied with the explanations I've given for the runes and Ash's abilities so far. Glad to hear it! If you guys want, I can put together a list of Ash's currently discovered abilities for next chapter. Also, to the people gave me extra information on in universe mechanics/history, thanks! ****I've been loving the discussions I've been having you guys. People have really been challenging my choices for the story (in a very respectful and usually positive way), and I think the story has grown better because of it. Thank you for the heart and nutritious meal of reviews and PMs!**

**Keep the food coming. Even _Bitter Herbs_ are still good for staying healthy! Reviews (and PMs) are food for a writer's soul!**


	8. A New Partner

**IT'S OVER 9000! (again)**

**I just broke my record last week, now I'm doing it again by 321 words (not including A/N) for a total of 9450 words on this chapter. YIKES! No wonder I'm getting this done past midnight instead of past noon like I usually do.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! IMPORTANT INFORMATION IN BOTTOM A/N!**

* * *

Professor Colbert was tired.

There are several types of tired. There was the traditional sleepy tired, which could be solved by a good rest. There was also the stressful tired, which would not fade unless the source of said stress was dealt with. The weary tired was when the mind was overtaxed to the point that the body was negatively affected. Finally, there was the discouraged tired, when things were going poorly to the point that one longed to lie on the floor and wish for death to claim them so that the eternal spiral of dreary misery would finally come to a blissfully peaceful end.

Actually, that last one was despaired tired, a more advanced version of discouraged tired.

Regardless, Colbert was suffering from all forms of tiredness. His massive workload was preventing him from getting the sleep he so desperately needed. The abilities of Louise's familiar were a puzzle he still could not solve. The security measures of the Academy were being double and triple-checked due to the Princess's decision to attend this year's celebration. And he still hadn't figured out how to approach a conversation with Miss Longueville.

One of these issues was objectively less important than the others, but tiredness is subjective, so Colbert had no reprieve. He had to prepare for a meeting with a local count to ensure that the roads to and from the Academy would remain clear during the Princess's stay. While would assume that such an action would be a matter of common sense done out of obligation, the uneasy political state of the country meant that Colbert had to confirm the arrangements in person to ensure that affairs were in order.

The count was the slimy sort of noble. He couldn't be trusted with anything except his own possessions. Osmond had suggested that Colbert take Longueville with him for insurance, as the count had a well-known weakness for women. However, Colbert felt like exposing a vulnerable woman to such a character would put a stain on his morals. Mrs. Longueville wouldn't be in any true danger, but Colbert's conscience was pained by the thought of bringing the woman anywhere near that lecher.

"Mr. Colbert?" a voice inquired.

"Yes?" Colbert replied distractedly. Turning around, he saw the subject of his thoughts gazing at him with concern. "Mrs. Longueville!" he exclaimed, nearly tripping over his heel in surprise as he came to an abrupt stop. "Fancy seeing you here."

Longueville gave him a mysterious look as she tilted her head ever so slightly to the side. "We're in front of the headmaster's office," Longueville pointed out, nodding her head towards the office door.

"Ah, yes. I didn't realize." Colbert definitely needed a break. He didn't even remember why he had gone to the headmaster's office in the first place.

"Is something worrying you, Mr. Colbert?" Longueville asked with concern.

"Please, call me Jean," Colbert insisted.

"But you're my senior."

"No, I insist. Please."

A small smile crossed Longueville's face as she gave him a nod. "Jean, then. Please, tell me what trouble you."

The balding man sighed. He pulled a handkerchief from his robe and began wiping his spectacles as he talked. "There are far too many things to mention," Colbert lamented. And too many confidential matters as well, he mentally added. "Every Void Day celebration was already a headache, but with the princess visiting as well? Suffice to say, this year's celebration is leaving a lot of the faculty run ragged to make sure everything goes smoothly." He replaced his spectacles on his nose, sighing once again.

Longueville nodded understandingly. "I take it security is also an issue?"

"As much as would be expected," Colbert replied.

"I wish there was something I could do to help," said Longueville, a pitied expression on her face.

Colbert hesitated, remembering his meeting with the noble. "I'm not sure I can request your assistance," he said slowly.

"Is it confidential?" Longueville asked in abject disappointment.

"Well, no," Colbert admitted. "But I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

Longueville covered her mouth her hand as she let out a small giggle. "I assure you, I won't be scared off so easily. It takes strong will to keep up with Old Osmond, after all."

"True, most of his previous secretaries left pretty swiftly," Colbert said contemplatively. "Very well. I am meeting with a local noble later today. I would appreciate your company. However…"

"However?" Longueville pressed curiously.

Colbert sighed. "Are familiar with the name Count Mott?"

The secretary wrinkled her nose. "In passing, yes. His reputation far precedes him."

"He's of a troublesome sort, but I need his cooperation to arrange the guards that will be watching the roads," Colbert said with obvious reluctance. "Your company would make my task easier. However, I want you to know that you are under no obligation to accept."

"Gladly."

Colbert blinked. Thinking he couldn't have possibly heard her correctly, he asked, "Come again?"

"Count Mott might be an infamous lecher, but I can trust you to protect me, can't I?" Longueville gave Colbert an innocent smile as she said this.

The man flushed red at the secretary's charm. "Of course," Colbert vowed, narrowly avoid stammering like a schoolboy. "I promise to protect you."

"Thank you," Longueille said with an obvious sigh of relief. "It comforts me to hear that. Speaking of security, what is in place right now?" At Colbert's questioning look, she explained. "Is there anything lower faculty such as myself need to prepare for?"

"Don't hold yourself as lower," Colbert lightly admonished her. "Do not worry, you'll be quite safe. Between the princess's own guards and the teachers here, no one will able to cause a ruckus."

The green haired woman still looked concerned. "But what if an assassin of some sort sneaks in?"

"The wards will make it difficult for anyone to go over the walls without being noticed," Colbert assured her. "Going through or under the walls will be even harder. Even an earth mage would struggle to break through."

"And there are no obvious weaknesses?" Longueville asked worriedly. "After all, the Academy vault, which I've heard has some very valuable items, is only guarded by a simple padlock."

"Oh, by the Founder, no," said Colbert with a hearty chuckle. "That padlock was crafted by the royal family themselves. Even a square class mage wouldn't be able to get in without the key. Additionally, the wards would repel enemy attempts of entry by magic."

As Longueville looked on with innocent curiosity, Colbert thought harder about the school's magic defenses. "Well," he finally said. "Even though the castle walls are designed to take a lot of magical damage without being destroyed—extremely necessary in a school of youths practicing magic—there is still a limit. Alternatively, I suppose the only other weakness would be sheer force, like siege weapon or a large golem." Colbert missed how Longueville's eyes lit up. "But the amount of time it would take and the noise it would make would give us plenty of time to catch any criminal trying to force their way in."

"That puts me at ease," said Longueville with a relieved smile. "Thank you, Jean. This may sound sudden but, would you care to join me for lunch?"

Colbert's face lit up. "I'd be delighted, Mrs. Longueville."

"Oh, please, there's no need for formalities between us. Is there, Jean?"

"Longueville, then," Jean Colbert conceded with a smile. "I hear that Chef Hugo was preparing steaks."

"That sounds perfect."

"Doesn't it?"

The two strolled down the hallways side by side, cheery smiles on both of their faces.

Colbert's blue eyes were bright like a boy in his youth.

Longueville's golden eyes were cold, crafty, and calculating.

* * *

Ash had expected a trip to the city to be on foot, as he usually traveled. After all, there were no cars in this era. However, Louise had surprised him by having a pair of horses prepared by the school's front gate.

"Are they yours?" Ash asked Louise as he took stock of the two steeds. One was a chestnut and the other was a dappled grey. Both were saddled and bridled, ready to be ridden. He reached out his hands to rub their noses, and they nuzzled him back affectionately.

Louise shook her head. "I rented them for the occasion," she informed him.

She marveled at how easily Ash approached the creatures. Rented horses were trained to be easily handled by any noble, but they seemed extraordinarily affectionate towards her familiar. "Are you familiar with horseback riding?"

Ash turned from his new animal friends to look at her confusion. "I don't think that translated well," he said. "What's a horse?"

Louise gave him a deadpan look. "You are currently petting two of them," she said. Huffing, she added, "I'm guessing you don't know how to ride then?"

"Hey, I may not know all the creatures around here, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to ride them," Ash replied. Choosing the grey horse, he put a foot in the stirrups and hoisted himself up with ease. "Woah, this one's a little higher than what I'm used to. So cool!"

"At least riding won't be a problem," said Louise with a relieved sigh. She looked at her mount, the chestnut mare. She examined the distance between the ground, the stirrup, and the saddle.

"Ash."

"Yes?"

"Get down and help me up."

* * *

"Wow…" Ash said in awe as he was pulled through the busy city streets. "This place is amazing!"

The scenery really drove home that he was in a different era. The roads were much narrower than the ones he was used to. Everywhere Ash could see people were rushing through the flow of traffic. There was no order, only chaotic frenzy. And yet, everyone still managed to worm their way to their destination.

Almost every building they passed was a store of some kind. Jewelry, clothes, shoes, dresses, decoration, stores of every kind were lined up in no particular order. The only consistent trend Ash noticed was that everything here was higher end. It wasn't as if everything was encrusted with jewels, but the bright colors made it clear that this area was meant for people with money to spend.

Further up ahead, Ash could see several towers and a large stone castle cresting above the tops of the nearby buildings. "Who lives there?" he asked pointing a finger at the distant castle.

Louise briefly glanced in the direction he was pointing. "It's the royal castle, who do you think would be living there?" she snapped.

"The king, queen, and princess?" Ash guessed. "Maybe a prince too?"

Louise sighed. "The king passed away a few years ago," she said mournfully. "The crown princess has no siblings, only her mother, the queen."

"Oh," Ash said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Louise sighed. "Sometimes I forget how much of a clueless foreigner you are," she said. "Just don't bring it up with the princess when she visits. You'll pay if you make her cry." She glared at Ash, making him understand that this threat was not to be taken lightly.

"Understood!"

"Good," said Louise with a slightly sadistic smile. "Now, here's what we have to get while we're here. I need to get you some commoner clothes, a set of formal wear, and replace my garments you destroyed. Oh, and you need a proper weapon too."

"A weapon?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Louise affirmed. "As my familiar, you also serve as my personal protector, a bodyguard of sorts. And a guard cannot defend without a weapon in hand."

"True, I do need a solid weapon that won't break in one hit," Ash said thoughtfully. "If that's the case, I could always ask Guiche to make me something."

Louise made a sour face. "I will not rely on Gramont and become in his debt," she said firmly. "Besides, despite Guiche's talent, he's only a dot class mage. He might be better than a common blacksmith, but he can't replicate the craftsmanship of a proper weapon."

"So, there are some things nobles can't do," Ash suggested cheekily.

"Hmph! A talented earth mage could easily craft a blade of peerless quality," Louise insisted. "Guiche, however, cannot. So, we will need to find a worthy blade for you. But first, clothes."

Ash looked at Louise in resignation as the girl spied their first stop. The mannequins at the front of the shop were decorated in frilly summer dresses. "I hate shopping," he said dejectedly.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you that I _really_ hate shopping?" Ash grunted as he struggled to balance his load. Louise hadn't bought a lot, but she had insisted that he couldn't curl up their purchases into a ball and tuck it under his arm, so he was stuck holding multiple bags in his hands with dress bags draped across his forearms. The baggage wasn't heavy, but it was cumbersome.

"Shopping isn't as bad as you make it sound," said Louise.

"You're not the one carrying someone else's new wardrobe," Ash deadpanned.

"Some of those clothes are yours," Louise pointed out.

"Yeah, about one hand's worth." Ash shook the hand that carried his bags for emphasis. The load was noticeably smaller than the one in his other hand. "The rest is all yours."

"And as my familiar, you should carry your burden without complaint," Louise said primly.

Ash sighed. As much as he'd like to argue, he really couldn't see Louise being able to carry all of her clothes and still being able to move. No offense to the girl, but she was quite a bit frailer than the girls he was used to. Probably because he was a noble, he supposed. And while Ash didn't like being a packhorse, it wouldn't be his first time serving as one for a female companion on a shopping spree. "Are we finally done?" he asked wearily.

"Almost," Louise replied. "With our outfits taken care of, we still have to find you a sword."

"Where would we get that?" Ash asked. There were surrounded by clothing and jewelry stores. He doubted they would find a proper weapon in this part of the city.

"Simple," Louise said confidently. "We head to the commoner areas. That's where we're likely to find a weaponsmith."

"Huh, that makes sense," Ash replied. "Normal people are more likely to need a weapon since mages just use their wands for everything."

"Don't act like all mages rely on their magic!" Louise said insistently.

"They don't?"

"Of course not! Why would you even assume such a thing?"

Ash looked at her incredulously. "Louise," he deadpanned. "I haven't seen you or any of your classmates do any form of intense physical exercise since you summoned me. No one even runs unless their trying to get to class on time!"

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Also, I've seen your classmates flick their wands and levitate their books around so they didn't have to carry them."

"It's practical."

"Guiche is the most fit of your classmates and even he admits he only exercises enough to make himself look good!"

At this point, Louise was blushing furiously. "We're all students, so that's not an accurate representation of proper mages!" she protested. "After all, the Griffon Knights and Manticore Knights are the greatest military divisions in Tristan, and all of their reputable members are of higher-class nobility."

Ash looked intrigued. "I don't know what those are, but it sounds cool!" he said excitedly. "Hopefully, I'll get to see them in person."

"They are a part of the Royal Guard, so some of them may come with the princess," said Louise. "Which is why we need to get you presentable as fast as possible." She stopped, looking around. "Where are we?" she asked.

The two were still on the busy main road, but the crowd of people had changed. No longer was the normal person on the street dressed in a sundress or mage robes. Instead, simple, slightly worn outfits were the norm. People did not give the polite courtesy of avoiding contact, instead, they brushed past one another with hardly a mutter of acknowledgement. There were no more upscale boutiques and accessory stores lining the sides of the street. The nearby shops were mundane, selling plain, practical clothes, simple trinkets, and decorative items that would stand out for the worse in any noble's house.

"I think we're in the normal part of town," Ash concluded.

"Excellent," said Louise, her voice filling with pride. "We are exactly where we need to be."

"Sure," Ash said, rolling his eyes. He had gotten himself and his friends lost enough times to recognize Louise's bluff. "Then where's the weaponsmith?"

The mage looked around, expression falling. "I'm not entirely certain," Louise admitted. "I've only ever been to the noble's district."

"Maybe we could ask someone?" Ash suggested with a shrug.

Looking around at the faces of those who rather avoided the two like the plaque or cast a nasty sneer in the direction, Louise scoffed. "You can't just walk up to someone and ask for directions," the noble girl said.

"Why not?" Ash asked. "Someone who lives here would know exactly where we need to go."

Louise shook her head violently. "You must be cautious when you're in the city," she warned him. "If you ask questions that make you seem vulnerable, cretins will pick up on it. That is why diligence is—oomph!"

Louise was cut off as a small figure shoved past her and dashed away, knocking the petite mage to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked Louise. He would have reached out a hand to her, if his arms weren't already full.

"I'm fine," Louise said, discreetly rubbing her bottom. "This is why I don't like going out in the city too often. Too many rude people wandering about. Let's keep walking and then maybe we'll find a…" Louise's voice trailed off as she began looking around and pat her sides frantically. "Oh no! Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Ash asked.

"My coin purse!"

Sure enough, the small coin pouch that had been attached to Louise's waist was now gone. Ash narrowed his eyes as he looked in the direction of the person who had knocked down Louise. "Was that a pickpocket?" he asked.

"Of course, it was a pickpocket!" Louise shouted angrily. "Great. Now I don't have any money left to buy a sword. That was the last of my allowance too."

"Want me to catch him?" Ash asked suddenly.

Louise actually snorted at that. "If you can catch him," she said sarcastically. "He's probably long gone by now."

To her surprise, Ash dumped the load of clothes in her arms and took off. "What are you doing?" she called out after him.

"I'll be right back!" Ash shouted in response.

The thief had a head start, but the thickness of the crowd made the distance meager. Ash jumped up and grabbed a ledge jutting out from a nearby building. Straining his arm muscles, he swung one leg onto the ledge, and then the other. A quick roll brought the rest of his body on to the elevated ground. He then stood and took a look at where he had seen the thief run off. He didn't see the kid, so he ran to where he had seen the kid last, jumping from building to building in his pursuit. A few people shouted from below, some in surprise, and some in anger.

"Sorry!" Ash threw an apology over his shoulder as he continued the chase.

Stopping at the corner he had seen the kid, Ash looked around. It was hard to make out individual features from all the people, but not too many of the crowd were wearing cloaks. Among them, there were very few who were sprinting. And as far as Ash could see, there was only one person who was cloaked, running, and smaller than even Louise.

"Found you," said Ash triumphantly.

The trainer continued his run, jumping the distance between buildings with ease. He had gone through much harsher terrain while traveling around the world. While he couldn't run at his top speed while keeping his balance, the thief was also hindered by the crowd. Ash found himself slowly catching up just as the thief rounded a corner into an alley. Once Ash spied a clear spot on the ground to land on, he jumped down to street level to continue the pursuit. He found the thief with one hand rested on against the wall. The cloaked kid's breaths were high and raspy as he clutched his ill-gotten good s with his free hand.

"I'll be taking that back," Ash declared, stepping into the alley.

The thief whirled around with a yelp and a jump. Ash caught sight of a few purple strands from under the thief's hood as he turned to face Ash. "Who are you?" the thief asked in a squeaky voice. "Wait, you're the brat's guard? How did you find me? You managed to follow me? How did you do that?"

Ash waited.

"What? Am I too low for you to give me a response? You think that just because I'm a common pickpocket you don't have to answer my questions? You think you're that much of a big shot just because your mistress can prance around in a prissy dress?"

"Oh, it isn't that," Ash assured the thief once the kid had finally stopped talking. "It's just that you were answering your own questions, so I was waiting until you were done. I didn't mean to be rude."

The hood only revealed the lower part of the thief's face, so Ash was having trouble making out the kid's facial expressions. But the way the kid froze for several seconds seemed to be out of surprise. "Are you serious?" the kid finally asked.

"Yes," Ash replied with a hint of a wry smile. "And I was also serious about getting back the money you stole. You shouldn't take what doesn't belong to you."

"Tell that to the nobles who tax people who struggling to survive so they can fill their coffers and stuff their fat faces!"

"Most nobles aren't fat," Ash corrected. "I'm not sure why, but no matter how much they eat at meals very few of them seem to gain weight. I'm thinking there's some kind of magic involved."

Ash could feel the kid's stare from underneath the hood. "That's all you got to say?" he said with an angry hiss.

"No," Ash said with a sigh. "I haven't seen it for myself, but it wouldn't surprise me if nobles would take money away from people who need it for their own greedy reasons." He had heard that such a thing wasn't an uncommon occurrence during this time period.

"Still," the trainer continued. "That doesn't make it right to steal from random people off the street, nobles or not. I'm going to need that coin pouch back." He held out his hand towards the smaller kid.

The kid's head looked down at Ash's extended hand, then rose back up. "You are an idiot," the kid concluded.

"I am not!" Ash protested.

"If you say so," the kid said with a shrug. He threw the purse on the ground and kicked it about a yard away from Ash's feet. "Here, if you want it so badly, you can take it back."

Ash was confused by the surprisingly easy surrender, but he took it in stride. "Thanks, kid," he said as he reached for it. "This makes my job a lot easier."

"That's my line."

Ash looked up, only to get a fistful of dirt, grime, and who-knows-what-else in his eyes. He sputtered, instinctively moving his hands to wipe the brown grit from his face. With a devious grin, the thief dashed forward, scooped up the purse, and darted past the blinded Ash. The thief was home free… until a hand reached out with supernatural speed and snagged the back of his cloak.

Instinctively, the thief shed his cloak, revealing that the young boy was actually a young girl. Cold blue eyes were framed by messy amethyst hair that fell slightly past the girl's shoulders. The ends of her hair were frayed and uneven, as if it had been hacked off by a none-too-sharp knife. The torn brown shirt and shorts the girl wore almost matched the color of her skin, which was splotchy from dirt. Only her face revealed that she was actually fair skinned underneath the muck. She was also skinny, unhealthily so. Her face was gaunt, and her limbs were so thin that she looked like literal skin and bones.

Of course, Ash—currently suffering a temporary case of vision impairment—noticed none of this.

Feeling the slack material in his hand, Ash realized he was no longer holding on to his captive. Tapping into his Aura sight, he dashed forward and seized an arm of the fleeing thief, who gave a girlish squeal.

"How are you doing that?" she asked, kicking him frantically to no effect. "There's no way you could track me by my footsteps. Can you see me while blind? Is that how you tracked me earlier? Is it magic? Does that mean you're a mage knight?"

"Why do you keep answering your questions before I can answer them?" Ash asked, keeping an iron grip on her arm. His captive was small, but she knew where to aim. Face, stomach, shin, between the legs; she was striking at all of his vital areas. Unfortunately for her, she was too slow to get past his blocks and dodges, and too weak to hurt him when she landed a hit on his less guarded areas.

After several seconds of ineffective retaliation, the girl stopped struggling and glared into Ash's closed eyes. "Let me go or I'll scream," she threatened.

"You're a thief," Ash pointed out, cocking his head to the side.

"Who will notice that when they see you assaulting a little girl in an alley?" she challenged.

"You're a girl?"

"Of course!" she said indignantly. "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm a boy!"

"Huh," said Ash as his face scrunched up in thought. "How many girls like you have I run into? I think that makes you the third?"

Now on the verge of panicking, the girl warned, "I'll scream!"

"Then I'll explain you're a thief that I was catching," said Ash reasonably. "You're carrying a purse that clearly isn't yours, so it's pretty obvious."

In response, the thief chunked the purse into a nearby pile of… well, it was mostly brown and smelled worse than Ash's most disastrous attempt at cooking. The coin pouch landed with a loud splat and fell on its side, sinking partway into the heap.

"Now who will believe you?" the girl asked. "You have no proof!"

Instead of responding verbally, Ash dragged her along as he walked to where the purse had fallen.

"So now what? You're going to make me dig it out for you?" she asked, digging in her heels to no effect. "Well, I won't! No matter how much you force me, I won't do a single thing for those greedy nobles. If you want to get it out of that stinkin heap you're going to have to do it yourself!"

"Would you stop shouting in my ear for just _one_ second?" Ash grumbled. He was just managing to regain his sight, blinking away the last bits of grime from his eyes, but now he was in danger of going deaf.

To the girl's surprise, instead of forcing her into the muck to get the money, Ash reached out with his free hand and opened up the purse as it lay in the smell heap. He struggled to hold his breath from the stench as h pried it open with his thumb and scooped up the few remaining coins with his other four fingers. He straightened up quickly, leaving the purse itself in the rotting manure pile, and took a deep breath of relatively cleaner air.

"I really hope Louise only wanted the money and not the purse itself," Ash mused as he slipped the coins into his pocket.

The girl looked at Ash in surprise as he turned and walked to the alley exit, still keeping a gentle but unbreakable grip on her arm. "Where are you taking me?" she asked. "Are you going to take me to the guards to be arrested? Are you looking to humiliate me in public?"

Ash stopped, sighed, and turned around so he was facing her. He made a double take when he noticed her actually appearance. "Are you okay?" he asked instinctively.

The girl glared at him with cold eyes. "What do you think, stupid?"

Ash winced. He had walked right into that one. "Look," he said gently. "I can see that you needed Louise's money, but stealing is still wrong."

"Tell that to me when you're starving and people in a mansion next door are growing fat!"

"I've never experienced it, so I can't say," Ash said honestly. "What I can say, is that you're not a bad kid, just a hungry one. So…" He knelt down, bring him slightly below the child's level. "I have a deal for you."

She gave him a sidelong glance. "Does it involve offering you my services?" she asked suspiciously.

"…no?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're what, ten? I don't think there's anything you can do that I would need."

The girl looked into Ash's eyes, seeing honest confusion. "I thought you were just a short, fresh-faced bodyguard, but it turns out you're just a kid," she said. "How embarrassing."

An angry tic mark popped up on Ash's forehead. "Why do girls younger than me keep calling me a kid?" he muttered to the sky. He sighed again. "Look, I don't know how much any of these coins are worth, and I shouldn't give away Louise's money, so here's my deal: You come back with me, apologize to Louise, and I ask her to give you some money. How does that sound?"

To his surprise, girl only glared at him. "Do you think I'm stupid?" the girl deadpanned. "No prissy noble is just going to just hand over their stolen money."

"I think you'll find Louise to be a bit different from a typical noble," said Ash. The girl still looked suspicious, but her expression changed to confusion when the boy released his grip on her arm. "I'm not going to force you. It's been a long day and I want to go back to the academy and take a nap. Come along if you want, or don't. Your choice."

Ash turned and slowly walked out of the alley. As he turned onto the street, hearing that the girl's footsteps weren't behind him, he sighed. He wanted to help her, and he'd give her his own money if he could, but Louise's money wasn't his to give. If the girl wished to go her own way, there was little he could do.

Before he had gone far, Ash's ears caught the quick patter of feet. He came to gradual stop. Turning around, he saw the girl, once again wearing her ragged brown cloak, creeping up behind him. Ash couldn't help breaking into a grin.

"You should have given me more time to grab my cloak," the girl huffed as she slunk up to his back.

"Sorry," Ash said sheepishly. "Didn't think about it."

The girl lifted her head so she could meet his eyes. "You're weird," she said frankly. "But the good kind of weird. Are you sure your mistress will give me something?"

"Don't worry," said Ash. "Louise acts cold, but she's a good person. She wouldn't turn down someone in need."

* * *

"Are you kidding me? You expect me to give a commoner, a thief no less, _my_ money? The very money she was trying to steal? Absolutely not!"

The grimy girl glared at Louise, as if attempting to burn holes in the noble with her eyes alone.

Ash facepalmed. "Come on, Louise," he pleaded. "Look at her! She was only stealing because she needed it. And she apologized too. You should be able to give her something!"

Louise's expression softened on seeing the dirty girl's tattered clothes and dirtied body. But her eyes hardened as she turned back to her familiar. "Do you know how much a weapon costs?" Louise asked Ash.

"No…?"

"And neither do I," she declared. "Therefore, we can't afford to waste one gold on a peasant. Don't you know what happens when you give money to one of them? Several more crawl out of nowhere, also asking for alms. Next thing you know, you're getting robbed, all because you wanted to help one person."

"I can handle a few thieves," said Ash confidently. "I have a lot of experience dealing with criminals."

"You might, but it's not worth the risk," said Louise with finality.

"Trust me, shortstack," the smallest of the three piped up. "You wouldn't last a second against one of the real ruffians on these streets. They'd skin you and your little lady alive."

"Who are you making short jokes to?" Louise hissed, glaring down at the hooded girl.

"Trust me, I'm stronger than I look," said Ash, putting an arm in front of Louise to settle her. "I can handle a few bad guys."

"Trust you?" The girl snorted. "Just like I trusted you that your mistress would be generous enough to spare me a coin?"

Ash's face fell.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," the thief jeered. "I should have known it was too be good to be true. I've been around enough to see that no one is that generous."

Ash's face perked up. "Have you been around, literally?"

"Humph! I know this entire side of town like the back of my hand," the girl said proudly.

Ash and Louise raised their eyebrows as they looked at the girl's extremely dirty hands.

"Well, excuse me for not having a dozen maids to bathe me every night," the petite pickpocket snapped defensively.

"Who would need a dozen maids to bathe?" Louise asked incredulously. She shook her head. "Never mind that. Would you happen to know where we could find a reputable blacksmith? Specifically, a weaponsmith?"

The girl gave Louise the stink eye. "And what's in it for me? Not getting hauled off to the guards? Or maybe you'll let me off with a warning instead of breaking my hand? Or will you—"

Quick as lightning, Ash clamped a hand over the girl's mouth. "Maybe you'd find some more answers if you gave people a chance to speak," he advised.

The girl pulled away with a huff, but kept silent. Instead, she looked at Louise judgingly.

"Giving to beggars begets beggars forming a line for handouts," Louise began. Ash could see the hooded girl shaking as she struggled to control her tongue. "But paying a commoner for a rendered service is perfectly acceptable," Louise continued. "If you provide a suitable weaponsmith, then we will pay you a finder's fee."

"Oh!" Ash exclaimed, slamming the heel of his fist into his open palm. "Is that what you meant by services when we were in the alley?" he asked the hooded girl.

The pickpocket gave Ash a deadpan look. "I feel embarrassed being caught by someone as stupid as you," she stated, causing Ash to pout. To Louise she asked, "How do I know you'll keep your promise this time?"

"I didn't promise you anything in the first place," Louise grumbled. "But if you want assurance, my familiar is currently holding onto our finances. Ash, put a small silver coin into one of your other pockets."

Ash pulled some coins out of his pocket and sifted through them until he pulled out a small silver one. He slipped it into the pocket on the other side of his pants.

"There," said Louise. "The soft-hearted idiot is now holding onto your payment. If he manages to find a weapon that suits his fancy, then he is free to give the money to you as a reward."

"How do you know you won't spend it on the weapon and leave me with nothing?" the girl asked.

"In the purchase of a proper weapon, that single piece of silver is inconsequential," Louise replied.

"What?"

"She means that a silver coin is pocket change," Ash translated. "Though we still don't know how much one costs…" he added under his breath.

The girl glanced at the purchases sitting by Louise's feet. "I wish I had enough that a silver piece was worth nothing," she said bitterly. "Fine. I'll trust you on this. Follow me." Despondent, she tightened her hood over her head and began walking.

"Wait," Louise commanded.

"What?" the girl snapped, stopping but not turning around.

"What is your name?" Louise asked. "I'm getting tired of mentally calling you 'girl' or 'thief' all the time."

There was a moment of silence from the hooded girl. After several seconds, she turned around. "Maybe if I get paid, I'll feel inclined to answer that question," she retorted before stomping away.

Louise looked indignant, but Ash put an arm out in front of her and shook his head. Louise didn't look mollified, but she followed Ash's lead and quietly followed their guide.

(line break)

"This is the place?" Louise asked skeptically.

The three were in a narrow, dingy alley. Muck lined the walls of each building. Every step they took left footprints in the filthy street. Shop signs hung still in the stale air. Directly in front of them was a shop. The bronze sign that hung above the door had a sword on it.

"The shop owner's been in a slump of bad luck, but he's been the best weapon dealer in the city for years," the hooded girl confirmed. "He's got some pricey bits, but some good stuff too. Just make sure he doesn't overcharge you and make me lose my cut."

"If you know so much about him, why don't you come with us and help?" Ash suggested.

The hood sharply turned as the little girl winced. "I _may_ be on bad terms with the owner," she admitted.

"You stole from him?" Louise assumed.

The other girl nodded sheepishly.

"I guess we'll just have to hope for the best and buy something that doesn't cost an arm and a leg," Ash said he stepped toward the shop door. He paused, then turned to their hooded guide. "Um… would you mind watching our stuff while we're in there?"

"You want to leave our bags outside?" Louise asked incredulously.

"Do you want to bring new clothes in a weapon shop?" Ash questioned.

Louise grumbled, but turned to their hooded guide expectantly.

"I'm going to need payment up front," the girl demanded, holding out an open hand.

Louise nodded to Ash, who dug through his pocket to fish out a small silver coin and place it the hooded girl's palm.

The coin was immediately tucked into the girl's hair. "I'll ward anyone away from your bags as I wait for the rest of my payment," she said with a satisfied grin.

"You better not try to run off," Louise warned.

"I won't."

The girl looked sincere, but Louise was still cautious. "Ash, use your weird sensing thing to keep track of her," she whispered to her familiar. "If you sense her step away from her post, make sure we don't lose anything."

Ash nodded, but he believed their still unnamed guide would keep her word. After all, trusting someone with no identification that they had only just met under bad circumstances wasn't a bad thing, right?

A gentle ringing of a door chime announced the two's entrance into the weapon shop, which was just as unimpressive on the inside as it was on the outside. Weapons covered in a thin layer of soot and dust hung from the walls or were bundled together in barrels that were spaced randomly throughout the store. Seated behind the shop's long front desk was a portly, round-faced man in his fifties. His face was scowling as he watched the door open, but his expression curled into a greedy smile when he saw the two youths enter his store.

"And what can I do for you today, young lady?" he asked.

The shop owner immediately deferred to Louise who was dressed in the robes and clasp of a mage noble. Ash was dressed oddly, but he wasn't wearing a recognizable outfit that showed his class. And he looked rather lost, turning his head to and fro as if searching for a ghost. The arms dealer assumed him to be a young attendant to the young lady, which meant that she was wandering without a minder. That meant she was rather incredibly dangerous, or a sheltered, naïve fool.

"I am looking for a sword for my fa—bodyguard," Louise quickly amended. "One suited for a noble, if you have anything like that in your…" her words trailed of as she reexamined the dinky store. "…fine establishment. I am unfamiliar with weapons, so just bring out your best."

The owner rubbed his hands greedily. Naïve fool it was. This was his chance to turn his luck around and make a fortune off the little lady. "I have just the thing," he said. Taking a key from a chain that hung around his neck, he ducked under the counter and opened a hidden compartment. He pulled out a gleaming rapier with a very ornately carved guard and handle and placed it on the counter.

"It looks good," said Louise appreciatively. "But it looks too frail. Bring me something larger and stronger."

The shop owner gave her a confused look. "The sword is for the boy, is it not?" he asked, nodding his head towards Ash, who was engaged in a staring contest with a barrel of weapons that was sitting in the filthiest corner of the store.

"It is," Louise said proudly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Miss, different swords are suited for different people, you see?" the shop owner said sagely. "In my eternally humble opinion, a rapier like this is a perfect fit for your… e_scort's_ physique. If you catch my drift?"

"Don't presume to know better than I do," Louise snapped. "I said to get a larger and stronger sword for my guard!"

"Everything okay over there?" Ash called out, looking back at the two.

"Everything is fine," Louise assured him. "I'm just making sure this old man knows exactly what kind of sword you need."

"Cool!" Ash said, abandoning his wanderings and running up to the counter like a child in a candy store. "What are we getting?"

The store owner sighed and ducked under his counter once again. "Stupid nobles never listen to the experts," he grunted under his breath as he put away the rapier and drew out an even more ornate broadsword. At least now he was justified in fleecing the brat for all she was worth. The dealer gently laid the sword on the counter and drew it from its sheathe so the two could observe its naked brilliance.

"It looks magnificent," Louise said in awe.

"This blade was forged with a silver infusion to give it the most brilliant shine," the shop owner said with pride. "That cross guard is made of solid gold. All of those jewels you see are genuine. A famous Germanian blacksmith crafted this sword as his life's work, and I have been holding onto it for many years waiting for the right person to sell it to." The lies flowed from his mouth like water from a fountain, and the two children ate it up.

"I've never seen a sword so amazing," said Ash breathlessly. "Can I try it?"

"Be my guest," the shop owner said with a dark chuckle. He watched as Ash lifted the sword off the counter, expecting him to drop it due to the weight of the blade. To his surprise, Ash picked it up with ease and gave it a few test swings.

"It feels a bit light," Ash commented as he made practiced slashes in the air. "Blade length feels weird too. It looks really cool, but I don't think it's the right blade for me."

"But it fits your image perfectly," said Louise.

"And it only costs two thousand ecu," the shop owner added.

"Two thousand!" Louise exclaimed.

"What's an ecu?" Ash asked.

The chop owner gave him a funny look. "You don't know what money is, boy?" he asked.

"He's new," Louise explained.

"Ah, that explains the funny looking black hair."

"My hair looks funny?"

"Not important," Louise interrupted. "Ash, it looks like we'll have to take a different weapon after all. I'll have to wait for my next allowance before we can afford this sword."

"I don't mind," said Ash honestly. "This doesn't even feel like a real weapon anyway."

The shop fell quiet enough to hear a pin drop. "Come again?" Louise asked.

"I don't think this sword is a real weapon," Ash repeated. "See my runes?" He pointed at his left hand which was wielding the sword. The runes were mostly covered by his fingerless gloves, but a few of the marks were visibly inert. "They always glow when I'm holding a weapon, and glow brighter when I swing it. But they aren't reacting at all, so I don't think this sword is a real weapon."

Louise slowly turned her head to the shop owner, her eyes narrowed in rage. "Were you trying to sell me a fake?" she hissed.

'The boy doesn't know what he's talking about!" the man protested. "Those types of swords are the ones all the nobles are giving to their servants right now. They're expensive, yes, but everyone wants one! Take a look around the capital. You'll see plenty of nobles whose servants are armed with swords just like that one!"

Louise's eyes narrowed further. "I thought you said this sword was the life's work of a Germanian blacksmith," she said suspiciously. "If that's the case, how would so many swords of its kind exist all the way in Tristan?"

"I, well—" The shop owner pulled on his collar as he started to sweat.

Louise's glare forced the store owner to turn away. "Ash," the girl called.

"Yes?"

"We're leaving." With that, Louise turned on her heel and stormed towards the door.

"Hold on," said Ash. "I need to check something first."

"What is it?" Louise asked, turning back towards him.

Ash wandered to the forlorn corner of the store that had attracted his attention the minute they had stepped inside. "I know there's something here," he said. "Or someone."

"Like a store attendant?" Louise asked with a sniff.

"Who you callin' an attendant, girlie?" a gruff voice asked.

Louise whirled around to the shop owner, who raised his hands in surrender and shook his head vigorously. Turning her head back to the corner of the store the voice had come from, she saw no one. "Who said that?" she called out.

"Use your eyes instead of your big mouth and maybe you'll find out!" the voice cackled.

"Ha!" Ash cried triumphantly. "I knew I wasn't going crazy!" He stepped forward and stuck his hand inside a barrel of weapons, pulling out a rust-covered longsword. The runes on his hand glowed brightly as he pointed the blade up. "You're a taking sword, aren't you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea, partner?" the sword shot back, a rusty latch on its hilt opening and closing like a mouth.

"Partner?" Ash echoed.

"You're the Gandalfr, aren'tcha?" the sword responded. "I'm Derflinger, which makes me your partner."

"Is that how it works?" Ash asked.

Louise suddenly grabbed Ash by the ear. "Why are you so calm?" she hissed in his ear. "It's a talking sword. Swords don't talk! Unless you're going to tell me that this is normal for you?"

"I've never seen a talking sword before either," Ash admitted. "But I have seen living swords before. Well, kind of living. They were ghost-types. Some say that the swords were possessed by the souls of dead soldiers and floated around looking for people to grab their handles so they could drain the life from them." He looked down at Derflinger, suddenly looking nervous. "You aren't a soul eating sword ghost creature, are you?"

"HAHA!" the sword cackled. "That's the most ridiculous story I've ever heard! No, partner, I'm not going to eat your soul. I may not have one of my own, but I don't need it!"

Ash let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear," he said. "That would have been awkward."

"Awkward!" Louise exploded. "You took a chance that this sword could have eaten your soul and you're this casual about it!"

"I kinda forgot about the stories until after I picked him up," Ash explained sheepishly.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

Derf chuckled as Ash halfheartedly defend himself from Louise's fist bashing against his skull. "This makes me feel really nostalgic," the sword said heartily. "And I don't even remember why!"

"Shut up, you pesky sword," the shop owner grumbled. "Thanks to you, my business has plummeted."

"Ha! Maybe if you stopped trying to swindle people, you'd actually make a profit. How's that for solid advice?"

"Speaking of swindling," said Louise with a deceptively sweet smile as she turned to the shop owner. "How much for the sword?"

"Well," the man said thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin. "The sword is a one of a kind and claims to be six thousand years old. I could probably sell him for…" A look into Louise's eyes made the man reconsider his tune. "One hundred ecu," he said promptly.

"Is that so?"

The old man started to sweat. "Please, miss, I need to earn a living here," he begged.

"You could start by emptying out the trash you have lyin' around the place," Derflinger piped up. "This place hasn't seen a good sweeping in months. And trust me, I've been here the entire time—"

"Free! Take him for free!" the man shouted desperately. "That sword is cursed with misfortune! Just get it out of my store! In fact, you'd be doing me a favor if you did so! I'll owe you a favor! Please, just get rid of it!"

"Hmm…" Louise looked suspicious, but taking a sword for free was suitable compensation for trying to deceive and belittle her. The favor was a nice bonus, though she doubted she would have need of it. "We accept. A pleasure doing business with you." She turned to Ash, who was staring at the shop door. "What?" she asked.

"Trouble outside, I think," he said as he headed towards the door, his new sword still in hand. He pushed open the door to see four guys dressed in ratty clothing making a semi-circle around Louise's new purchases. Barely visible behind the larger figures was the ratty cloak of their pickpocket/guide, who was shouting at the four thugs.

"—you better be gone by the time they come out, otherwise they'll chop ya to pieces and roast the skin from your flesh!"

"Oh, don't worry," said the biggest one, a ruffian with a scar over his right eyebrow. "We'll be gone long before they're out. You'd best be gone too, unless you want trouble." The jingle of the door chime caused his head to snap towards the door, where he saw Ash stepping out with a rusted sword. "I thought you said it was a noble girl and her bodyguard!" he said with a laugh. "Who's this pipsqueak with a beat-up sword?"

"I don't know who you are, but you're picking on my new friend," Ash said with a glare. "Leave."

The band of four started laughing. "Really?" the biggest one asked with a sneer. "And who's going to make us?"

"Ash, what is going on over here?" Louise asked as she stepped out of the store. The men's laughter abruptly stopped when they noticed the pentagram clasp on the girl's cloak.

"It's a mage!"

"Run for it!"

"She's going to burn our skin off!"

The biggest goon's three companions took off immediately, but he still stood defiantly. "A child mage isn't a threat," he said, half to himself as he drew a shabby knife from his belt. "I doubt a little girl like you even knows how to cast a spell." He took a menacing step towards Louise, who instinctively reached for her wand. She forced herself to keep a steady hand, even as her legs threatened to wobble. The ignorant ruffian was wrong about her being a child, but he was right about her not being able to cast a spell.

Ash, as fearless as ever, drew his blade and pointed it in the face of the man. "Leave," Ash growled as the runes on his hand grew in intensity.

The ruffian took pause when he saw the boy's brown eyes shift to icy blue. The trash littering the alleyway began to shift as waves of energy began emanating from Ash's body. He noticed the marks beneath Ash's glove gradually increasing in brightness. "You're both mages!" he screeched, running off after his friends.

Ash blinked, letting his eyes return to normal and his aura die down. "That was easier than I expected," he said as he pulled Derflinger back into his sheathe. "I expected them to at least try to put up a fight."

"I'm glad they didn't," said Louise shakily.

The hooded girl looked between the two of them in confusion. "You're both mages?" the hooded girl asked cautiously.

"Yes."

"No."

Louise and Ash exchanged a glance.

"It's complicated," Ash said. "I can do a few tricks, but I'm more of a magical beast trainer than a spell caster or a fighter."

"Then where's your beasts?"

Ash's face fell. "I was summoned to Louise without my partner or any of my other companions," he said dejectedly.

"Don't worry, partner! Now you have me!"

The hooded girl jumped back, startled. "You bought the cursed sword?" she asked hysterically. "I told you to be careful! He's been trying to get rid of that thing forever! How much did he swindle you for it? Any amount you payed was too much!"

"Actually, he gave it to us for free," said Louise triumphantly. "He deserved as much for trying to trick us with a fake sword."

The girl let out a sigh. "But you still got _that _sword?" she asked.

"I'll have you know that I'm a one of a kind, ancient, legendary sword!" Derflinger declared. "I'll bet you've never laid eyes on a weapon quite like me, isn't that right?"

The girl shied away from the blade, shivering worse than when she had been surrounded by thieves.

"Stop scaring her," Ash scolded the talking weapon. He turned to the girl. "And yes, I picked Derflinger because he reminds me of a creature from my region. You did good." Ash pulled a silver coin from his pocket and flicked it to the girl, who snagged it from the air like frog's tongue to a fly.

"I'm surprised you actually stayed and guarded our possessions," Louise admitted.

"You think I'm a coward or something?" the girl challenged.

"Yes," Louise replied honestly. "You look someone who would run at the first sign of trouble."

"Louise," Ash said chidingly.

"She isn't wrong," the little girl said with a shrug. "Living in the streets means picking your battles. But a chance to make good coin was worth it."

"You'd risk your life for a single coin?" Louise asked incredulously.

"That sounds reckless," Ash added.

"I wasn't sticking my neck out," the girl retorted, sticking out her tongue. "Those guys looked nervous the moment I mentioned a noble being in the shop. They only stuck around to see if I was bluffing. I knew that once the little miss came swinging her spells around, they'd go packing. Though, I didn't expect your little guard to have a trick like that too."

"Stop with the short jokes," Louise said through gritted teeth. "I'm taller than you are!"

"At least I still have room to grow," the girl replied impishly, sticking out her tongue and darting away before Louise could grab. She laughed as she watched Ash bar Louise from chasing her further. "Name's Plum! Next time you're in town, drop by the old church if you're in need of a guide." With her farewells said, she scampered away.

"Stay safe!" Ash called out as he waved her off.

Louise settled down, but only gave a huff instead of saying any form of goodbye.

Ash made a content sigh as he picked up the load of bags. "You know, the best part about traveling is making new friends," he said with a satisfied smile. Hearing no response, he turned to Louise, who was glaring at him suspiciously. "What?" he asked.

"Do you have a thing for little girls?"

"…What?"

* * *

**My goal is to give Ash a harem of Lolis and Dragons.**

**Just kidding, this isn't a harem story, or even a romance.**

**Or is it?**

**Back on track, poll results are closed! And a new poll is up! Here are the results from the previous poll:**

_Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) - 32_

_Toph Beifong (Avatar: the Last Airbender) - 30_

_Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) - 29_

_Jake Long (Jake Long: American Dragon) - 28_

_Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) - 27_

_Yagi Toshinori/All Might (My Hero Academia) - 27_

_Zuko (Avatar: the Last Airbender) - 27_

_Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) - 23_

_Beast Boy (Teen Titans) - 19_

_Natsuki Subaru (Re:Zero) - 14_

_Jaune Arc (RWBY) - 14_

_Korra (Legend of Korra) - 12_

_Brock (Pokemon) - 12_

_Sokka (Avatar: the Last Airbender) - 12_

_Toma Kamijo (A Certain Magical Index) - 11_

_Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom) - 11_

_Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Scientific Railgun) - 10_

_Damian Wayne (Batman) - 10_

_Dick Grayson (Batman) - 8_

_Yuuki Yuuna (Yuuki Yuuna is a Hero) - 7_

_Other/Extra - 7_

_OP OC - 4_

_Write something besides this series - 3_

_Jun Sakurada (Rozen Maiden) - 0_

**First of all, thank you to everyone who voted! Some people also made their own suggestions, which I have saved in a doc in case I want to use them in another poll!**

**Second of all, ****why did Jun-kun fall below my literal joke suggestions? _Don't go breakin my heart_.**

**Third of all, ****Sokka was added ****almost**** a quarter of the way into the voting, so I'm assuming he'd be at least 4 votes higher. (cause math)**

**Fourth of all, votes fluctuated a lot. I took screenshots on my phone to keep track of voting, and the ****changes**** have been crazy. The top six has mostly been the same, but Samurai Jack and Zuko fell out to make room for Jake and Toph. Toph was originally fighting with Beast Boy, and then suddenly jumped all the way to the top of the charts. But then again, it happened right after I announced the poll on my Aang ****story****, so I should have seen that coming. Still, seeing Toph kick Zuko to the wayside was ****something**** I didn't expect. Ben used to be dominating the poll, then Izuku and All Might were holding the top two spots for a long while. Now, as you can see, Danny and Toph have gone Plus Ultra above them.**

**Keeping up with the results this week has been _crazy_!**

**So, now there is a new poll. I am posting 4 people who I have the best chance of getting first chapters ready for by the end of the month. The four finalists are:**

_Toph Beifong (2nd place)_

_Jake Long (4th place)_

_Ben Tennyson (5th place)_

_Uncle Iroh (? place)_

**Um... so, I know Zuko and All Might were popular at one point, and I had a crazy idea to fuse them together and write Iroh. Zuko is rather too angsty or too busy to be Lousie's pet, and All Might would rather muscle through all foes or be a half competent teacher. So... Iroh both has the time and ability to teach, so he ended up taking their place.**

**For Danny and Deku I was struggling to make a plot work, and I still need to squeeze in time to watch enough Samurai Jack... so yeah, nothing for them yet.**

**Whoever wins the poll will have their first chapter uploaded on the last day of the month. That's a Tuesday, unlike my normal Sunday uploads, because I'll need as much time as possible between closing the poll on the 27th and finishing whatever story in time.**** I can't guarantee that the story will become a regular****. It may end up being like the Kirito story where I just write an extensive second chapter to finish the story. Or like my Tobias story where I update sporadically. IDK. Inspiration isn't a fixed resource.**

**What did you think of the chapter? What do you think of the poll? Think you can predict what will happen next? (Some of you are scary good at that. You know who you are.) Leave a review! Remember, reviews are food for a writer's soul!**


	9. The Princess's Visit

**I said I was going to post 3, maybe 4 chapters a month. Lately I've been doing 4.5 stories a month. You know what, let's keep at it. I'm still unemployed thanks to COVID-19 and I don't have classes yet. ****Maybe I should set up a Ko-Fi or P-a-t-r-e-o-n in the meantime. Eh. We'll see.**

**This chapter is the last slow one before we take off in the plot. Hold on to your hats, folks!**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Louise and Ash returned from their city excursion with several additional pounds of clothing and rusted steel, and several coins lighter in their metaphorical coin pouch. As they neared the academy gates, they could see a small procession of people on horseback escorting a carriage into the academy.

"What's going on there?" Ash asked Louise.

Louise peered around the side of her horse's head to see an unmistakable coat of arms on the uniforms of the mounted guards. "That's the symbol of the royal family!" she exclaimed excitedly. "The princess is here!"

"Isn't the holiday tomorrow?" Ash asked. "Why is she arriving now?"

"Perhaps she wanted to arrive early to be ready fresh in the morning for the events to start," Louise suggested.

Ash nodded. It sounded like a reasonable assumption. "Should we catch up to the carriage introduce ourselves?" he suggested.

Louise raised an arm to swat him, but given the distance, decided lower her hand and verbally berate her familiar instead. "No, we do not casually approach the Princess to give introductions," she said primly. "If the princess is available to interact with the students, then we will meet her at the proper time. Until then, we will simply appreciate that she has graced the academy and its inhabitants with her presence."

"That makes…sense?"

Obviously, Ash didn't get it. Louise looked completely heart-struck even mentioning the princess. Louise's reaction went beyond the expected respect or admiration; it bordered outright worship. The foreign boy knew that meeting a princess was a big deal, especially since they were responsible for ruling the country in this era, but this was a little much. And speaking of ruling the country…

"Louise, how come the princess is visiting the academy out of the blue instead of, I don't know, doing princessy things?"

"Princessy things?" Louise echoed with a dubious frown.

"You know, whatever a princess normally does. Like…" Ash's mind went blank. "Drinking tea with people?" he guessed lamely.

Louise appeared thoroughly unimpressed. "There's more to being a princess than drinking tea," she stated, looking offended by the suggestion. "The princess must be taking precious time to see the development of the upcoming aristocracy. I can't say why she might decide to do so. How would I know? I cannot assume anything on her behalf."

"True," Ash said thoughtfully. "Well, at least I'll be able to meet an actual princess. That'll be fun."

"You better behave yourself."

"Since when do I not?"

Louise narrowed her eyes. "I _will_ deny you breakfast."

"That doesn't even make sense. I'm in the kitchen almost every day," Ash pointed out.

Not to be outdone, Louise raised the stakes. "I will ban you from the kitchen."

"Seriously?" Ash questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that a bit much?"

Louise huffed and crossed her arms, somehow avoiding tangling the reins she held in the process. "I'm just making sure you know the seriousness of the matter," she said sternly. "You have to be on your absolutely best behavior in front of the princess. Otherwise, it will reflect badly on me. Do you understand?"

"Got it," Ash replied. He knew how important reputation was to Louise. While Ash normally wasn't too concerned about having perfect manners, he knew that Louise would be mortified if he messed up in the princess of her country. Plus, he didn't want to leave a bad impression on the princess either. It wasn't every day he got to meet royalty, after all.

Louise set the pace, forcing their horses to slow to steady walk as they waited for the Princess and her entourage to fully enter the academy before they breached the entrance. Ash followed Louise's lead to a stable boy who was waiting off to the side.

"We return the horses here," Louise instructed.

"Got it," Ash replied, swinging him off his mount with ease. "It was nice to ride you, keep up the good work," he said to the horse as he gave it a scratch behind the ears.

"Posey seems to like you a lot," said the stable boy as he took the reins from Ash's hand. "You must have a good way with animals."

"Something like that," Ash replied. "I'm more used to magical creatures, but there's not much of a difference."

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't risk my hand dealing with a griffon or flame dragon. Those things are dangerous!"

"I haven't seen a griffon yet, but dragons aren't too bad if you're careful. Be careful around the young ones though. If they're teething, they'll gnaw on anything and won't pay attention to their jaw strength."

"If you're done talking," Louise interrupted pointedly from on top of her mount.

Ash glanced up, looking at her quizzically. "Why are you still up there?" he asked. "I thought we were returning the horses."

"You're supposed to help me down," Louise said through gritted teeth.

"Oh." Ash didn't remember her saying that, but then again, she had trouble getting onto the horse in the first place. "Alright, give me your hand."

Ash offered a hand to Louise to help her down. The girl took it firmly and lifted one leg off her mount. Then she slipped. Maybe it was because she was used to having assistance from taller servants, or perhaps Ash failed to stabilize her properly. Either way, instead of Ash helping her step onto the ground, Louise slipped from the stirrup and fell bodily onto the boy's stomach.

"Ow," Ash groaned as he hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Idiot!" Louise shouted, rubbing her bottom. Ash's belly was softer than the ground, but the fall still stung. "That's not how you help a lady off a horse!"

"Could you get off me before you start yelling? It's hard for me to breath," Ash wheezed as he tried to force air back into his lungs. The fall had knocked the wind out of him, and Louise's weight—meager as it was—was doing a good job keeping it out.

"Are you calling me fat?" Louise asked indignantly.

"No, you're pretty small actually."

_SMACK_

"I'm still growing! I'm just a late bloomer!"

"What was the slap for? And get off me already!"

"Apologize first!"

"For what? You're the one who slapped me!"

"You're the one who deserved it!"

"I can see that you two want some time alone," the stable boy said awkwardly as he watched the two argue on their spot of the courtyard grass. He had seen enough lover spats to know where this was going. "I'll take the horses back and bring the items up to your room." He briefly bowed to them before making a quick getaway with the two horses and their cargo.

Louise, realizing the compromising position she was in, quickly stood up and brushed stray grass from her skirt. "You really are troublesome," she huffed.

"I still have no clue what you're mad about," Ash said flatly, also rising to his feet.

"Hmph!" Louise turned up her nose and stalked away. "You'll need to learn how to deal with ladies properly if you're not going to be an embarrassment as my familiar."

"I'd learn a lot better if you used words instead of your hands and feet," Ash deadpanned. "I don't speak kick, kick, slap."

Louise turned around and marched back to Ash. Looking him square in the eye, she asked, "Are you being sarcastic with me?"

"A little," Ash admitted. He normally wasn't so snarky, but when Louise was acting like this, it was hard for him to not bite back.

Louise crossed her arms and turned away. "You're infuriating," she said without any heat in her words. There was a faint blush in her cheeks as she pointedly looked away from her familiar's direction.

Ash smiled. Louise, like all girls, could be very hard to read. However, her passive-aggressive words were a habit he had grown to recognize and accept as her way of expressing herself. "Come on," he said invitingly. "Let's go see if we can catch up to the Princess."

In a flash, Louise whirled around and reverted back into her lecturing mode. "I already told you, if the princess makes a formal presentation, we may approach her." She turned to where the princess was dismounting, surrounded on all sides by her guards, with a second ring of a crowd encompassing them. "Until she is ready to give a formal appearance, we will simply appreciate the fact that is visiting the academy at all and—hey! Don't go running off without me!"

Louise sprinted to catch up to Ash, who had stopped listening halfway into her tirade and wandered towards the crowds, hoping to catch a glimpse of the princess.

"Don't just run off when I'm talking!" Louise hissed in Ash's ear as she caught up to him.

"I don't want to miss my chance to see the princess," Ash replied, trying and failing to peer over the heads of the mage students. "Don't you want to see?"

"We're not going to be able to see anything with these people in the way," Louise said pragmatically.

The disappointment in Louise's voice was palpable enough for Ash to feel it. After a brief moment of consideration, he flashed her a sly smile. "Maybe we both can't," he said slowly as an idea came to mind. "But one of us might."

"What are you thinking?" Louise asked suspiciously.

"Hold on!"

That was the only warning Louise got before Ash grabbed her by the legs and hoisted her onto his shoulder. She shrieked as she suddenly found herself several feet higher into the air. "What are you doing?" she yelped, kicking her legs in vain against Ash's iron grip. "Put me down!"

"You sure?" Ash asked cheekily. "Take a look!"

Louise unconsciously turned to do so. From her new vantage point, she could see well over the heads of her classmates, and even over the heads of the all-female guards that surrounded the princess. Briefly, Louise's pink eyes made contact with the princess's blue ones. The royal's polite smile widened and loosened into a genuine one as she gave a small nod in Louise's direction. Louise watched as the princess was escorted into the Fire Tower, not noticing the giddy smile on her own face. Once the princess was inside with her guards, the crowds slowly dispersed.

Louise didn't say anything at first as Ash slowly lowered her to the ground. She turned to thank her familiar, only to find that he had his eyes closed. "What are you doing?" she asked, her previous words forgotten.

Ash opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly as his eyes readjusted to normal vision. "I couldn't see anything through people's bodies, so I tried to use my Aura Sight instead," he replied. "The princess has a really strong Aura. Is she a powerful mage too?"

"Of course!" Louise said proudly. "She's a member of the Royal Family, a direct descendant of Brimir himself! She's already a triangle class mage capable of using healing magic!"

"That's amazing!" Ash didn't know how advanced healing magic was, but he'd never heard of any of the students using it, so it must have been difficult to learn.

Louise nodded in obvious satisfaction. "I knew you would eventually realize just how amazing her majesty is," she said with pride.

"You must really care about her, huh?"

"Of course!" Louise proclaimed. "Why would you even question my devotion to the princess?"

Ash let out a soft snort. Then a chuckle. Then he bent over in unrestrained laughter as Louise looked on in confusion and annoyance.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked indignantly.

"Not—ha! Exactly," Ash said between laughs as he struggled to calm himself. "Sorry. It's just, you were so antsy today, and now you finally look relaxed."

Louise narrowed her eyes, not understanding his intentions. "Are you saying something insulting?"

"No, Louise," Ash assured her, fully recovered from his laughing fit. "What I'm saying is, I'm glad to see you back to normal." He gave her a genuine smile.

"Oh," Louise wasn't sure how to respond to that. Very few people gave her such heartfelt words. It took all of her willpower to avoid becoming a stuttering mess. "Well, I'm still watching you to be on your best behavior. You better not embarrass me in front of the princess, or I will make you suffer."

"Of course, Louise," Ash replied good-naturedly.

* * *

Immediately after entering her room, Louise was hit by an embarrassing revelation. The girl immediately marched to her bed and fell face first into it. "How could I forget!" she moaned into her pillow.

"What'd we forget?" Ash ventured to ask.

Louise rolled over on the bed and laid there, eagle spread, as she lamented her woes to her kindly familiar. "The biggest part of the Void Day event is the Familiar Exhibition. Now you have proper clothes and a sword, but we still don't have a routine for you to perform!"

"It's a performance?"

"Obviously," Louise replied. "We're supposed to showcase our summoned familiars. Some people pose with their familiar, others have them perform tricks. But we don't have anything prepared! Oh… we're definitely not going to win now. I'm going to be embarrassed in front of the princess!" She rolled into her pillow and gave a muffled scream of frustration.

"A showcase of familiars, with posing or tricks," Ash said thoughtfully. "So, it's basically a contest?"

"Exhibition, contest, doesn't matter if we're going to lose!"

"Don't give up hope yet," said Ash with confidence. "It'll be rough, but I think I can come up with something by tomorrow morning."

"What, don't tell me you're a circus performer?" another voice interjected.

Louise shrieked, jumping from the bed and landing on the floor with a painful yelp.

"There you are, Derflinger," said Ash, spotting the sword lying on the floor near a wall. "What are doing down there?"

"Ask the serving boy who brought me up," the sword grunted. "He thought he would try swinging me around for the fun of it, but when I started telling him what a great weapon I was, he screamed and tossed me against the wall. What is wrong with people these days? It's like they've never seen a talking sword before!"

Louise glared at the sword as she rose from the floor. "Are talking swords supposed to be normal where you come from?" she asked with an annoyed hiss.

"Hm…" the rusted sword gave a thoughtful hum. "I don't know; can't seem to remember. But I'll tell you this, there isn't a talking sword as powerful as me! I don't know why, but that's a fact!"

"You're even worse than Ash," Louise deadpanned as she crawled back onto the bed.

"You don't get away with insulting me that easily," the sword fired back. "Partner, back me up on this! But this little girl in her place!"

"Little!"

"Derflinger, now you're provoking her for no reason," Ash rebuked the sword. "We're all friends here, so let's all get along, okay?"

"Huh. For someone with so much passion, you're quite the peacemaker, aren't you partner?" the sword said thoughtfully. While it was worded as a question, it sounds like the old weapon was talking to himself.

"I guess," Ash replied. "There's no point in fighting each other. Shouldn't we all just get along."

"You sound naïve, but it is true," said Louise, her condescending tone giving way to reluctant acknowledgement. "That said, if that sword insists on being a nuisance, I'll throw him into the forest."

"I'd like to see you try!"

Louise took a menacing step towards the rusted sword.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that. I was just kidding. Partner, help a sword out here. You're not going to let her throw me away like that are you? Partner!"

"Louise, leave him alone," said Ash. His words stopped Louise just as she was reaching out to Drflinger with a terrifying expression on her face. "We just added him to the team, give him some time to adjust."

Louise let out a dainty huff as she stood up. "Very well," she said begrudgingly. "Provided he learns to keep his mouth shut, I will tolerate his presence." A glare at the rusted sword showed what she truly thought about the talking weapon.

"Ha! I don't even have a mouth! And if I did, I'd hate to have one as wide and loud as yours!"

Louise's eyes grew blank as she drew her wand. "I'm so glad I didn't spend money on you," she said ominously.

Ash sighed. He stepped between the two, putting one hand to lower Louise's wand arm and the other to grab Derflinger by the sheathe. "Derflinger, stop antagonizing Louise," he said sternly. "Louise, put your wand away. There's no need for insults, and there's no need for violence. Let's just all get along for now, okay?" He looked at the two of them sternly.

Derflinger was quiet for once, and Louise sighed as she put away her wand.

The pink haired girl put a hand to her mouth as she yawned. "This day has been too long," she complained. "Wake me up in the morning with a routine ready for us to practice. I can't afford to lose any more sleep."

"You might want to change first," Ash suggested, noticing that her cloak and clothes were dirtied from their excursion to the city.

"Too tired," Louise mumbled. She stumbled over to her bed and flopped on it, not even bothering to reach the pillows properly.

A knock on the door interrupted the girl's sweet escape into sleep. Louise glared at the door angrily. "Who would be rude enough to come knocking at this hour?" she hissed.

Ash refrained from reminding her that the sun had only barely reached the treetops; night had yet to begin. Instead, he set down the now silent Derflinger against the wall before moving to open the door. "Let's see who it is," he said. "Hello—" He tried to greet the hooded figure who stood in the doorway, but the person pushed passed him to enter the room.

The sudden intrusion made Louise sit up from the bed. "Who are you?" she asked guardedly.

Ash snagged the person's wrist as they approached Louise, causing them to give a very feminine yelp. "Hold on…" he said as a familiar tinge of Aura filtered through his arm and reached his eyes. "Princess Henrietta?"

The person pulled the hood of her head, revealing her purple hair and blue eyes. "You could recognize me even with my disguise?" she asked Ash in surprise.

"You have a very bright aura," Ash answered honestly. He released her arm and took a respectful step back to give her personal space. "A cloak isn't going to disguise that."

"Such a flatterer," the Princess said with a smile, entirely missing the literalness of Ash's statement. "My dear Louise, I see you have a very fine… guardian?" She seemed a bit confused by Ash's appearance. He wasn't dressed like a commoner, but he also wasn't wearing the robes of a noble. He looked like a child with his youthful face, short stature, and bright-eyed expression. However, his action to intercept her from Louise was in line with a personal guard.

"Your highnesses words are too kind," Louise said, dropping into a formal curtsey. Ash quickly followed her cue and gave a bow as well.

To Ash's surprise, the princess looked saddened by Louise's politeness. "Please, raise your heads, both of you," Henrietta urged. "Louise, there is no reason to be formal around me. Rather, greet me as you once did, when we were both young and without responsibilities."

"I couldn't possibly…"

"Please? Just for me? At least when we're in private."

Louise bit her lip. "I suppose I can do that, Princess, no, Henrietta."

"Thank you, Louise."

Ash, who had been whipping his head between the two's exchanges of dialogue, suddenly interjected, "I feel like I'm missing some context here. You two know each other?"

For once, Louise didn't give him a dirty look for interrupting. "I had the honor of being chosen as the Princess's playmate when we were younger," said Louise.

"I'd prefer to think of us as childhood friends."

"Oh!" Ash said in realization. "She's the female friend you were talking about. That makes sense now. If you grew up with a princess, then I can see why you never learned how to be around normal guys."

"Ash…" Louise growled.

"Oh, was I not supposed to say that?" Ash asked sheepishly

Louise kicked his shin repeatedly as she lectured him, "How many times I have told you to be respectful in front of the princess! You're disgracing me!"

"You're the one kicking me like a child," Ash pointed out. This only encouraged Louise to kick him harder. "Alright! I give! I'm sorry, you can stop kicking me now!" Louise's kicks weren't actually hurting him, but Ash figured it was better to appease her before she decided to take more drastic measures. He didn't know if she could _enforce_ a ban on the kitchen, but it was essential to his survival that he had access to the room that produced the heavenly food of the academy. That, and her 'punishing' him was probably doing worse to her reputation than his accidental insult.

The two turned their heads to the sound of Princess Henrietta stifling a giggle. "I'm pleased to see that you have been keeping my dear Louise company," she said with a smile. "Ash, was it?"

"Yes, your majesty," Ash replied, tucking in his arm and bowing at the waist. "I am Ash Ketchum, a Pokemon trainer of the Kanto Region. I am very honored to meet you in person."

The princess gave him a small curtsey. "I am Princess Henrietta of Tristan. The pleasure is all mine, Ash. Or is it Sir Ash?"

"Oh, I'm not a noble," Ash stated. "I'm not even a mage."

"Yes, you are," Louise hissed.

"But you have a last name?" Henrietta said confusion.

Ash could only shrug. "Culture difference, your majesty" he explained. "Most people where I come from have last names."

"I see," said Henrietta. She still looked inquisitive, but the answer appeased her immediate curiosity. "But there is no need for formalities between us when we are in private. A friend of Louise is a friend of mine."

"Same here," said Ash, letting his posture relax. "Wow, I never thought I'd end up befriending a princess here. This is unreal."

"I'm glad that you're finally understanding the true brilliance of the princess's presence," Louise said proudly.

"You flatter me too much, Louise," said Henrietta politely.

Louise now looked at her longtime friend in concern. "Something is troubling you, Henrietta," she stated.

The princess didn't bother hiding a resigned sigh. "You know me too well," said Henrietta. "While I did come here to see you again, I'm afraid I have other news to bring. I am getting married soon."

"What?!" Louise exclaimed.

"You're old enough to be married?" Ash asked in surprise.

"It's a political marriage," Henrietta explained. "As you know, Albion insurgents have the royal family on the run. It is only a matter of time before the Reconquista solidify their hold and then turn their sights to Tristan. To ensure our country does not fall, I will be wed to Germanian Emperor."

Louise gasped in shock, but her familiar only looked confused.

"Hold on," Ash interrupted. "Where's Albion? What insurgents? Who's the Reconquista? And how does this involve Germania?"

Henrietta looked at Ash in disbelief. She turned to Louise, who was burying her face in her hands and pretending she was anywhere else but her room, in front of the princess, being thoroughly embarrassed by her familiar. "You're not familiar with Albion, the White Country?" the princess asked Ash.

"Not really," Ash replied honestly. "Louise has mentioned it before, but not in detail."

"Ash is from very far away," Louise offered as an explanation. "I can't even find his home country on a map."

"You have a map?" Ash asked.

"Of course!"

Henrietta cleared her throat. "If you could fetch it please, Louise, I think I'll be able to clear up the situation for Ash."

Louise looked miffed, but when prompted by the princess, she couldn't disobey. She grabbed a rolled-up paper from her collection of school papers and spread it out on the table. The Princess took one chair and Ash stood to the side, letting Louise take the other chair. Ash didn't know how he had missed the map earlier. It was nothing like the Kalos region he was familiar with. The shape was all wrong, and the landmass wasn't connected to the rest of the continent in the same way either. While he couldn't read the words on the map, he could recognize the cardinal directions were the same. From what he remembered from his own globe, the map didn't match any landmass he was familiar with.

"Here we are, in Tristan," said Henrietta, pointing to a small country near the center of the map. Next, she tapped a similarly sized island not far off the coast. "And this is Albion. It normally floats over the waters, but it is known to pass over the continent a few times every month."

"Did you say it floats?" Ash asked. The princess nodded. "How does it do that?"

"Windstones," the princess replied simply.

"Which are…?"

"Ash, the princess does not have time to explain everything to you," Louise said crossly. "Just accept it and let the princess continue."

Ash gave a hesitant nod. He had a feeling something was off, but it was rude to interrupt the princess. "Sorry, Henrietta, please continue."

The violet haired girl nodded, next pointing to an enormous country that took up the entire northern part of the map. "This is the Germanian Empire. Germania is the largest and most powerful country in Halkegenia right now. When the insurgents from Albion—the Reconquista, as the traitors call themselves—finish taking over the country, Tristan will be their next target. To prevent this, I will be wed to the Germanian Emperor to stabilize and alliance between our two countries. This will leave the traitors unable to expand their reign of terror any further."

"What about the other countries?" Ash asked, pointing to the rest of the map.

This time, Louise answered him. "Gallia is ruled by the Mad King Joseph. There is no reason to associate with them. Romalia is home of the Pope and the Church. It would be ill of us to involve them in such manners. The only countries left are the insignificant ones bordering elf territory that are slowly being swallowed up by the Germanian army."

"Elf territory?"

"Where the elves live, obviously."

"What's an elf? Is that a type of magical creature?"

Henrietta was giving Ash a very peculiar look. "Do you truly not understand any of this?" she asked.

"No," Ash replied honestly with a small frown. "Windstones, floating continents, elves? Where in the world are we?"

"Tristan, obviously," Louise replied.

"No," Ash replied with a shake of his head. "I mean like, on a larger scale."

"Halkegenia?" Henrietta answered, still not understanding his question.

"I got that part," said Ash. "But where is Halkegenia?"

The two noble girls looked at each other. Neither had comprehension on their faces. "I beg your pardon?" Henrietta asked.

"I thought Tristan was like Kalos, but this map is entirely different," said Ash, now speaking half to himself as he tried to fit the pieces together in his mind. "A floating island the size of a region? Elf territory? Does Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, or Kalos mean anything to you two?"

"I'm afraid they don't," the princess replied with a shake of her head. "Those names are strange; I would remember them if I heard them before."

Louise also shook her head. "What are you getting so worked up about anyway?" she asked. "We already knew that your home country was far away."

"I thought we were only dealing with time and space," Ash said, tugging at his hair in frustration. "Now I don't even know where I am anymore! Is this an alternate dimension? A different timeline where Kyogre and Groudon broke the lands up differently? Argh! I don't know!"

The two girls looked at Ash concern as he slammed his face forcefully against the table, causing it to shudder. After a few seconds, the boy raised his head. "I'm good," he assured them with a broken smile. "That just threw me for a loop."

"…Are you sure you're well?" Louise asked. Ash had acted _curiously_ before, but this was the closest she had seen him come to breakdown.

"I'm fine," Ash assured her.

The lie was blatantly obvious to all three of them, but the girls didn't call Ash out on it.

The princess cleared her throat. "As I was saying earlier, I am marrying the Germanian Emperor for the sake of the country. However, there is something that might destabilize the marriage."

"What is it?" Louise asked.

"There is a letter in the hands of Prince Wales of Albion," said Henreitta. "The contents of which, if discovered, could result in the cancelation of my marriage and doom the future of Tristan."

That snapped Ash out of his introspective breakdown. "That would be terrible" he exclaimed.

"What can we do to help?" Louise asked.

The princess gave a soft smile as she took Louise's hands in hers. "My dear Louise, I would hate to send you off to danger. But you are the only one I can entrust this mission too. I need you to travel to Albion and retrieve the letter from Prince Wales. Can I count on you?"

Louise nodded firmly. "Of course, Henrietta," she said. "I give my word; you can count on me."

"Count on _us_," Ash added. "If you're going on a mission to save Tristan, you can bet I'm coming too."

"Naturally," said Louise with pride. "You are my familiar, after all."

Henrietta looked between the two, puzzled. "But he's human," she pointed out.

"Apparently, I'm the first human familiar," said Ash.

"And he's a wind mage!" Louise added excitedly.

"Truly?" Henrietta asked, intrigued.

"Aura is not wind magic," Ash said with a sigh. Seeing that the princess looked confused, he added, "I can imitate wind magic, but it's different."

"I see?" It was clear by the Henrietta's tone that she didn't, but she accepted the explanation nevertheless. "It puts me at ease that Louise will be accompanied by a capable familiar. Please keep her safe during your travels."

"You bet!"

Louise kicked his shin. "You're being too causal about this," she snapped. "Show some dignity. The princess is entrusting the future of the country in our hands. At least act like you know the severity of the situation."

"I understand the situation perfectly," Ash replied calmly. The confidence in his voice surprised the girls. It wasn't the arrogance of someone who felt they could handle anything life threw at them. Rather, it was the assurance of someone who had faced trial by fire and lived to tell the tale. "We're going to head to Albion, avoid any enemies, retrieve the letter, and get back safely. Did I miss anything?"

"That does sum it up," the princess admitted. "And to ensure you can reach Prince Wales, take these, Louise." Reaching into her robe, she pulled out a sealed envelope stamped with the royal sigil and a large ruby-encrusted ring. She handed the times over to her childhood friend, who accepted them gingerly. "The letter will serve as your introduction to Prince Wales. This ring is known as the Ring of Water. It was a gift from my mother, and one of a kind. Prince Wales has a Ring of Wind on him. Using this, you can confirm his identity as well."

Louise gave solemn nod. "Thank you, your highness," she said with a bow. "I promise you, we won't let you down."

Henrietta stepped around the table to give Louise a fierce hug. "Stay safe, both of you," she said.

It looked as though the two never wished to part, but eventually, they did so. The princess put the hood over her head once again. "I'll prepare a transportation for you after tomorrow's events are over," she said. "I will inform the headmaster that I will be borrowing you two for a personal matter in the capital."

"Understood," said Louise.

Ash nodded as well. Their mission wouldn't be very secret if they didn't have a good excuse to disappear for a few days. "A crazy mission to save people," he said softly with a nostalgic sigh.

"I pray that the Founder's blessing will follow you both," the Princess said. "See you tomorrow."

"We will see you then, your highness."

"Good night!"

Henrietta smiled, nodded, and disappeared out the door.

* * *

Louise woke up by the light of the sun breaking into her eyelids. She groaned and rolled over, intent on shielding her eyes from the sun. After several moments, she realized that today was important.

"The princess is here and we have a competition and a mission!" Louise shouted, suddenly rising from her bed.

The young mage moved to rouse Ash, but didn't find him on the bed with her. Looking around the room, she found him sleeping in a chair. In his hand was a pen, tipped with dried ink. On several sheets of paper in front of him, several images were scribbled. She couldn't tell what he was drawing—he would be winning no awards for his artistry—and the symbols that marked the margins of the drawings resembled letters of the alphabet, but they were distorted. Louise knew that Ash couldn't read, let alone write her language, so she could only assume that his native written language used similar characters in different ways. For a place they couldn't locate on the map to have such similarities, it was truly remarkable.

As much as Louise would love to take the time to examine her familiar's writing, they had a lot to do in the day. "Wake up, Ash," she called out to her sleeping familiar. Ash continued to snore softly, unaware of the waking world.

Louise grumbled as she dragged herself out of bed. She was too tired to deal with her familiar's inability to wake up in the morning. She walked right up to his side, leaned into his hear, and yelled, "WAKE UP!"

Louise jumped to safety just as Ash flailed his arms, jumped back, tripped over the chair he was sitting on, banged his knee against the table, and fell face first into the unforgiving stone floor. He was still. Very still.

"Ash?" Louise said in concern. "You better not have died on me. We still have a mission from the princess tomorrow."

"I'm still alive," Ash mumbled. "Ow. Barely."

"You can best Guiche and all his golems in a duel, yet you get taken down by a table and chair?" Louise could help herself as she let out a snicker.

"Har har, laugh it up," Ash grumbled as he pulled himself to his feet. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Probably around eight," Louise replied, examining the position of the sun through the window. Her eyes shot open. "The showcase is at nine! We need to get ready! We need breakfast! We need to practice!"

"Don't worry, I've got the entire routine covered," said Ash. He yawned as he arched his back in a stretch. "I spent half the night up preparing for this. It's going to be good."

"Are you sure?" Louise asked.

"Trust me," said Ash with a reassuring smile.

Louise looked him in the eyes and couldn't help but be persuaded. "Fine, I will," she said. "But you better impressive the princess and my classmates."

"I will," Ash said resolutely. "I'm going to grab breakfast and make my final preparations. You should probably clean up a bit before you head out."

"Huh?"

Ash grabbed Derflinger and darted out of the room before she could force him to explain. She opened up her wardrobe and looked at her face in the wardrobe mirror within. She was still in her filthy clothes from yesterday, and her hair was a complete mess.

"ASH!"

* * *

Coincidentally, the Familiar Exhibition was taking place in the Vestri Court. Apparently, it was a popular choice for hosting small events. Ash—after stuffing his face with breakfast—quickly made his way to the courtyard, running into Guiche as he arrived.

"I see the young white knight is looking eager this morning," Guiche greeted him.

Ash laughed. "Performing on stage brings back some good memories," he replied. "I can't wait to get started."

"I trust you will put on your best effort. Verdandi and I have been practicing for this competition for days."

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Actually, Louise forgot about it until the last minute, so we haven't even practiced yet."

Guiche's eyes widened comically, then he doubled over laughing. "You expect to compete against me and my beautiful Verdandi without practice?" he asked, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "Truly, you continue to surprise me at every turn, Ash."

"You're going to be more surprised when we win," Ash shot back good-naturedly.

"Such confidence, I love it!"

The two boys jumped upon hearing Kirche's loud outburst. Rotating their heads, they saw the tanned Germanian approaching them with Tabitha—head in a book, as always—trailing behind her. Both ladies were accompanied by their familiars, Flame and Sylphid.

"Good morning, Kirche, Tabitha," Guiche greeted the female students politely. "What brings you here?"

"Hi, Kirche, Flame, Tabitha, Sylphid," Ash greeted everyone in turn. Flame slithered up to Ash's legs and received a scratch on his neck in return. Sylphid similarly leaned her neck in to get scratched under her chin. Both creatures let out content throaty rumbles, much like a cat's purring.

"We're scoping out the competition, obviously," said Kirche, answering Guiche's question. She eyed the two familiars who were practically melting from Ash's touch. She seductively put her two fingers to her bottom lip. "I see someone's talent is having very nimble fingers. I'd like to get a feel of those myself."

"You want to be petted?" Ash asked skeptically.

"Don't go down the road that leads to Kirche," Guiche warned the smaller boy gravely. "There lies the honey trap that ensnares all men."

"The what?"

"Good luck in the showcase," Tabitha suddenly spoke up.

"Thanks, Tabitha!" Ash said, immediately forgetting about Kirche's strange antics. "Same to both of you as well. We won't be holding back a thing!"

"Now that's the hotbloodedness I like to see in a guy," said Kirche, teasing her tongue over lip. "I might have Flame steal you away one night. Tootles!"

Ash chuckled nervously as Kirche sauntered away. "She was joking about the kidnapping, right?" he whispered to Guiche.

"She said tootles," Guiche replied with a grim expression. "You're on her list now."

"List of what?"

"Targets."

"Why?"

"Kirche is called the Ardent for a reason," said Guiche with a heavy sigh. "Her passion burns brighter than any flame, at travels at speeds faster than the male heart can comprehend. Do not give into her wiles just yet."

"Okay…?"

"Good," Guiche gave Ash a friendly slap on the back. "Verdandi and I won't be holding back our charm, so you do the same. May the best man win."

"Same to you," said Ash, offering his hand to Guiche. The noble took it and they exchanged a firm handshake before Guiche walked off.

"Since when are you friends with Guiche?"

Ash jumped, being surprised by another pair of verticality opposed girls. Louise was walking towards him with her arms crossed and her lips drawn into a frown of disapproval. Right behind her was Siesta, who had an eager smile on her face.

Ash gave his heartrate a moment to settle before replying, "Since after the duel, I guess? We started talking, and it turned out he wasn't all bad. He just let his temper get away from him. I think he's starting to change for the better."

"If you say so," said Louise skeptically. She shook her head. Regardless of her distaste for Guiche, there were more important matters at the moment. "The show is starting in a few minutes. I trust you have a plan?"

"All you have to so follow my lead," said Ash with an enthusiastic grin.

Pink eyes narrowed as Louise glared at her familiar. "Ash…" she said warningly.

"Relax, it'll be fun," said Ash. "Trust me." He held out a hand in invitation.

Louise started to raise her hand to meet his, but then faltered, still looking hesitant.

Seeing the young noble's trepidation, Siesta added her two cents on the matter. "Do not worry, Miss Valliere. Ash is a very trustworthy person, you of all people should know that."

Louise looked between the two, who had encouraging smiles on their faces. "Fine," she said, extended her hand towards Ash's outstretched one. The boy took it firmly, then rotated his grip so instead of their thumbs running parallel, they were intertwined. The rest of his fingers wrapped around the back of her hand.

"What are you doing?" Louise asked.

"Just follow my lead."

"O-okay." Louise curled her fingers around the back of his hand as well.

Ash tightened his grip, prompting Louise to do the same. "This is a symbol that we're going to win this together," he said. "And no matter what we face, we'll handle it together."

"Together," Louise said with a sense of wonder in her voice. "Yes, of course. You're my familiar after all," she declared with pride.

Siesta watched the Louise and Ash interact with a smile on her face. It was almost like watching children play. Sure, Louise was Siesta's own age and Ash was very competent for his age, but it was still cute to watch.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please!" a loud voice echoed across the courtyard.

"It's starting, hurry!" Louise cried. The master and familiar broke into a sprint, their hands still linked together.

"Good luck!" Siesta called out after them. _So cute!_

* * *

Louise and Ash waited in a line off to the side of stage with all of the other master and familiar duos. Unfortunately, they had arrived last, and thus would be the last to perform. While waiting, Ash went over the general outline for what he had planned. It sounded fascinating to Louise, but she did voice her doubts about him being able to pull it off without actual practice. Ash confessed that it was a bit risky, but if something didn't work out, he could always improvise.

The pair watched the other students and familiars perform. Kirche showed off Flame's ability to spit balls of fire. Tabitha rode Sylphid as the dragon performed acrobatic aerial maneuvers. Guiche and Verdandi posed on a bed of roses. Ash and Louise didn't get it. Neither did the audience.

Overall, the competition wasn't as fierce as Ash had expected. Then again, these were students doing a once a year event, not professional coordinators who usually performed at least once a month. "I wonder how Serena, Dawn, or May would like to perform here," he wondered aloud.

"What are you mumbling about now?" Louise asked.

"Nothing," Ash replied, the thoughts easily falling from his mind. Seeing that their turn was coming up, he idly scanned the crowds. Some of them he recognized to be faculty members, and others were students of other years. He could see Princess Henrietta on an elevated seat with the judges, and several of her uniformed guards stationed around her. However, there were several adults he did not recognize, and a lot of them had passing resemblances to some of the students.

"Is some of the audience other students' family?" Ash asked Louise.

"Yes. Noble families who live nearby, especially in the capital, tend to visit the academy during these holidays," Louise replied. There was a hint of melancholy in her voice.

Ash glanced around but couldn't find anyone who shared Louise's bright pink hair. "Is your family here too?" he asked.

Louise looked crestfallen. "They were… preoccupied," she responded after a moment. "The Valliere estate is too far away for a casual visit to an insignificant event."

"Oh," said Ash abashedly. He forgot that without trains or cars, transportation here wasn't as easy as it was back home. And even then, it wasn't often that a parent would travel across the region to watch their child give a live performance to a small crowd. "Well, how about you tell them all about our victory after we win?"

Louise nodded, the sadness in her eyes being replaced by fiery determination. "Let's do this," she said with confidence.

"And now we will have our final exhibition, Miss Valliere and her familiar, Ash Ketchum of Kanto!" they heard Professor Colbert announce.

Louise and Ash stepped onto the stage with confidence in their stride. There was surprise in the faces of the crowd, most unaware that summoning a human familiar was possible. While the rumors existed among the students, it was different to hear it from the words of the faculty. The strangeness of Ash's name and place of origin only added to the confusion.

Ash unslung Derflinger's sheathe from his back and handed the sword to Louise. Then he stepped forward and announced, "Witness the power of Aura!" Ash ignited the soul flame deep within his body, and let its power surge outward.

And surge it did. The crowd gasped as a force that could barely be described as a shock wave rippled through them. It was flowed like a breeze, but the pressure it released hit deeper than even the strongest gale. In every mage. In every person. In every creature. They felt it. Power in its truest form. Life itself turned into a tangible force.

Ash's brown irises were now glowing with blue energy. Waves of azure wisps flickered over his body like a torch in the wind. His clothes billowed from the sheer force surging from his body. Behind him, Louise discreetly held Derflinger blow her waist to help hold down her short skirt.

Ash held out his palms forward, letting his Aura siphon into a turbulent sphere. The crowd watched as the blue orb grew by the second, eventually reaching the diameter of one of Ash's arms. Lifting his hands directly above his head, Ash _pulsed_. The orb shot into the sky, streaking like a comet. The crowd watched it go, and started to give their applause.

But the boy wasn't done yet. He turned to Louise, who nodded and handed him Derflinger. With a dull _shwick_, the living weapon was pulled from its sheathe. No longer was it a rusty sword that looked at home in a forgotten corner of a weapon shop. Now, the bronze-colored blade gleamed in the late morning sunlight. Ash's runes began to glow as he readied his swing.

Now the audience took notice that the orb Ash had fired was quickly returning from its ascent. Professor Colbert looked at it worriedly, ready to intercept it if it came to close to the audience. But when he took note of its trajectory, he realized it was falling straight down towards Ash, who appeared perfectly calm as he looked up at the rapidly descending sphere. The boy took a step back in the direction of Louise, raising his sword in anticipation.

The Aura Sphere came crashing down towards the stage.

Ash swung Derflinger.

The sword caught the Aura Sphere in a clean horizontal slice. The blue orb exploded in a shower of glitter. Ash gave barely caught himself from sagging in relief as the blue sparkles floated over the crowd before dissipating into the air. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead as let the Aura around his body die down. Louise came up to his side and bowed. He quickly followed with his own.

For a long moment, there was stillness in the audience. Then, from somewhere in the back of the crowd, someone clapped their hands together. Another person joined them. And another. A couple near the front row stood up and gave their applause as well. Within seconds, the entire audience was delivering a standing ovation to the trainer and mage. Louise and Ash gave a second bow before turning and leaving the stage.

Colbert stood forward and—using a bit of wind magic to project his voice—declared, "The judges will now take the next few minutes decide on the winner of the Exhibition!"

"Well done," Tabitha congratulated Ash and Louise as the pair rejoined the other students. The girl's voice was as soft as always, but there was clear genuineness in her words.

"Thanks/Thank you," Ash and Louise replied simultaneously.

"Your performance was most splendid," said Guiche. "But you still have little chance of beating the brilliance of my beloved Verdandi!"

Guiche failed to notice the deadpan stares being sent his way.

"That performance was more than I would expect from our little Zero," said Kirche as she sauntered up to them. "How'd you do it?"

Louise only glared at the germanian girl, but Ash replied, "I've performed in a few contests before, and I have some friends who do it as a profession. It was a little tricky to come up with something last minute, but it all worked out in the end."

"Such brilliance," said Kirche with a predatory smile. "Louise, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed your familiar for one night, would you?"

"Shove of, you sow!" Louise retorted with a red face.

"How about one hour?"

"Over my dead body!"

After several minutes of Louise and Kirche's endless bickering, Colbert once again stepped on stage to announce the results. This time, he was joined on stage by Princess Henrietta.

"And now, Princess Henrietta will deliver the results of the judges," the professor announced. He took a step back and motioned the princess forward.

Henrietta stepped forward, the same voice enhancement allowing her to be heard clearly without the need to yell. "The winner of the Void Day Familiar Exhibition is Louise Valliere, and her familiar, Ash Ketchum of Kanto!"

The audience broke into applause and congratulations. Ash whooped and jumped for joy. Louise elbowed his side, but even she couldn't hold back the wide smile on her face. This was quickly becoming one of the best days of her life.

_BOOM!_

_CRACK!_

A cry of surprise ran through the crowd as a thunderous boom ripped through the air, a sharp crack following quickly after it. The princess was quickly rushed off the stage as her guards closed in around her. Students and guests ran in a panic as the faculty tried to keep everyone in one place so they could investigate the disturbance.

"What's going on?" Ash asked Louise.

The girl's eyes were wide with panic. "I don't know!" she shouted over the sounds of the frenzied crowd.

Ash closed his eyes projected his Aura outward. The students, staff, faculty, and visitors were all clustered together in dotting flames that overlapped. He strained to stretch his senses beyond the people nearby and caught sight of something highly irregular.

"Louise."

"What?"

"I think I'm sensing a golem the size of a house attacking one of the towers."

"What?!" Louise exclaimed. "Where?"

Ash pointed. Louise's eyes narrowed. "How dare someone attack the Void Tower on Void Day!" she fumed. "We'll show this intruder what happens to those who dare act sacrilegiously on such a sacred day!" She stormed through the panicking crowd with a murderous expression on her face.

"Shouldn't we get a teacher to help?" Ash asked. He was all for stopping criminals, but against a golem of that size, he knew they would need all the help they could get.

"The teachers won't be able to do anything until all of the students, guests, and especially the princess are secured," Louise informed him. "It's up to us to distract the intruder long enough for them to arrive. But we need to hurry."

"Got it," said Ash. "Hang on tight!"

"What do you mean by—!" Louise yelped as Ash picked her up bridal style and pushed his way into the crowd. While he could weave through people with near superhuman agility, his speed truly came into play once they were free from the crowds. As they reached to opposite end of the Vestri Courtyard, they could see the round head of the large golem peaking over the top of the connector hallway. Aura flowed from Ash's body as he redoubled his speed, heading straight towards the towering earthen monstrosity.

* * *

**This chapter was a doozy. So much happened here, and we never got time to sit down and talk about it. You know why?**

**Because in real life, things just hit you and you don't have time to relax and process them before another thing slaps you upside the head to get your attention.**

**Also, I purposefully let some things be skipped in the conversation. It'll come up later, but Louise and Ash know that some things can wait for a quieter time. Which will not be happening any time soon, because the mission to Albion is overlapping with Fouquet's theft! Mwuhaha! Now you can see how cruel of an author I can become when I feel the plot has been going too slow! I still feel like this wasn't done as smoothly as I wanted, but I couldn't figure out how to smooth it out. I considered breaking the scenes differently, but that would mess up my plans for the next two chapters. If I figure out a solution later I'll come back and edit/rewrite the chapter.**

**BTW, chapter 10 has been fun to plan and may end up being my favorite chapter so far in this story. Finally, I have found a good spot to diverge from canon in a meaningful way. This is one of the benefits of sometimes writing out of order.**

**For those who don't know:, winner of the latest poll was Iroh. His story is already posted, check it out!**

**Now for some Q/A:**

**_Q: Why does Ash have Gandalfr instead of Vindalfr? He's a Pokemon Trainer!_**

_A: Yes, Ash's personalities and skills line up with Vindalfr, but there's two reasons why he doesn't have it. __First, runes are given based on summoner, not summonee. Louise has Tristan royal family blood, and the Tristan royal family gets Gandalfr by heredity. I could rewrite everything to force a rune switch, but that leads into the second reason. Number two, Ash has no need of it. The ability to befriend and control animals is something he spent SEVEN YEARS practicing. Why would he need a rune to do that? The Lifbrasir (Heart Rune) is also redundant, since its effects are recreatable with Aura. The only runes Ash gets any value for are the Gandalfr and Miovitnir, and I can't see Ash spamming magic items like a Caster from the Fate series._

**_Q: What can Ash do with his Aura?_**

_A: Since we're about to enter a fight scene, here's all the skills Ash can use at this point:_

_Aura Sense \- Detects the Aura of everything around him. Can also be used to detect spellcasting._

_Physical Enhancement \- Makes Ash faster, stronger, tougher, and gives him better __reflexes. Adds a hazy flame-like effect around his body if he uses enough Aura._

_Aura Sphere \- Takes a few seconds to cast, but the orb moves fast and packs a solid explosive punch._

_Weapon Creation \- Creates a weapon made of Aura that he can use to activate his runes. Takes a few seconds to make and breaks in one hit._

_Thanks to the runes increasing Ash's speed, strength, and skill, Ash is an absolute beast in close combat. Even a magic swordsman would find him a difficult opponent to face in close quarters. However, Ash lacks versatility, nuking, and reliable ranged damage, which means he's far from unbeatable. _

**Remember, reviews are food for a writer's soul!**


	10. Fouquet Part 1

**Another chapter cut in half due to length. Sorry guys, but the chapter was running over 10k, and that's too much too edit. But I think this will work out nicely, since it gives you time to find all the foreshadowing I'm dropping.**

**The Fouquet/Albion Arc is where this story finally starts making larger divergences from canon.**

* * *

Fouquet made a _tsk_ of annoyance as a third punch from her golem failed to put a hole in the Void Tower. Colbert had been correct when he said that direct magic would be useless for breaking into the Vault. All of her attempts to use transmutation to melt the walls—like she normally did for her heists—were met with failure.

Unfortunately, the golem wasn't functioning as efficiently as the thief would have liked. There was a large spiderweb crack in the tower wall, but it would take several additional heavy blows before she'd be able to slip inside. Perhaps if she was a square class mage this job would be easier, but alas, everyone had to use the cards life dealt to them.

At least the princess's visit had made things easier. A common thief would assume that the extra guards would make a heist more difficult, but Fouquet was no common thief. In the event that a crime was being committed in the vicinity of the princess, all efforts would be made to secure her royal highness first. Sure, the guards would then hunt down the criminal with zealous determination, but Fouquet had prepared for that.

By timing her attack near the end of the brats' pet pandering, Fouquet had ensured to cause as much panic with as little effort as possible. The teachers had no special duty to protect the school, but they would their reputations would suffer if any of the nobles' brats were harmed. With anyone who was in charge of security focused on the Princess, there would be no one on hand to confront Fouquet immediately. That would give her enough time to steal the Staff of Destruction and get out of this blasted Academy, especially that perverted old man. No salary was worth getting peeped on by him and his mouse on a daily basis. If he hadn't been so compliant about her retaliation, she would have considered poisoning him as a farewell gift.

But all that would soon be in the past. The escape route was cleared, thanks to Colbert inviting her to sit in during the meeting where he set up security with Count Mott. The lecherous looks she had received during that two-hour period was paying off in spades. Once Fouquet was had sold off the Staff, she would have enough money to retire comfortably for several years. Of course, she wouldn't retire completely, but at least she could finally take a break from sticking her neck into dangerous situations.

Everything was going perfectly.

Until it wasn't.

"Stop thief!" a voice called from down below.

The golem halted its punch as Fouquet looked around worriedly. Her vantage point on the golem's shoulder gave her a view of the entire courtyard, but she couldn't find the source of the call. The thief then looked down, finally spying a pair of children only meters away from the golem's feet.

She recognized the pair. The girl was Louise de la Valliere, the Duchess's daughter. The boy was her familiar—Ash, if she remembered correctly—who had beaten Guiche de Gramont in a fight. All in all, they were harmless. The girl couldn't cast a proper spell, except one that apparently summoned human familiars. Every other spell resulted in a small explosion. The boy was only a brute with some noble blood running through his veins, allowing him to cast a limited amount of combat spells before tiring out. The runes on his hand were the only danger to Fouquet, but from what she knew, the boy barely had any practice with them.

A third-rate sword-mage and an incompetent mage were no match to her, a renown triangle class mage. But then again, it shouldn't have surprised her that they would attempt to stop her regardless. After all, noble children tended to have golden fluff between their ears instead of a functioning brain.

"Children shouldn't poke around in adult business," Fouquet declared, clucking her tongue at them. Her pitch was slightly deeper than usual. She masqueraded as a man during her heists to make it easier to conceal her identity. "Run along now before someone gets hurt."

Louise flinched as the golem punched once again, causing the tower's walls to shudder.

Ash held firm, undaunted by the sound. Giant humanoid constructs punching down walls were per the norm for him. "You won't get away with attacking the academy on our watch!" he declared.

"Try me," Fouquet challenged.

Ash held out his hands and summoned a ball of turbulent blue energy from them. Fouquet's hood shrouded her eyes, but her position allowed her to clearly see that the boy was not using a wand, staff, or any focus she could see. While she had heard about his ability to create an orb of blue wind, she had assumed it to be a wind spell that glowed blue for whatever odd reason. But the spell wasn't glowing blue. No. It was made of wavy blue threads that flowed faster than an ordinary eye could track. This wasn't wind magic. Not without a focus. Not with this effect. But if that was the case, that could only mean that the boy was a—

"Aura Sphere!" Ash cried as he sent his attack into the golems head.

Fouquet, who had been near the golem's head as she stood its shoulder, quickly stepped to the side as the blue orb quickly shot forward. Clumps of dirt flew off in a violent explosion, leaving a small crater in the golem's cheek.

Then, the golem's body slid together to fix the hole. Fouquet laughed at the crestfallen expression on the children's' faces. She had been worried for a moment, but it looked like the boy didn't know how to harness the full extent of his power. "A little spell like that isn't going to stop me!" she taunted them.

Again, the golem struck the tower. The cracks spread even further, now almost entirely covering a side of the tower's wall. It was only a matter of time before Fouquet would be able to break in. She kept an eye on the children, but there was no point in trying stop them. The boy would easily dispatch any low-grade golems she could throw at them, so it was much more efficient to save her willpower for maintaining the single unstoppable golem she had.

Down on the ground, Ash and Louise were frustrated. Not only had Ash's attack left no permanent mark, but the thief only watched them passively as the large golem continued to strike the tower. Ash recognized that the thief didn't consider them a threat, or even a nuisance. Louise took the snub it was an insult of the highest caliber.

"Do something!" Louise ordered Ash.

"I'm on it," said Ash. He shifted Derflinger's sheathe so he could draw the sentient blade. While the sword's length made it inconvenient to carry it anywhere except on Ash's back, that also left it in a poor position to draw quickly. Once Ash had Derflinger in hand, he charged the massive golem, yelling a war cry.

The sword ripped through the golem's leg with surprising ease. Ash and Louise smiled triumphantly, but before their eyes the cut sealed itself. The golem continued to slowly and forcefully punch the tower, unperturbed by the injury. Ash made several more powerful swings, sending as much Aura into his body as possible, but to no avail. No matter how big the gashes were, they didn't hamper the golem's movement and were repaired almost instantly.

"You might want to try a different tactic, partner," Derflinger chipped in. "This thing isn't going down with death by a thousand cuts."

Ash grunted in acknowledgement as he retreated back to Louise. "I can't hit this thing hard enough to stop it from regenerating," he informed her. "It's up to you now."

"Me?" Louise asked incredulously. "What are you talking about? I can't use magic, remember? Everything I try just explodes!"

Another punch echoed with the sound of a cannon. The stone wall at this point was buckled inwards, barely holding together.

"An explosion could be useful right now!" Ash stressed.

"I can't make an explosion that big!" Louise insisted. "All of my explosions have been harmless flukes. They're useless failures, just like me!"

Ash dropped Derflinger to grab Louise's arms, causing the sword to vocalize a cry of surprise. "You're not a failure, Louise," he assured her. "You summoned me, right? You can do this! Focus your magic, aim at the golem, and give it all you've got. Remember, you're not a failure. You're Louise Francoise…" Ash blanked as he tried to remember the rest of her extensive name. "Something the Valliere," he finished lamely. "You're a mage with the brightest Aura of all your classmates. You can do anything you put your mind to."

"Cute," Fouquet couldn't help but snicker as she watched the Ash give a pep talk to his master. Such was the nativity of nobles. Did they expect her to wait patiently for them to finish? Lose stones were already falling from the Void Tower's wall. The resulting hole was too small for anything but a small animal to fit through, but with the strongest of the wall's enchantments shattered, it was only a matter of time before she was in.

"Just close your eyes and picture making the biggest explosion the world's ever seen," Ash told Louise encouragingly.

Louise nodded. She pointed her wand at the golem and closed her eyes. After taking a deep breath to focus herself, she channeled as much willpower as she could into her wand. Every vestige of magic in her body, she drew it up. There was no finesse, no technique to her method, just sheer determination.

Then, she felt it. Deep down inside her was a well of power. Every time she had tried to use her magic, she had only scratched the surface of this reservoir. Every time she had drawn from the power, she had limited the flow that came out. For casting ordinary spells, this was the way to ensure the spell stayed in control. However, this time was different. Louise undid all of her mental and magical restraints, solely focusing on pure power.

Ash's eyes widened in wonder as the grass around Louise's feet began to bend away from her. He could feel the power radiating from Louise's body. "You're doing it! Keep it up!" he cheered her on.

Derflinger felt oddly nostalgic by the magical aura Louise was emanating. "This reminds me of something…" the old sword mused. "It feels important, but I can't seem to recall why."

Louise's eyes snapped open, magenta irises brimming with determination and the faintest hint of a luminescence. "Thief who dares commit sacrilege on the Founder's Void Day," Louise intoned in an oddly detached voice. "I, Louise Francoise de Blanc de la Valliere will hereby deliver your judgement for your crimes against this school and the Founder."

Louise took narrowed her eyes and spoke one word, unleashing the full force of her bottled willpower.

"EXPLOSION!"

It some universes, it was said that a Big Bang brought about the creation of all things.

In this instance, a Big Bang was doing the exact opposite.

A sound louder than anything anyone had ever heard before tolled across the sky. Louder than thunder and sharper than lightning, Louise's explosion sent a crack through the air that could be heard all the way from the capital. The golem's head was no more, and neither was one of its arms and half of its massive torso. The part of the tower it had been punching was gone as well, leaving an open hole with no trace of the stones that had once made up the missing section of the wall.

"Nice job, Louise!" Ash cheered. It wasn't a clean hit, since they got the tower in the explosion too, but he doubted the golem could regenerate from that much damage. Hearing no response, Ash turned to his companion and gasped in alarm.

The girl's eyes were glazed over as she started to fall forward. Ash caught her in his arms, and immediately put his ear to her face. Her breathing was soft, but steady. "Louise can you hear me?" Ash asked.

She was silent, out cold. With his grip on her body, Ash could feel her Aura was flailing wildly, as if fighting the confines of the mortal vessel that housed it. Also, despite it the Aura's ferocity, it was noticeably smaller in size. Ash was no medical expert, but despite her fluctuating Aura, Louise did not appear to be in immediate danger.

Until the ruined golem started falling towards them.

Ash hastily stored Derflinger in his scabbard, scooped up Louise, and ran as fast as he could. The thought of pursuing the thief never even crossed his mind. All he was focused on was getting Louise to safety—and a proper medic—as quickly as possible.

Lying on the hard, unforgiving ground, Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth groaned. While she had managed to jump off her golem in time to avoid the worst of the impact, the force of the explosion had sent her crashing to the ground a lot harder than she had expected. She winced as she pulled herself to her feet. Her golem was now useless; the enchantments that had animated it were centered around its chest, where they would be hardest to break. When the explosion had managed to carve away half of the golem's torso, the magic that powered it had been destroyed as well.

One of Fouquet's arm hung limp. It was probably broken—she managed to note through the pain. Thankfully, her wand arm was still functional. Drawing her wand, she transmuted the ground below her into a pillar to bring her up to the Vault. "This staff better be worth it," she grumbled, biting back a hiss of pain.

The Vault looked like it had seen better days. Various displays were scattered around wildly, their contents sometimes absent from their damaged cases. Thankfully, most of the damage was limited to one side of the room, and the vast majority of the Vault's contests were at worst knocked over. It seemed that the massive Explosion had only nicked the wall, leaving most of the Vault's contents intact.

Upon closer inspection, Fouquet realized that the state of the Vault was largely due to a lack of organization. Even on the side of the room opposite of the explosion, items of various shapes and sizes were in displayed cases with no rhyme or reason to their placements. A small plaque on the display case of every item served as the only way to indicate what was in the Vault.

"They could have at least sorted the equipment from the jewelry," the thief grumbled angrily, noting that a shiny blue crystal sitting next to an oddly designed set of leather armor.

Running her eyes on the various displays along the row, she spotted an odd black metal cylinder lying among a sea of glass. A pedestal, probably the item's original resting place, was lying on its side, a plaque imbedded in it. Bending down, Fouquet checked what was written on it.

"Staff of Destruction," she read aloud. "That was faster than I expected, but still problematic."

Fouquet picked the staff up and examined it from all sides. The grooves and notches in it were smooth, which indicated it was well crafted. However, a casting of Detect Magic indicated that there was nothing magical about the so-called staff.

"How is this even supposed to be used?" she wondered. It wouldn't do to sell it as the Staff of Destruction when she couldn't even tell her clients how to use it.

She looked around to see if she could find a label, instructions, anything, but instead she found a much smaller display that looked like it had been placed directly behind the Staff of Destruction. Curious placement, given that the Staff of Destruction was literally eclipsing the smaller item, but Fouquet chalked it up to generally terrible organization.

"Vanishing Eye," she read the display title. "That's an interesting name."

The spherical item vaguely resembled an eye. A small white circle sat in the orb's the center, surrounded by a black band that made a ring around the entire sphere. The bottom half was white, while the top half was black like the middle ring. On the black half was a yellow squarish arc that was centered over the pupil of the "eye". The sphere was scratched up and dented, but it must have been of some importance if it was sitting in the Vault.

Fouquet decided to take it. It was about the size of her fist, which made it easy enough to easily slip into her robe. If she could make a few hundred—or thousand—ecu off of it, then all the better. The case it was in was difficult to transmute, but like most enchantments on the academy, couldn't withstand brute physical force. It was easy to lift up the Staff of Destruction's pedestal and drop it one the side of the Vanishing Eye's case. Fouquet picked up the eye and stashed it into a pocket of her robe.

Now, all she had to do was figure out how to use her pilfered items.

* * *

After recovering Louise, Ash had made a beeline straight to the nearest teacher and explained the situation. After briefly admonishing Ash for their recklessness, the teacher pointed them to the Cafeteria. Everyone else in the academy was being relocated there as well as the faculty ensured that all the students, staff, and guests were accounted for. The teachers went out to investigate the situation as soon as they were able, but by the time they arrived, the thief was long gone.

Up in the Headmaster's office, a meeting was called to discuss the situation.

"Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth," Osmond muttered, spitting the words as if they were a curse. "He's struck again, and right under our noses as well!"

"The Academy is going to be a laughingstock," one teacher lamented.

"You're worried about that?" another scoffed. "An attack happened while the princess was under our watch!"

"Thankfully, no one was seriously harmed in the attack," said Professor Colbert. "As per his usual modus operandi, Fouquet left only property damage and a calling card. The most serious injury was from Miss Longueville, who had a hard fall in the panic." He gave the secretary a concerned look. "Are you sure you don't want to rest?" he inquired.

Miss Longueville shook her head as she idly rubbed the thick bandage around her left arm. "I am well enough to stand here. Thank you for your concern," she said with a kind, albeit pained, smile. The break was small, so the healers had an easy time repairing the worst of the damage, but it would be a while before she would have full use of her left arm. "More importantly, do we know what was stolen?" she asked.

"The Staff of Destruction," said Osmond gravely.

His audience gasped.

"The one that was used to slay a dragon?"

"It left not even a corpse in its wake!"

"An international thief is running around with _that_?"

"We're doomed. We're all going to die!"

"Stop your yammering and act like you have some decency!" Osmond huffed, slamming his hands against his desk. "We have students present who are behaving better than you lot!"

The staff turned their heads to the three students and one human familiar who were standing in the back of the room. Ash gave them an awkward wave and Kirche gave a flirtatious wink. Louise and Tabitha remained stoic, though Louise did jab her elbow into Ash's side.

Heads turned back to Headmaster Osmond. "And what are these children doing here?" one professor asked aggressively.

"Miss Valliere and her familiar were the ones who confronted the thief," Colbert explained. "Miss Orleans found the direction of Fouquet's escape. And Miss Zerbst…" The man blinked from behind his glasses. "Actually, I'm not sure why Miss Zerbst is here," he confessed.

"My dear Tabitha isn't going anywhere without me," said Kirche proudly. "And I can't let a Valliere upstage me either."

The entire faculty sighed as one. Kirche von Zerbst was impossible to deal with, so she tended to get away with more than the average student.

"Ahem," Osmond cleared his throat. "Miss Valliere, would you like to elaborate on what happened when you confront Fouquet?"

Louise nodded. "When we arrived, Fouquet was using his golem to attack the Void Tower," she narrated as accurately as she could remember. "I gave him a warning to surrender, but he rudely declined. My familiar attacked the golem, but it was regenerating too quickly for him to leave permanent damage. I used a spell to destroy the golem, but I fell unconscious in the process. My familiar was forced to rush me from the battlefield and in the process, the thief was able to escape."

"You used a spell to stop a triangle class golem?" one professor asked skeptically.

Ash recognized this professor as the most obnoxious person in the entire staff—and he won that award by a large margin. He was a triangle class wind mage who insisted that wind magic was superior to everything. He also was unreasonably hard on Louise, who couldn't properly use any type of magic.

"That is correct, Professor Kaita," Louise replied with a proud timbre in her voice.

"Impossible," the professor declared. "Your shoddy attempts at spellcasting can barely destroy a table, let alone a golem of that caliber."

"You weren't even there!" Ash shouted accusingly. "Of course Louise destroyed the golem, who else was around to do it?"

"And how did you even know that Fouquet was at the Void Tower in the first place?" the professor asked suspiciously.

"I sensed the golem."

"How?"

"Aura."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Mister Kaita, if you're quite done," Osmond said in a tone that displayed how little he cared for the professor's outbursts. "The abilities of Miss Valliere's familiar are unusual, but I can confirm that he speaks the truth."

"But he speaks of nonsense!"

The wizened headmaster rested his elbows on his desk and pressed his fingers together as his voice grew a darker tone. "Are you saying you don't trust my judgement?" he asked plainly. "Or do you not respect my authority as the Headmaster of this Academy?"

"Neither, Old Osmond."

The professor respectful pulled back from his allegations, but gave Ash the stink eye. The boy didn't even notice; his focus was on Louise. The girl was steady on her feet once again, and her Aura was almost back to normal. It was still wilder and a bit smaller than normal, but it didn't appear to be flailing like a mad tentacle beast. He had tried to explain Louise's condition to the water mage healers, but they had brushed off his concerns and said she was simply suffering a case of willpower exhaustion. Given the size of the explosion relative her usual ones, it was understandable that her body had been taxed far more than expected, but Ash suspected that there was more to it.

"Miss Orleans," said Osmond, getting the attention of the other petite girl in the room. "Where did you see Fouquet escape to?"

"Traveled along eastern road by golem, then headed north through the forest," Tabitha reported. "Lost track of him in the trees."

"That means he could be anywhere by now," a teacher grumbled.

"Not necessarily," said Miss Longueville. "If I recall correctly, there's an abandoned house in that direction. It'd take a long time to reach on foot but should take only a few hours by horse. If Fouquet is heading there—"

"Then that might be his temporary base!" Colbert interjected. "Brilliant observation, Miss Longueville!"

"I am only doing my job," the secretary said bashfully.

"Ahem." The two adults turned to Osmond, who was turning pink from both intrigue and jealousy. "If Fouquet is traveling to that house, we need to set out quickly to apprehend him before he recuperates and flees the country entirely."

"Shouldn't we request assistance for this?" one professor asked worriedly. "Fouquet is a dangerous thief, after all.

"From who? The princess's personal guard? Or perhaps the soldiers scattered around the local roads?" Osmond suggested dryly. "If we wait for reinforcements from the capital or Count Mott, Fouquet will be long gone. Besides, we need to retrieve the Staff of Destruction on our own power, otherwise our reputation will be tarnished further. It was bad enough that an attack happened while the princess was in our walls; we can't let the thief get away unscathed as well."

A few of the teachers gave nods of approval.

Osmond rose from his seat and gave a rousing cry, "So, who among you is willing to take the glory of capturing the infamous Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth?"

Some of the professors shifted their feet.

Others exchanges worried looks.

Not one raised their hand.

"Seriously, not a single one of you wants the glory of catching a renowned thief?" Osmond asked in surprise.

The faculty members looked away in shame. Their reasons for not volunteering varied, but the underlying reason was fear. Fouquet was an esteemed triangle class mage, easily surpassing the average teacher at the academy. In an attempt to apprehend the thief, there were so many things that could go wrong. And factoring in the weapon capable of vaporizing a dragon resting in the thief's hands, the risks were all too high.

The Headmaster sighed and fell heavily into his seat. "As much as I would like to go myself, these old bones are too frail to go chasing a thief across the countryside," he said in disappointment. "I suppose we shall have to contact the capital and—" He paused, seeing Louise raise her wand up. "Do you have something to add, Miss Valliere?" he asked.

"If none of the teachers will face Fouquet, then I will go in their place," Louise said proudly.

"I'm coming too," said Ash immediately, a competitive smile growing on his face. "I want a rematch."

"B-but you're just children," one teacher sputtered.

"I'll be going as well," said Kirche, pulling her wand out of her cleavage and raising it up as well. "I can't let Little Louise take all the credit for catching an international criminal."

Tabitha also raised her staff up.

Kirche looked surprised. "Are you sure, Tabitha?" she asked. "You don't need to come along."

"I'm worried," said Tabitha. Her face was as stoic as usual, but her voice held an unusual treble to it.

Kirche and Lousie's faces softened at the change in Tabitha's demeaner. Ash's smile grew even wider. "The more the merrier, that's what I always say," he said.

Old Osmond looked at the four youths, mulling over the idea in his mind. "Very well," he finally said.

Colbert turned to his superior in surprise. "Please reconsider, Osmond!" the professor exclaimed. "We can't let students fight a dangerous criminal!"

"I see none of you volunteering to go," said Osmond, raising an eyebrow. Colbert looked embarrassed as he retreated a step back. "Besides," the headmaster continued. "Miss Zerbst is a reputable triangle class mage. And Miss Orleans is not only a triangle class mage, but also a Chevalier."

"You've been knighted?" Louise exclaimed in shock, looking at the smaller girl.

"You never told me that!" Kirche said in surprise.

Tabitha gave a small nod.

Ash gave Tabitha a thumbs up, which made her tilt her head on confusion. "I'm not sure what the distinction is," he said. "But it sounds like you're awesome!"

"A Chevalier is a title that can only be granted by a royal family," Louise informed him. "To be knighted at such a young age is incredible."

"Finally, said Osmond. "Miss Valliere has proven capable of destroying Fouquet's golem in a single blow. I witnessed the damage myself; most impressive. And her familiar is not without value as well."

"I see," said Colbert, slamming the heel of his fist into his palm. "With his runes, he might be able to learn how the Staff—" He coughed, abruptly cutting himself off. "I mean, his talent will be very helpful in combat."

The deflection was a poor one, but only a few people had the context to guess what he was trying to conceal.

"In that case, all we need is to ready a carriage and a driver," said Osmond.

"I will do that," Longueville volunteered. "I had already planned to go along anyway."

"But what about your arm?" Colbert asked in concern.

"I'll be fine," Longueville said with an easy smile. "The healers have already fixed me up. I can still drive a carriage with my good arm."

"That doesn't sound very safe," said Colbert with a frown.

"I'll be perfectly fine," Longueville assured him. "After all, the students will be the ones confronting Fouquet. You don't need to worry."

Colbert still did not look convinced. "In that case maybe I should—"

In a rare show of unprofessionalism, Longueville stepped forward and held one finger to Colbert's lips. "Trust in the children, and trust in me, Jean," she said.

"I-I-I…" Colbert fumbled his words, more flustered than a man his age had any right to be.

"What is going with them?" Ash whispered to Louise.

"Nothing," was this girl's stoic reply as she had an embarrassed flush.

"I didn't know those two had flirtatious sides to them," said Kirche juicily.

Tabitha sighed and tapped her staff against the ground, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "We should leave," she pointed out.

Osmond cleared his throat with a loud harrumph. "Indeed, Miss Orleans. Miss Longueville, find one of the servants to help ready a carriage. Students, grab anything you might need and meet promptly at the gate. Everyone else, focus on getting our academy in order and fixing the damages Fouquet left behind. Make haste! Remember, the princess and her retainers are watching!"

As the students and teachers filtered out, only Colbert was left standing beside Osmond. "Are you sure this is wise, Headmaster?" Colbert had to ask one final time.

"Do not worry, Mr. Colbert," Osmond said with a twinkle in his eye. "According to my spy network, the girls should be fine as long as the Gandalfr is with them."

"…We're an academic institution. We don't _have_ a spy network," Colbert pointed out.

"That's what you think," Osmond said with a crafty smile. "I had Miss Longueville choose a group of highly competent staff members to watch Ash's every move. They've been reporting back to me almost daily."

"You involved Miss Longueville in this?" Colbert asked incredulously. "And the staff? I thought we were supposed to keep the runes a secret!"

"I didn't tell anyone about the Gandalfr runes," Osmond assured the professor. "The staff are under orders to watch the boy's activity and report back any abilities and personality traits he has. Mrs. Longueville knows the boy is special, but she is also unaware of the runes and has done her duty without asking any questions. I believe her volunteering was to keep an eye on the boy in this incident as well. She's very professional about her job, that's why I hired her."

Colbert let himself relax. "That is true," he admitted. "Mrs. Longueville is one of the most trustworthy people we have on staff at the moment. If the children can be trusted with anyone, it would be her."

* * *

**You poor, naive fools... can you believe that I actually wrote them smarter than their canon counterparts?**

**It's the start of August, which means it's the time for school to begin. Chapter uploads should still be on schedule since I wrote as much as I could in advance. The other stories for this month are: Half-Andalite, Dragon of the West, and Master of Explosions (_new_). If I upload anything else it'll be because I had a burst of inspiration/time.**

**Oh, and if anyone wants to support me, I've got a Ko-Fi under the name RainEStar. Page ain't fancy, but it's up there. ****I know it's Corona time. I write fanfiction. I'm not expecting to live off of this. But... anyone who donates gets "bonus" votes in the next poll that I'll post at the end of the month. Sorry, I don't have any other incentives. With school starting up I don't want to make any commitments I know I can't keep. If my classes go well and I can do bigger prizes, then I'll upgrade.**

**Anyways, how'd you like this half-chapter? What plot hints did you find? I've noticed some people have been catching on fast to foreshadowing, so I'll be giving "bonus" votes to those reviewers as well. Guest reviews, unfortunately, can't be counted since I can't verify them.**

**Oh, good. I kept the A/N short for once. Now ****remember, reviews are food for a writer's soul!**


	11. Fouquet Part 2

**And now for Part 2!**

**Oh, and there's a new poll on my profile, see the bottom A/N for details!**

* * *

With utmost haste, a carriage was prepared for the group's departure to hunt down the notorious thief, Fouquet. The carriage was painted black, filled with plush red seats, and drawn by two rowan horses. The mages sat in the back, while Ash sat up on the carriage box next to their driver, Miss Longueville. The reason for this was because the carriage had only enough space for four people, and while Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha brought that number up to three, Ash had brought along one extra member to their party.

"Remind me what Guiche is doing here?" Louise asked as she craned her head towards her familiar. Her blond classmate gave her a flirtatious smile, which she returned with a glare.

"Fouquet is an earth mage who uses golems. Guiche is an earth mage who uses golems," Ash stated factually. "If we're going to know the thief's tricks, it makes sense to bring someone who can match his moves."

Louise looked at Guiche suspiciously. The blond boy had a nervous smile on his face. Louise narrowed her eyes. "Guiche may be talented in golems, but he's a dot class mage while Fouquet is a prestigious triangle class mage," she pointed out. "Guiche wouldn't be able to 'match' anything in a fight."

"Does anyone else here know more about golems than Guiche?" Ash asked. No hands were raised. "There we have it. Guiche is our resident golem expert."

"I will do my best to protect you, dear mademoiselles," said Guiche proudly.

"You? Protect us?" Kirche tittered. "Tabitha and I are triangle class mages. Louise has supposedly destroyed Fouquet's golem in one hit. Ash proved to be stronger than you in your duel. It is _us_ who will be protecting _you_."

Guiche slumped as his ego was quashed, strained, and buried into deep, dark pit.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm the most useless person in this mission," Miss Longueville offered. Her gaze remained focused on the road ahead, but she was paying attention to the conversation of her passengers.

"I'm better than the commoner with a broken arm, how wonderful," Guiche said sarcastically.

"_Guiche…_" Ash said warningly. "Don't be rude."

"I'm not being rude!" Guiche protested. "Miss Longueville might be a member of the Academy's esteemed faculty, but no one expects her to be of use against Fouquet in the first place. I'm honestly impressed she can even drive the carriage in her condition."

"This is nothing compared to your own duties," said Longueville humbly.

"Are you sure you're in a condition to take this journey?" Louise asked with concern. Longueville's left arm was bandaged and lying limply by her side, leaving only her right hand able to hold the reins.

"Someone had to do it," Longueville stated. "It wouldn't be fair to ask one of the servants to undertake a dangerous task like this, and most mages don't know how to drive a carriage."

"How did you learn to drive one?" Kirche asked curiously. "An attractive woman like yourself doesn't seem like a person who would work with animals besides horseback riding."

"I'm a woman of many talents," Longueville replied mysteriously.

One of the carriage wheels hit a dip in the road, causing the carriage to jostle. Most of the occupants were only rocked, but Longueville had to bite her bottom lip as her arm was painfully smacked against the carriage's body. The worst of the damage had been fixed, but she was still far from fully recovered.

Ash, seeing the green haired woman in pain, came up with an idea. "Miss Longueville, could you teach me how to drive a carriage?" he requested.

All of the carriage's occupants were surprised by the request, and no one was more surprised than Miss Longueville. "You want to learn how to drive a carriage?" she asked.

"Yes," Ash answered sincerely.

"Why? It's boring and there are usually servants who take care of the job."

Ash shrugged. "I like learning new things," he said. "You never know when a random skill will come in handy, right?"

Skeptical, but seeing no reason to refuse, Longueville handed the reins to Ash. "Hold these firmly, but don't jerk them otherwise the horses will make a sharp turn," she instructed him. "Driving a carriage is a lot like riding a horse, but you have to be aware of both horses and their load."

"Got it," said Ash. As the reins were passed on, Ash's fingers faintly brushed against Miss Longueville's. His brown eyes widened in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" Longueville asked, debating whether or not she should take back control of the vehicle. The path was straight for now, but Ash was staring at her in surprise and confusion instead of keeping his eyes on the road.

Ash finally said, "Your Aura is like Fouquet's."

Longueville's face remained carefully neutral, but her hand made an involuntary jerk towards her robes, making her glad that she was no longer holding onto the reins. "What do you mean by that?" she asked coolly.

The riders in the back of the carriage were also curious. "Are you saying that Miss Longueville is like Fouquet?" Kirche asked. Ash didn't interact with Kirche as much as the others, so she didn't have the right context to understand his statement.

"I thought everyone's Aura was unique?" Louise questioned.

Guiche gasped. "Are you saying Longueville is Fouquet?" he asked.

Tabitha narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on her staff.

Ash could see that his companion's imaginations were running wild, so he spoke quickly. "Mostly," Ash corrected Louise. "I share the Aura of someone who died about a thousand years ago, so it's not impossible for different people to have the same Aura. And I'm not sure if Miss Longueville's Aura is an exact match. During the fight I didn't take the time to memorize Fouquet's aura signature. Miss Longueville feels similar, but it's impossible for her to be Fouquet."

"Why's that?" Kirche asked.

"Fouquet is a man, and Miss Longueville is a woman," Ash said simply.

The students nodded, accepting that logic. One nod, however, was hesitant.

"Miss Longueville's arm was also injured in the panic, and Fouquet was perfectly fine during the fight," Louise added.

"True," Guiche admitted. "My apologies, Miss Longueville. It appears I was overeager in my assumptions."

"Apology accepted, Mister Gramont," Longueville said gracefully. "I understand that tensions are a bit high right now."

Guiche gave a sigh of relief, which caused Ash to smile. Guiche was still arrogant and either flirtatious or insensitive when it came to girls, but he was steadily improving.

"Is there another reason you can think of that Longueville would have similar Aura to a world-famous thief?" Louise asked Ash.

Ash gave it a moment's thought. Due to a lack of sample size, he didn't have a lot of information to go off of. However, if he and Sir Aaron shared Aura signatures and could both use aura, then there was a chance that people with the same potential magic could share Aura as well.

"Miss Longueville, are you a mage too?" Ash finally asked.

"She's a commoner," Guiche said with a dramatic sigh. "Of course she's not—"

"I am a mage," Longueville admitted. "Albeit, not a very good one."

The four students in the carriage looked at the secretary in shock.

"Wait," said Louise, putting the dots together. "If you're a commoner, but you're a mage, that means you were a noble at one point."

"Once upon a time, yes," Longueville affirmed.

"Oh?" Kirche said. Her eyes danced with sparkled of curiosity. "How did you end up losing your family name? Was your familiar dishonored, or just you?"

"Kirche!" Louise shouted angrily. "You can't ask her something that personal! Show some decency!"

"Quiet," said Tabitha sternly, speaking for the first time since they left the trip. Louise flushed, realizing that her shout could alert Fouquet of their pursuit. Kirche snickered, but Tabitha glared at her too. "Both of you," she added.

Scanning with his Aura Sense, Ash could feel that Miss Longueville's Aura was comparable to Tabitha's, albeit slightly larger and dimmer. It was a conundrum. Why were Louise and Miss Longueville not good mages when their Auras were overall above average? Then again, Ash's Aura eclipsed anyone's he had met, and he couldn't use any magic—despite what Louise insisted.

In the end, the subject was dropped. The trip passed in relative silence, with the only shared words being between Longueville and Ash as the former instructed the latter in how to handle the horses. By the time they reached the place for them to disembark and follow on foot, Ash could confidently say he was a competent—albeit inexperienced—carriage driver. Miss Longueville praised his quick learning and natural talent for keeping the horses calm. Ash did have tendency to overuse his strength, which caused the carriage sway as the horses made more motion than necessary, but he kept them on the road, so it wasn't all bad.

Longueville volunteered to follow behind the teens as a lookout, but she was quickly overruled. Instead, she was tasked with keeping the horses ready to go at a moment's notice in case they had to flee for their lives.

Ash was the one who made the suggestion, with the others reluctantly supporting the idea, except for Tabitha, who remained silent during the vote. Kirche, Louise, and Guiche insisted that they could not fail. Ash had confidence in their ability, but he also knew that sometimes the unexpected happened. This thief had been stealing from nobles across Halkegenia for years without being caught. That meant Fouquet was smart, and a smart opponent was more dangerous than a powerful brute. Ash knew that well. After all, he often used clever strategies and tactics to give his Pokemon advantages against other Pokemon that were higher on the evolution chain. Like that time where he…

…

Huh…

Actually, Ash couldn't remember a specific instance at the moment. Weird, but he dismissed it as being too focused on catching Fouquet. He was more of a think-on-his-feet person anyway.

The five teenagers crept through the forest. Well, _tried_ to creep through the forest. As much as they'd like to imagine that they traveled with hardly a sound, stealth was not their forte. Ash winced every time Kirche, Guiche, or Louise loudly stepped on a branch. He and Tabitha were decently stealthy, knowing how to watch their step and avoid troublesome obstacles. For this reason, they took point as they came across the clearing of the abandoned house.

"Ash and I will go ahead," Tabitha told her classmates as they reached the edge of the tree line.

"Makes sense, you two are the sneakiest," said Louise. She pulled a twig from her hair with an irritated huff. "How did you learn to move like that?"

"Practice," Tabitha said simply

"Ninja training," was Ash's response.

Everyone turned to Ash with questioning looks on their faces.

"Long story," Ash said sheepishly. "I'll tell you later. For now, while Tabitha and I are checking out the clearing, Guiche, get some of your Valkyries to watch the tree line. Kirche, if you guys see anything, send up a signal flare. Louise, save your magic for when we can get a clean shot on whatever golem pops up. Fouquet will probably target you first since he knows how strong your explosions are, so we can take advantage of that."

The stares of the group became harder. A solitary cricket chirped in the background.

Ash started to sweat. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You're acting like you've done something like this before," Kirche remarked with intrigue.

"Do you come from a military family too?" Guiche asked.

"I'm just making a plan," Ash responded, not understanding their reaction. "What's unusual about that?"

"You're acting like we're in a military operation," said Louise. "We're catching one thief, not raiding a den of them."

Only Tabitha had a positive reaction. "Good plan," she said. Ash expression started to brighten, but then Tabitha followed quickly with, "You're strange." Coming from the normally silent girl, that meant a lot. The ice mage turned to the rundown building. "Let's go."

Ash quickly recovered from the emotional damage. He stayed a step ahead of Tabitha as they approached the building. That way, if an attack did come at them, he would be able to tank it while Tabitha could make a counterattack.

At the front of the shack, Tabitha held her staff in Ash's way before they could reach the door. "Check for traps," she ordered in her soft voice.

Ash nodded and closed his eyes. He pushed his senses around the entrance. Sensing rocks and wooden boards was harder than sensing people, but he could confirm that there was nothing out of the ordinary. "I got nothing," he said after a few moments.

"No magic," Tabitha affirmed. "Suspicious."

"Maybe he didn't want to leave any traps so people would think the place was abandoned?" Ash suggested.

"Maybe," Tabitha replied skeptically.

Ash entered first, slowly pushing open the door. The place was covered with a fine layered of dust, but there were footprints that indicated that someone had been inside recently. Tabitha knelt down and brushed the footprints, examining the faint traces of dirt left in the prints. "Very fresh," she said worriedly. "Only a few minutes."

"Do you think he left already?" Ash asked.

Tabitha shrugged. "Could be checking outside," she said. "Dangerous, either way."

"Let's see if we can find this Staff of Destruction before he shows up," said Ash. He headed towards a cupboard while Tabitha headed to a dust-covered bed and dresser. "Do we know what this staff looks like?"

Tabitha shook her head. "Looks weird, black, irregular," she said. "So it's said. Never seen it."

"Not much to go on, but if it's here, we'll find it," said Ash. "Let's hurry so we don't get stuck in here in case Fouquet and his oversized golem show up."

Tabitha immediately responded with an anti-climactic, "Found it."

Surprised, Ash turned to see Tabitha pulling a black object that was longer than her arm from underneath the bed. Ash's eyes widened in surprise. What he was seeing shouldn't have been possible, there was no way that something like that could exist in this place or time.

"How did this get here?"

* * *

Louise, Kirche and Guiche saw Tabitha and Ash exit the building with somber expressions on their faces and an odd metal rod in Ash's arms.

"Is that…?" Louise asked hesitantly.

"It is," Ash confirmed. "The Staff of Destruction. Or as we call it in Kanto, a rocket launcher."

Ash had seen a surprising amount of rocket launchers during his training career. This one was designed for a single shot and could be fired from someone's shoulder, which was normal enough. But it was in terrible condition. Whatever color it used to have had been lost. The entire body was blackened, rough, and uneven, like it had been partially melted. There were also no identifiable marks that Ash could see to determine who previously owned it. For all intents and purposes, it was an unmarked and heavily damaged—though still functional—rocket launcher.

Louise frowned. "The translation didn't work," she informed him. "Row keht? What's that?"

"It's a weapon—" Ash began to say.

"Wait, Fouquet left the staff unguarded?" Kirche asked in surprise, her shocked expression mirrored by Guiche.

"Apparently," Ash responded to Kirche with uncertainty. "We found recent footprints, so it looks like he put it down and left in a hurry."

"We should go," Tabitha urged.

"What are you talking about?" Kirche asked. "We still haven't caught the thief."

"Primary objective, secure the staff," Tabitha responded. "Secondary objective, capture thief. Can't risk losing staff in fight."

"I suggest we leave the staff with Miss Longueville and go back to search for the thief," Guiche offered.

"No." The others were surprised by the sternness in the Tabitha's voice. The blue haired girl spoke with firm resolution. "We do not leave it with her."

"Why not?" Louise asked. "She could hold onto it for us while we catch Fouquet."

"I agree with Tabitha," said Ash. "Miss Longueville won't be able to defend herself if Fouquet goes looking for the staff."

That hadn't exactly been Tabitha's reasoning, but she didn't say anything to contradict her only supporter.

"So we split up," said Kirche. "Louise and Ash go with Longueville to return the staff, while Guiche, Tabitha, and I go and capture Fouquet."

"Why are you leaving us out of the action?" Louise challenged. "Ash and I have fought Fouquet before, so we stand a better chance of bringing him in. You and Tabitha can escort the staff while Guiche helps us take down Fouquet."

"A young maiden wants the boys to herself?" Kirche asked. "Oh my, I see where you're going with this."

"I-I'm not!" Louise protested. "Only a harlot like you would think of something like that in a time like this."

"Oh? And what am I thinking about?"

"As much as I appreciate that both of you are desperate to pull me to your side—" Guiche began.

"I only need your experience with golems," Louise interrupted, shooting Guiche a cold glare. "Otherwise I would send you away with this floozie."

Ash walked away from the argument and shuffled towards Tabitha, who kept her eyes fixated on the surrounding trees. "What do you think we should do?" Ash asked.

"Leave immediately," Tabitha replied promptly.

"You don't want to catch Fouquet?" Ash asked.

"Risky."

"True," Ash agreed with a nod. "But if we don't catch Fouquet now, then he'll be free to roam around again. While we're here, we might as well try to catch him."

For several seconds Tabitha, remained quiet, a pensive look on her face as she weighed the risks and rewards of their options. Then, she nodded. The petite mage slammed the butt of her staff twice against the ground, getting the attention of the three other students. "We stay together. Use the Staff as bait," she declared.

"Sounds like a solid plan to me," said Ash.

"Why are you agreeing with her?" Louise asked accusingly.

"Because it's a good idea?" Ash responded quizzically. "If we have the rocket launcher, then Fouquet will target us to recover it. As long as we beat his golem and prevent him from getting away, we'll capture him with no problems. I doubt he's from my homeland, so even if he steals the weapon, he can't use it against us. All we'd have to do is chase after him while he's slowed down from carrying it."

"Sometimes, your analytical ability astounds me," said Guiche.

"But it's common sense…?"

"Knowing how to speak in public is common sense," Louise shot down Ash's defense. "I have no clue what you have."

Ash opened his mouth the give a retort, but then he felt the ground underneath his feet shift ever so slightly. From the expression on everyone's faces, they felt it too.

"Golem!" Guiche shouted, jumping away. His Valkyries, which had been standing around inactive as the group talked, immediately moved to surround him in a defensive circle. Everyone else also jumped out of the way, and just in time. A bulge sprouted from the earth and grew tall. Grass and stray clumps fell as a large golem rose up. It was smaller than the one that had attacked the academy, but it was still over three times the height of Kirche.

"Scatter!" Ash called out.

The golem pulled its legs out of the ground. Its gaze scanned over the teenagers, and then focused on Louise. Immediately recognizing the danger, Louise ran as fast as she could, but the golem's legs were much longer than hers, and she wasn't in particularly good shape. A blast of fire hit the golem in the face, throwing chunks of earth from its body, but it ignored the attack as its face quickly reformed. A barrage of ice shards pierced the golem's back, but it didn't even flinch from the repeated impacts. The individual Valkyries lacked the mass to stop its movements. The golem's large, clay hand reached down towards Louise…

…and was promptly severed by a furious slash. The golem's movement stalled, as it slowly came to the realization that it no longer could follow through with its initial action.

Ash roared as he swung Derflinger into the golem's leg. Just like against the last golem they had fought, the attack went through easily, but was healed too quickly to leave lasting impact. In fact, this golem was regenerating much faster than its predecessor. Already its hand was fully reformed, and it resumed its pursuit of Louise.

Guiche, who was now holding the Staff of Destruction after Ash had hurriedly thrust it into his arms, called out, "All golems have a core where their magic is focused! If we destroy that, the rest of it will fall apart!"

Ash ducked under a massive fist as the golem tried to swat him out of the way. Ash was making sure to keep himself between the golem and Louise's retreating form, but there was only so much he could do to distract it. "Where's the core?" Ash called out to Guiche.

"Somewhere in its body, usually where it's most protected!"

"Most protected, huh?" Ash said thoughtfully. The golem had the same clay-like consistency all the way through. Ash doubted that the limbs would hold the core, with left its head—which was a barely raised bulge too small to protect a core—or its massive torso. "Give me some cover!"

A wall of ice immediately sprung up between Ash and the golem. The boy gave a grateful nod to Tabitha, who was somehow flying overhead. While the development surprised Ash, he had his focus set. The trainer closed his eyes, focusing his Aura Sense on the golem's body. While it was normally hard for Ash to distinguish the details of inanimate objects, the golem was different. Magical energy flowed throughout its form, giving it a semblance of life. And at a point in its chest, there was a larger cluster of magic that was woven into the earth itself.

Ash's eyes snapped opened just in time to see the golem shatter through the ice wall. He dove to the side as the golem's fist slammed into the ground where he had been standing milliseconds prior. "I really need to get faster at using that," he commented under his breath. Raising his voice, he called out, "I see the core!"

Brandishing Derflinger, Ash focused his attention where he had seen the golem's core. Unbeknownst to him, his iris started to glow blue as he began to see the wrappings of magic in the golem's body. As the golem stepped over the shattered chunks of ice, Ash leapt towards it with both hands on Derflinger's hilt. He stabbed the sword as deep into the golem's body as he could.

Derflinger felt a strangely familiar sensation. The ancient weapon had gotten glimpses of a sensation while attacking the golem, but when his tip plunged into the golem's core, the feeling got much stronger. "I think some of my memory is coming back, partner!" the sword called out. Derflinger's normally sarcastic voice now bore an edge of excitement. "Hang on a sec before pulling me out!"

"I'll try," Ash grunted. He planted his feet against the golem's back as he hung on for dear life. The golem's arms weren't designed to give it good reach on its lower back, where Derflinger was currently lodged in, but Ash also didn't have a good foothold. It was only a matter of time before he rather slid off or the golem managed to get a lucky swat in.

Derflinger acted on his recollected memory and began to _absorb_.

The clay around Derflinger's blade crumbled apart, causing the sword and trainer to fall to the ground. Ash immediately rolled away from the golem's body and called out, "Tabitha and Guiche, restrain it! Kirche and Louise, fire at the hole!"

The hole Derflinger had left in the golem's body was barely being repaired at all. This made it a very noticeable target on the golem's otherwise uniform back. Guiche's Valkyries imbedded their various weapons into the clay golem's legs, holding it in place long enough for Tabitha to freeze all of the golems in a wave of ice.

"Fireball!" Kirche chanted. The spell expanded the hole and further ruptured the golem's damaged core.

Then it was Louise's turn. The golem's appearance had shaken her at first, but now the tables were turned. She wasn't a scared little girl being hunted. The golem was the prey this time, and it was an impossible to miss target. Louise raised her wand and cast her spell. "Explosion!"

The explosion was smaller than the one Louise had used last time against Fouquet's golem, but it was just as effective. The hole in the golem's back was now a perfectly round, smoking crater. The golem slumped and fell over, lifeless.

"Huh, Louise really does have enough power to rip one of these open," Kirche remarked. "That was easier than I thought."

"That's what you consider _easy_?" Guiche asked incredulously. "I thought we were going to die!"

"Golem was strong. Plan was better," Tabitha assessed.

Louise let out a calming sigh as she lowered her wand. She had done it. It hadn't just been a fluke. Her explosions were actual spells. She could cast them on purpose and actually do something productive. Well, destructive, but at least it was _something_ besides being a useless Zero.

"Louise! Are you okay?" Ash called out as he ran up to her.

"Of course," Louise replied, giving him an odd look. "Why wouldn't I be—hey!" Louise yelped as Ash took her hands in his and closed his eyes. "Wh-what are you doing?" she stammered.

"Oh ho ho, is this young love?" Kirche asked.

"Shut it, Zerbst!"

Actually, Ash had grabbed Louise's hands because he found that physical contact made his Aura Sense more effective. He had been watching Louise cast her spell in case something went wrong. Her Aura had fluctuated when she had cast the explosion, much like a mage's did during a normal spell. Unlike last time, the Aura had not shot out of her and also quickly stabilized instead of remaining erratic. "Looks like you're okay," he said as he let out a relieved sigh. "That's a relief."

"I—y-you—"

Ash frowned and put a hand to her forehead. "Are you getting a fever?" he asked. "You're looking really red."

"I'm fine!" Louise protested, turning away and looking even redder. "Idiot."

Ash blinked owlishly. No matter how much better he got at reading Louise's mood, he felt he would never understand her. Maybe it was a Louise thing, or maybe it was a girl thing. Who could say?

"I hate to interrupt your moment," Guiche cut in. "But does anyone know where Fouquet is?"

"That is strange," said Kirche, putting a finger to her chin. "We defeated his golem, but he hasn't made another appearance."

At that moment, the figure of Miss Longueville came stumbling through the treeline. "Fouquet is coming!" she shouted dramatically. She came to a stop when she saw the golem lying defeated on the ground with a giant hole in its back. "Oh, you already dealt with it," she said in an almost disappointed tone.

"Miss Longueville, what are you doing here?" Louise asked in surprise.

"I thought I saw something moving in the forest, and when I went to go check, I found that it was Fouquet," the secretary replied. "We should get out of here before he comes back."

"You saw Fouquet, and got here before him?" Tabitha asked skeptically.

"It appeared that he was circling around the perimeter," Longueville replied. "I fear he will return here when he's done. We can't waste time."

Tabitha looked unconvinced.

"We can handle Fouquet," said Kirche. "We've already taken out one of his golems. If he tries the same tactic, we'll defeat him again!"

"But it's much harder to defeat a golem when the mage controlling it is nearby," Longueville argued. "And Fouquet could be able to create multiple of those golems. The risk is too great."

Ash, Kirche, and Louise's expressions soured. They hadn't considered that possibility. Guiche was trying to appear disappointed, but it clear to see that he was relieved. Tabitha remained pensive.

"We'll head back," Ash decided. "We can return with more people to catch Fouquet after we get the rocket launcher back to the Academy."

Longueville's eyebrows rose over her glasses. "The what?" she asked.

"It's what Ash calls the Staff of Destruction," Louise explained. "Apparently, it's a weapon from his home country."

"Really?" Longueville asked as her eyes gained a curious glint. "That's convenient."

"For what?" Ash asked.

"This." A wand slipped from Longueville's sleeve and was caught in her hand. Tabitha lifted her staff, but Longueville was a split-second faster. "Earth Prison!"

The ground rose up grabbed the four students. The spell pried Tabitha's staff from her hand and the Staff of Destruction from Guiche's as well.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Longueville?" Kirche asked hotly.

"You were so easy to fool," the woman said triumphantly. Instead of her usual polite smile, an arrogant sneer was on Longueville's face. Her eyes were much livelier than usual, and carried a spark of a triumphant predator. "All except you, Tabitha, but you were so too hesitant to act on your suspicions, and it proved your undoing."

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked as he pointed Derflinger at Miss Longueville.

Louise gasped. "No way," she said in shock.

"Impossible!" Guiche declared as he came to the same realization.

"How did I miss something so obvious?" Kirche lamented.

"Miss Longueville is Fourquet's sister!" Ash exclaimed.

The heads of five mages slowly turned to stare at him in disbelief. Ash sweatdropped. "Wait, that's it right? That's why she's working with Fouquet!"

Louise sighed. "Ash, she has green hair like Fouquet."

"Yeah."

"She's the same build as Fouquet."

"Yeah."

"And she uses the same magic as Fouquet."

"Yeah." Ash facepalmed. "Oh, I get it now."

"Finally," Louise said with a sigh.

"They're twins!"

The four trapped mages felt like facepalming, but only their captor was able to act on the impulse. "How are you so capable but so stupid at the same time?" Longueville asked him frankly.

"Hey!" Ash protested.

"But I suppose you wouldn't be as useful if you weren't so stupid," said Longueville. "Let me spell it out for you: I _am_ Fouquet."

This threw Ash for a loop. "But you're a girl!" he exclaimed. "Or, woman, actually. But Fouquet's a guy!"

"Fouquet has never been caught, so people only assumed that she was a he," said Louise as she glared hatefully that the thief.

Ash's face crumpled. "I can't believe I didn't notice."

"We all were fooled," said Kirche. "Except Tabitha, apparently."

The diminutive girl nodded; her eyes still trained on Fouquet. "Suspicions. Couldn't confirm."

"Too bad for you," said Fouquet. "Now, I have a request for you, Gandalfr." She stared hard at Ash.

Ash looked back at her in surprise. "How did you know about that?" he asked.

"I know many secrets," said Fouquet. The grin stretched across her face was terrifying. "For example, I know that your Gandalfr runes allows you to use any weapon.

"Hold on, my runes make me a Gandalfr?"

Fouquet was struck speechless. "Obviously!" she exclaimed. "What did you think a Gandalfr was?"

"I just thought it was another strange word," Ash replied with a shrug. "Derflinger was the only one who mentioned it."

"Derflinger?"

"That's me!" the sentient sword piped up. "You sure know a lot about my partner, but how much do you know about me? I've been around for a good six thousand years—"

"Enough!" Fouquet shouted. "I've had it with your distractions!" She pointed her wand at Ash. "You're going to pick up the Staff of Destruction and show me how to use it!"

"Why would I do that?" Ash asked. "I know what a criminal like you would do with a weapon this powerful. I'm not an idiot."

Fouquet smirked. "I beg to differ, but if you need a bit of incentive…" She raised her wand and the earth around the students began to climb up to their necks. "I could easily bury them alive," she said.

Fury burned in Ash's eyes, but after a moment of meeting Fouquet's gaze, he looked away. "You win this time," he grunted.

"Don't do it!" Louise shouted.

Ash felt a sharp resistance hit his entire body, but he shrugged it off. He stepped towards Guiche, bent down, and dropped Derflinger to pick up the Staff of Destruction.

"I really hope you know what you're doing, partner," Derflinger muttered.

The Gandalfr runes sprung to life, filling Ash's mind with the knowledge of how to properly hold and use the rocket launcher. "What do you want me to hit?" he asked Fouquet.

Fouquet pointed her wand at the fallen golem. It pulled itself back together, though it was considerably smaller than before. "This should suffice," she said. "And don't get any ideas of using that on me."

"I won't," Ash grumbled. As much as he wanted to stop Fouquet, he didn't want to _kill_ her.

Ash knelt down and lined up the shot. At this distance, with the boost from his runes, there was no way he could miss the large target Fouquet had provided. A loud pop sounded as the projectile left its vessel. The sound was immediately drowned out by the loud _boom_ that erupted as the rocket blew up the golem. While the destruction wasn't as large as Louise's best explosion, it was much flashier with a flash of light and column of smoke.

Fouquet smirked at the result even as the sound painfully rattled her ears. "Perfect," she said. "It was a small exaggeration that it could blow a dragon to ash, but this will definitely suffice."

"I showed it to you," said Ash as he lowered the rocket launcher. "Now let them go."

"Give it to me first," said Fouquet.

"Don't do it!" Guiche shouted.

"You can't let her have that!" Louise exclaimed.

"She's a thief," said Ash. "I'd rather give her this and have you free."

"What makes you think she'll keep her word?" Kirche asked.

"Don't trust her," said Tabitha.

Ash looked Fouquet in the eye. She smirked. "Set it on the ground," she ordered. "And don't try anything funny."

Ash followed her instructions to the letter, ignoring the sounds of dismay from the captured students as the thief picked up the staff. "You have the staff, now release them," he said.

"Of course," said Fouquet. She raised her wand. For a moment, everyone wondered if she would actually follow through. "Earth Prison!" Then Ash was trapped in earth as well.

"We had a deal!" Ash protested.

"You should have listened to the midget brat," said Fouquet. Her eyes were cold as she lectured him. "I normally don't like leaving behind a body count. Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth is supposed to be known for in and out jobs with no fuss. If I went around killing like a common crook, the big league mages would come after me. However, _you_ can spot me in a crowd thanks to your strange magic. Unfortunately, that makes you too dangerous to leave alive. It's nothing personal, kid." She pointed the Staff of Destruction at Ash. "May your Founder have mercy on your soul!"

Louise screamed.

Fouquet pulled the trigger.

_Click_

Frowning, she tried again.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

"Dammit! Why isn't this working?" Fouquet screamed.

"It is," said Ash with a calm look in his blue eyes.

"When why isn't it shooting?"

"Don't tell her!" urged Louise.

"Because it's all used up," Ash explained matter-of-factly.

Fouquet was starting to feel that she was the butt end of an incoming punchline. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"A rocket launcher is like a catapult, except it needs a special type of 'rock' to work," Ash explained. "There was only one rocket loaded, and I doubt you could find another." He smirked. "I guess you shouldn't have let me waste the only shot on a golem."

Fouquet cursed as she dropped the rocket launcher and reached for her wand again. But she was too slow. The blue in Ash's eyes lit up like twin flames. His Aura surged, blasting the Earth Prison around his body into shambles. By the time Fouquet had drawn her wand, Ash was already in front of her. The earth mage's mouth made an "O" of surprise, and then a punch to her gut sent her flying away, with her wand flying out of her hand as well.

"I don't like when people hurt my friends," Ash said resolutely. The Aura coating his body flared with his words.

"That's pretty hot," Kirche commented, giving Ash a _long_ second look.

While Kirche's reaction would normally set Louise on her, the petite mage's focus was stuck on one person. "You had me worried sick!" Louise shouted at Ash. "What did you think were doing? I thought…" Louise's voice cracked as her eyes began to tear up. "I thought you were going to die…"

"Sorry for scaring you," Ash immediately apologized. "I knew that the rocket couldn't be used again, but I couldn't tell you without letting Fouquet know as well. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"That's nice and all, but can you _get us out of here_?" Guiche interrupted. "My neck is starting to chaff. I can't afford to have my perfect looks ruined."

Louise rolled her eyes and blinked away her tears. "As much as I hate to agree with Guiche, we do need to get out of here," she said.

"Got it," Ash said with a nod. Then he frowned. "How… do I get you out there?"

"Break out Guiche's hand," Tabitha instructed.

Ash shrugged and picked up Derflinger. "Sounds simple enough."

"Wait!" Guiche shrieked. "I need my hand for many important things! Don't cut it off!"

"I'll be careful," Ash assured him. "Just hold still."

"I'm stuck in solid rock!"

"Oh, right. That makes things easier."

"Freeze!"

Ash made a half turn to see Fouquet on her knees, with a vaguely familiar black and white orb in one hand. "The Staff of Destruction might be unusuable, but I still have this!" she declared. "Surrender now, or I'll use the Vanishing Eye on you!"

"What kind of weapon is that?" Louise asked Ash fearfully.

Ash squinted his eyes as he examined the orb from across the distance. "It looks like an ultra ball," he said finally. "And it's pretty banged up too."

"An ultra ball?" Fouquet repeated. "What a fitting name for such a dangerous item."

"Dangerous?" Ash echoed dubiously. "We use those to catch Pokemon—magical creatures. Ultra balls are more advanced and expensive than a normal Pokeball, but they aren't dangerous to humans. I should know, I've hit a few people with them by mistake."

"Y-you're lying!" Fouquet protested. Her voice was shrill from desperation. Without her wand or the Staff, this was the only tool she had left. She couldn't accept that it was worthless. "This was hidden behind the Staff of Destruction, and it's called the Vanishing Eye! It must have some kind of power!"

"It does, it catches Pokemon," said Ash patiently. "Though, this one looks pretty banged up. I'm not sure if it even works anymore."

"You know, I almost feel bad for her now," said Kirche as she watched Fouquet seethe.

"Don't waste your pity; she's a notorious criminal," Louise said harshly. "I'll see to it that she never sees the light of day again."

"Damnit!" Fouquet yelled as she threw the ultra ball at Ash. The boy stood perfectly still, letting the dented ball bounce off his cranium.

"See?" Ash said. "It's completely—"

The ball popped open and a fountain of red energy shot out. The energy took shape, and a creature materialized. The body was draconic, with four legs, a long neck, and a pair of large red wings. Its body was mostly blue, with white on its underbelly and red around its neck, the underside of its tail, and the inner sides of its legs. Three spikes jutted out from each side of its face. Where one its front legs connected to its beefy torso, there was a crater of burnt flesh and scales. The dragon roared in pain, defiance, and unfiltered _rage_.

"—harmless?" Ash finished weakly.

* * *

**How do ya like dem curveballs? It's always fun when you beat the boss and then the post-boss shows up to ruin your game.**

**Now about the Poll. I'm taking a survey to see what stories people are looking forward to. Yes, I can see how many follows or favorites a story has, but I want to see how many people will actually take the effort to vote. Plus, this poll includes not only the five stories I'm currently writing, but also 3 potential stories that I want to start sometime in October. (One story, not all 3)**

**I just realized that I'm currently working on 6 ongoing stories and publishing at least 1 new story every month, with September planned to be my first exception. I think I'm addicted to writing. But is that a bad thing?**

**Alright, tell me what you thought of the chapter! Did you see this happening? (I know several people who guessed the twist well in advance) What do you think will come next? Remember, reviews**—

**Wait, what's that?**

_**You thought the chapter was over.**_

_**But it was me, Omake!**_

* * *

Louise and Kirche saw Tabitha and Ash exit the building with somber expressions on their face and a large black case in Ash's arms.

"Did you find a clue?" Louise asked.

"More than that," said Ash, confusion mixed with worry evident on his face. "We found the Staff of Destruction, as Osmond called it."

"Fouquet left it unguarded?" Kirche asked in surprise, her shocked expression mirrored by Louise.

"I guess," Ash replied. "Either way, we should get this back to the Headmaster. I have a few questions to ask him about this."

"The Headmaster probably won't answer a question about a deadly magical artifact—"

"It's not an artifact," Ash interrupted. "It's a weapon from where I come from."

"How is that possible?" Louise asked.

Ash looked thoughtful. "Rifts in time and space aren't too unusual when legendaries are involved," he muttered half to himself. "Maybe there's a legendary Pokemon that travels between Kanto and Halkegenia. That would explain why the portal resembled Celebi's."

The other mages glanced at Louise expectantly. She could only shrug.

"Ash, you're losing us," Louise said.

"Sorry," Ash said as he snapped back into reality. "I have a few ideas how this ended up here. The good news is, if I'm right, I should be able to find a way home."

"You want to leave?" Louise asked in surprise.

"I have to go home eventually," Ash said sensibly. "It's been great exploring somewhere new, but my friends and family are probably worried sick since I disappeared on them. I've been gone for long periods of time before, but I usually at least say goodbye before I go. I can't stay here forever."

"Oh, I see," Louise said softly.

Ash wasn't always the most perceptive person in the world, but he could tell Louise was upset. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Louise insisted, turning her face away. "We should go return the staff to the headmaster before Fouquet comes back."

"Ash, you have wounded the heart of a maiden," said Guiche with a sigh.

"What did I do?"

Louise walked back to the cart, her head down as she blinked back tears. She should have known Ash would want to go home. He never overtly expressed it, but he did speak fondly of the people he left behind. It wasn't fair for her to assume that he would stay by her side always. He wasn't an animal that lived to serve. He was a person with dreams, ambitions, friends, family. And she had ripped him away from all of that. It surprised her that it took this long to even consider how he felt about everything.

"I am such a fool," she muttered under her breath.

"Louise!" she heard Ash call out. She shook her head, ignoring him.

"LOUSIE!"

This caused the girl to turn her head and snap at him, "WHAT?"

The sight of Ash sprinting towards her with panicked expression on his face and a flood of Aura flying from his body told Louise that something was dreadfully wrong. The direction that Tabitha, Kirche, and Guiche's foci were pointing in gave her a good hint as to where the danger was.

Then the sun went out.

Louise slowly, fearfully, faced forward. The towering shape of a golem loomed over her. How she had missed the thundering of its footsteps, she couldn't tell. But as it raised its massive leg and stepped down towards her, she could only open her eyes wide in panic as all thoughts fled her mind.

The golem's foot came down with a thunderous boom. Louise coughed as a cloud of dust entered her lugs. To her surprise, instead of being crushed under several tons of dirt, she was being carried bridal style behind the golem. "Ash?" she said in surprise, seeing her familiar carrying her in his arms.

"Pay a bit more attention to your surroundings," he said as he skidded to a stop. Relief was clear on his face. "You scared me there."

"Sorry," Louise said softly. Then her face grew resolute as she turned to the golem. "It looks like Fouquet is back. No matter. I'll just blast this golem."

"Don't!"

Louise turned to Ash, surprised by his outburst. "Why not?" she asked. "It worked the last time."

"You passed out the last time," Ash pointed out. "And your Aura…"

"What about my Aura?" Louise asked. Seeing him hesitate, she turned back to the golem. Kirche and Tabitha were raining ice and fire on it, but it continuously regenerated from their attacks. Guiche had his Valkyries attacking it from all sides, but they were easily brushed aside by a sweep of the larger golem's powerful limbs. "Hurry, we need to beat this thing before Fouquet makes more of them!" she urged.

"I don't know how to explain it!" Ash finally shouted. "When you casted your explosion your Aura went out of you. Not like when someone casts a spell, more like when I use my Aura Sphere. It made your Aura, I don't know, unstable. It's better now, but it's still not back to normal. Last time you fell unconscious, but I don't know what could happen if you casted another explosion like that again!"

"What does it matter if it stops the golem?"

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

Louise looked at Ash in surprise. Despite the fact that she had basically kidnapped him and he wanted to return home, he was still looking out for her wellbeing. "If we don't stop this golem, Fouquet will probably kill us and make off with one of the most dangerous artifacts in Halkegenia," she said logically. "That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Well, I'm not!" Ash argued. "There has to be a better way!"

"Do you see another way?" Louise shot back. "Guiche, Kirche, _and_ Tabitha are barely holding down that golem. If we don't do something, they'll be the first to suffer. Do you want that?"

"…No," Ash admitted. His eyes narrowed as his brain kicked into overdrive. "But I think I have an idea. Can you cast a normal-sized explosion when I give the signal?"

Despite herself, Louise found a confident smile begin to spread across her face. "Of course," she said, drawing her wand from her robes. "What do you have in mind?"

"If we can't risk hitting it in one shot, and multiple weak shots don't work, we'll have to turn multiple weak hits into one big one," said Ash. Seeing Louise look confused, he said, "Just trust me. Wait here and fire at the opening we create."

Louise nodded. Ash sprinted over to where the other three mages were raining down their attacks at the oversized golem. Now that Ash was taking a properly look at it, it was actually smaller than the one that had attacked the tower. However, its regeneration was far superior. Kirche's fire spells were carving craters in its chest, but the damage was being repaired as fast as it was dealt. Tabitha's hail of icicles was digging into the golem's shoulders, head, and back, but the projectiles weren't penetrating deeply enough to restrict the golem's movements. Guiche had his Valkyrie's running interference on the golem's legs to ensure it would have a hard time chasing down the mages, but the Valkyries lacked the size and strength to be any more than a nuisance.

Each mage was individually doing their best, but they weren't fighting optimally. Kirche's fire and Tabitha's ice were occasionally overlapping volleys, reducing the effect of the individual spells. Guiche's golems also had to be careful of friendly fire, which restricted their ability to delay the golem's movements. Currently, Kirche was the target, as her flames were dislodging more earth from the golem's body than her two companion's attacks combined.

"Everyone, listen up!" Ash shouted, getting the attention of all three mages. "We can beat this thing, but we'll need to work together."

The students didn't hesitate to give their nods of approval. "What's the plan?" Guiche asked.

Ash gave them a rundown, speaking loudly and clearly enough to be heard over the golems struggles to approach Kirche. "Go!" Ash shouted, drawing Derflinger from his sheathe.

Guiche's Valkyries pulled away from the golem's leg. The construct wasn't designed for intelligent thought, only strength and regeneration. With its main obstacle clear, it headed for Kirche, but then it stumbled. Looking down, the reason for its near fall was Ash, who had fired a large Aura Sphere into its inner knee at near point-blank range. The damage was being quickly regenerated, but Ash came at it with the fury of raging dragon. The boy's body was radiating bright blue as he swung Derflinger over and over into the golem's inner calves and knee.

"This is more effective than I thought it would be," Derflinger commented.

"That's, ha, good to hear, ha," Ash panted as he swung again and again that golem's leg. The construct turned around so it could properly face Ash, but then a powerful blast of fire smashed against its head.

Kirche smirked triumphantly. "Over here!" she called out to the golem, blowing it a kiss. As second blast of fire hit the other side of the knee Ash had been attacking, causing the golem to stumble in mid-turn.

The golem's other leg stretched out to steady itself, but the earthen construct found that its other lower limb was surprisingly difficult to move. The reason became clear when it saw half a dozen Valkyries with their weapons driven into its leg, pulling it down to the ground. The construct was stronger than the Valkyries, but it was extremely top heavy, with most of strength designed for smashing with its arms instead of kicking with its feet.

Ash jumped away just before a flash of ice covered the leg he had been attacking, rooting the golem in place. He closed his eyes and glanced over the golem. "Aim here!" he cried. A blue spear sprang into existence from his hand, and he tossed it at a lower part of the golem's back. The spear penetrated only a few inches before shattering, but it had served its purpose.

"EXPLOSION!" Louise cried as she pointed her wand at the golem's exposed back. With such a clearly marked restrained target, there was no danger of her missing. The explosion that followed wasn't as large as the one she had used earlier in the day, but it was still sizably stronger than her usual classroom failures. The golem's lower back and hips now had a spherical hole in it, with cracks spread from the source. Louise watched as Ash quickly backpedaled away from the golem seconds before it tumbled to the ground.

For a moment, the five teenagers marveled at their success. Ash was the first to break the silence. "Alright!" he cheered. "We beat, a golem!"

"Why are you posing like an idiot?" Louise asked. But she could not keep her own triumphant smile over her face.

Kirche and Guiche were also grinning like idiots.

Tabitha, after confirming that the golem had indeed stopped moving, asked the question of the hour, "Where is Fouquet?"

* * *

**I normally don't do Omakes, but I've been meaning to for a long time.**

**This series is written with minimal planning and often not strictly chronologically. This leads to multiple rewrites. Normally I mix and match my different drafts to get the best results, but this scene was outright replaced, and I thought it was perfect for an Omake. This is what would have happened if I had written the chapter to be more season-finale levels of drama. I may make more of these in the future, or make a side story entirely dedicated to Omakes in the series. Tell me what you guys think.**

**As I said earlier, reviews are... *looks around* Okay, no more surprises. Check out the poll, and remember, reviews are food for a writer's soul!**


	12. Surprise! Post-Boss Fight!

**I know this a week late. Explanation will come in the extensive A/N down below. But for now, here's ****the surprise fight scene!**

* * *

"Salamence," Ash said in a hushed whisper as he looked up at the creature that towered over him.

The Salamence was the largest of its kind that Ash had ever seen, easily standing at three times his height, and almost triple that in length. The Pokemon's entire body was littered in various scars, burns, and abrasions, but the worst injury was clearly the charcoaled hole in its left shoulder. Just below the crater of burnt flesh was a black band that was wrapped around the Salamence's leg, almost unnoticeable among the darkened patches on its scales. A matching band was worn as a collar at the base of the Salamence's neck.

Another roar, just as furious as the last, erupted from the Salamence's mouth. As it was inevitable, the Salamence's eyes scanned its surroundings. It glanced downwards, finally noticing the presence of Ash and his trapped companions.

Ash knew that Salamence were infamous for their temper. With how furious this one looked, and with the injuries it had, he knew there was little hope of calming it down as it was. He also couldn't afford to risk it attacking the people behind him, so he did the best thing he could think off.

He charged towards the enraged Pokemon.

"No! Ash!" Louise cried out after him.

The Salamence roared in challenge and bent down its serpentine neck. The fangs in its mouth gleamed white as the Pokemon snapped at Ash.

The boy dove into a slide, taking advantage of the dragon's immense size to slip under its legs. "Come and get me!" he shouted as he ran out from underneath the Salamence's body.

The Pokemon roared, turning around flapping its wings furiously. Its left wing was slower to respond than its right, but after a few flaps it was able to get itself into the air and chase after Ash.

By coincidence, the direction Ash bolted in was where Fouquet was currently rising from her knees. The thief's eyes widened in terror as she scrambled to run away.

Ash glanced over his shoulder and saw a ball of fire building in the Salamence's mouth. "Incoming!" he screamed as he ran even faster.

The Salamence let loose a stream of fire and swept it across the clearing. Ash managed to dodge it with ease, but Fouquet wasn't so lucky. While she was very fit for a mage, she had yet to recover from being sucker punched in the gut. The flames licked at her cloak and the hem of her robes. Fortunately for her, she retained the sense to ditch her cloak before the flames could take hold of the rest of her outfit.

Unfortunately, her temper outweighed whatever sense she had remaining. "What about this thing is _harmless_?" she shouted at Ash.

Ash made a chopping X with his arms in the universal sign of, "No. Stop. Cancel." But it was too late. The yell had already drawn the Salamance's attention to the green haired woman.

Fouquet quickly realized this as well. She ran for her life as another Flamethrower was sent her way, scorching the grass in a blazing trail.

While Ash's first instincts was to help her, he had higher priorities. With the angry Pokemon temporarily distracted, Ash raced back to the students. He swung Derflinger once, twice, and then a third time. Guiche paled at the swift movements, but sure enough, the earth that had encased his hand crumbled and slid off. "I need a wand," Guiche said.

"Use mine," Tabitha offered.

Ash picked up Tabitha's staff from where it had fallen to the ground and placed it in Guiche's hand.

"Transmute!" Guiche chanted, tapping the end of the staff on the Earth Prison.

The ground around him softened immediately. It still clung to Guiche's clothes, but at least it was now the consistency of mud, which allowed him to wade through it and point the staff at his three fellow students. "Transmute! Transmute! Transmute!"

With everyone now free—though grimy—Tabitha reclaimed her staff as the other mages drew their wands. "We should leave while it's still distracted by Fouquet," said Louise.

"You want to leave her with the dragon?" Ash asked.

Louise gave him a cross look. "Obviously," she stated. "She tried to kill you. Twice! She'll be getting what she deserves."

Despite the coldness of Louise's words, Ash could see her body trembling. "An angry Salamence won't stop unless its exhausted or beaten," Ash informed her. "Fouquet doesn't have a wand, and she can't run forever. We have to stop it."

"I don't want to stomach the thought of leaving a woman to the mercy of an angry dragon, but how are we going to stop something like _that_?" Guiche asked. "What did you call it, a Salamence? It's huge!"

"That dragon is bigger than the ones I usual see in the military," said Kirche, watching the Salamence chase Fouquet around the clearing. "While I take pride in my fire magic, I'm not sure it would be enough here. We're better off retreating as Louise said."

"We're not leaving Miss Longueville, Fouquet, or whatever her name is with a rampaging Pokemon!" Ash insisted. "I want her to be punished for her crimes too, but that doesn't mean I want her mauled!"

"Look out!" Guiche cried as he pointed towards Fouquet.

The thief had not been having an easy time avoid the Salamence's attacks. While she was in great physical shape, there was only so far that she could run around in circles. The forest was more likely to cause her to trip than to provide proper cover and she lacked he wand for self-defense, so she was forced to weave around the blasts of flames the enraged dragon-type was firing at her.

Eventually, her stamina—or luck, take your pick—had run out. While avoiding another Flamethrower, her foot had skidded off a charred lump of earth, debris from her golem's previous fight with the students. Fouquet fell to the ground in controlled roll, but when she tried to stand, she gave a pained cry and dropped to her knees. She could see the dragon's eyes glare at her as its toothy jaw opened wide.

A sphere of flames of formed in the Salamence's mouth, then fired towards her.

Fouquet couldn't block it without her wand. She couldn't run, at least, not for much longer. If this dragon didn't catch her, the academy students definitely would. There was no point prolonging it. Fouquet stared at her approaching death, only hoping that her sister would never have to hear about the crimes she had committed.

The students had their wands already in hand, but there was not a single water, wind, fire, or earth spell that would be able to reach Fouquet in time. Ash knew that despite his speed, he also couldn't cover that distance in time. Even so, he bolted towards Fouquet.

As the flames streamed towards Fouquet's defenseless body, an explosion detonated, erasing the Flamethrower from existence. Fouquet turned, and through the smoke, saw Louise with her wand drawn. The thief was even more surprised to see Ash run up and scoop her into his arms.

"Wh-what, what are you doing?!" the woman stuttered.

"Saving you," Ash replied as he raced back to where the other students were waiting.

Fouquet looked over Ash's shoulder as the Salamence roared and dived towards them. "It's coming!" she yelled.

The Pokemon's approach was stopped by a barrage of icicles that needled its prior injuries. It tried using Flamethrower again, but the flames were diverted off to the side. Frustrated, it made a second attempt to dive Ash, but the combination of another explosion and an earth spike—both poorly aimed—forced it to disengage.

Ash set the thief down among the other mages as they pelted the rogue Pokemon with their spells. "You're all on board?" he asked them.

"Rogue dragon is a threat to everyone," Tabitha stated.

"Thief or not, it would be poor taste to leave a damsel in distress," Guiche declared.

Louise paused her casting to cross her arms. "I'm only doing this so I can have the distinction of defeating a dragon and a world-renown thief at the same time," she said with a huff.

"Oh ho ho," Kirche laughed. "Well, I can't have a Valliere outperform a Zerbst, now can I?"

Ash shook his head in amusement before looking down at the seated Fouquet. "So, are you going to help us, or do we have to restrain you while we deal with the Salamence?"

Fouquet was still in disbelief about the situation, but the angry dragon in the sky helped her remain focused on the task on hand. "Do you have my wand?" she asked.

"Nope. But you can borrow Guiche's in the meantime."

"Hey!" the blond protested.

"It's a flying dragon, and you're an earth mage," Kirche said pointedly. "Besides, your accuracy is worse than Louise's."

Guiche grumbled but handed his wand over to Fouquet.

Tabitha also glared at the woman and warned, "If you betray us, _I_ will take care of you."

The message was clear. While Fouquet was confident that she was a better mage than Tabitha, the petite mage also had reinforcements. "I'd prefer to make it out of here alive," Fouquet noted drily.

"It's coming in again!" Ash warned. The Salamence's eyes had a feral glint as the Pokemon dove forward. It twisted out of the way of the spells that were hurled at it, but continued approaching instead of banking away. "I'll get its attention. Kirche, keep the flames diverted. Fouquet, try using one of those Earth Prisons on it. Tabitha and Louise, hold back for now so it doesn't attack you instead. But if it gets close, scare it off."

After everyone nodded in response, Ash ran to meet the diving Salamence, Derflinger once again in his hand. "You have a plan, partner?" the sword asked.

"Bait it to the ground so we can trap it."

"…Partner, that's an idea, not a plan. Still, it's ballsy! I like it!"

Ash couldn't help but smile even as he watched the Salamence stretched out a set of glowing green claws. He wasn't entirely sure if this would work, but he figured there was no better time than the present to find out. He brought up Derflinger in a slash to meet the Salamence's Dragon Claw.

Steel resisted Dragon, that was how type advantages worked with Pokemon. Fortunately, it seemed that held true for Derflinger as well. In fact, the green energy of the Dragon Claw was fading _into_ Derflinger as the two clashed. However, the difference in strength was too great between the two combatants. The dragon-type attack forced Ash to slide back several yards. Immediate follow up came in the form of a Flamethrower, which Ash didn't hesitate to charge into.

Kirche did her part, making sure the flames flew off to Ash's sides as he pressed the Salamence into melee range.

Louise looked at Fouquet, who had her wand pointed out, but had yet to cast a spell. "What are you waiting for?" Louise asked her accusingly. "It's flying near the ground."

"It's a large dragon, and a very powerful one despite being injured," Fouquet responded. "If I tried to grab it in mid-air with an Earth-Prison, I know it wouldn't hold. It's still moving too much and there's too much mass, especially muscle."

"But Ash is managing to hold it off without any spells," said Guiche, pointing out Ash who was still trading blows with the Salamence and struggling to remain on his feet. "He's losing ground, but he's still standing."

"That boy can be barely considered human," Fouquet deadpanned. "Don't expect miracles from me."

Truthfully, Fouquet did stand a chance of holding the Salamence with a well-timed Earth Prison, and if she failed, there was always the option to try again as long as she didn't attract its attention. However, she wanted to see the power Ash had. Who was he? What was he? She wouldn't let him die, of course, since she knew that his naïve nature was the most likely reason that she wasn't being left for dead. However, she wasn't one to let opportunities pass her by.

Ash let out a hiss of pain as he was knocked back once again. Whatever Derflinger was doing helped lower the Salamence's power, but Ash couldn't keep this up. His arms and legs were slowly growing numb from the vibrations of the clashes. While he wasn't at his limit yet, it was only a matter of time before his combat ability would start to drop.

"I think you might want to change your plan, partner," Derflinger advised. "I'm a tough nut to crack, but you're still a meatbag."

"I need to tire it out so it lands on the ground," Ash responded. He braced himself as the Salamence's Dragon Claw struck again. Ash summersaulted in the air—his cap miraculously not falling off in the process—and slid across the ruined grass.

"You think you're going to last that long?"

Ash shook his head. He knew he needed a new plan, but he couldn't think of anything. Louise and Tabitha's spells would be effective, but if they attacked now, the Salamence would target them, and they didn't have Ash's durability. If they went all out, they might be able to kill it, but that wasn't Ash's goal. He only wanted it weakened enough to stop its rampage.

Ash's arms shook as he deflected a Crunch by slashing Derflinger into the Salamence's mouth fins. The Pokemon was low to the ground, but it was still always moving. From what he saw of Fouquet's casting, the Earth Prison spell wouldn't be useful against an airborne opponent. This wouldn't work unless the Salamence was fully grounded. Ash's eyes shifted towards the Salmance's injured left wing.

"Finally got a real plan, partner?"

"Sure do," Ash replied with a grin. He turned the brim of his cap backwards and looked the Salamence in the eye, challenging it to attack again. "All we have to do is injure its wing when it comes for us."

Surprisingly, after meeting his eyes, the Salamence flew into the air. Instead of preparing its usual flamethrower, it raised its head towards the sky. A flame-colored orb formed in its mouth; Ash could tell that there was no fire in this attack.

"Louise!" Ash shouted urgently. "Destroy that orb! Don't let it finish that attack!"

Louise, to her credit, quickly followed the distantly called order. However, her aim was off. As the orange orb grew to its zenith, her Explosion erupted next to the Salamance's open mouth. It jerked its head as two of its mouth fins were violently eviscerated into little more than charcoaled nubs. The orange orb misfired, breaking into a shower of meteors that wasted an entire side of the clearing in a series of thunderous booms.

The Salamence's shriek of pain combined the sound of meteors exploding across the clearing assaulted the ears of the humans. Guiche, Kirche, and Louise couldn't resist covering their ears as it howled. The Salemence's eyes became rimmed red with rage. It caught sight of the bigger group and dove towards them.

"Tabitha, freeze its left wing with ice!" Ash called out as he raced towards them. "Fouquet, get everyone out of there!"

"Freeze!"

"Earth Wave!"

Ice crept across the Salamence's injured wing. The ground rippled and split, sending the mages to either side of the dragon-type as it passed through with its glowing fangs outstretched. Unable to correct its course or regain altitude, it crashed into the ground, rolling and tumbling with painful cries. As it came to a stop, Fouquet finally cast her spell. The ground rose up around the Salamence's body and hardened.

"Finally," Ash said with a sigh of relief as he planted Derflinger into the ground and leaned against the sword. "Now we can find its pokeball—"

The Salamence roared again, its eyes and body glowing with a menacing red aura. The rock around it started to crack as the Pokemon strained against its confines.

"What in the Foudner's name is it doing?" Guiche wondered.

"Ash…" Louise said hesitantly.

"This is bad," Ash said with gritted teeth as he pulled out Derflinger back out of the ground. Louder, he called out, "Get away! It's going to use Outrage and attack everything in sight!"

"Not if I can help it," Fouquet declared.

She cast a spell to sink the Salamence into the ground, but in a feat of monstrous strength, the Pokemon smashed through its prison. What little reason and self-preservation it previously had was now gone as it speedily charged into the group. Its left wing was hanging at a disjointed angle, clearly broken, but the dragon-type proved to be surprisingly fast even while grounded.

"It looks really mad," Kirche commented. While she tried to sound nonchalant, her voice was laced with fear.

"I'm too young to die," Guiche whimpered.

"No one's going to die," Ash said resolutely as he held up Derflinger. "I'll keep it busy; you guys try to injure it. But most importantly, keep your distance. You can't take hits like I can."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Fouquet. She created a golem which carried her in its hand. With reluctance, she let the other mages climb onto its shoulders, except for Tabitha, who took to the skies with her Flight spell.

Ash had struggled to keep his ground earlier while fighting a normal enraged Salamence. While it was using Outrage, its hits felt twice as hard. The attacks were predictable, but fast, strong, and brutal. Red whisps from the aura surrounding the dragon-type's body would be sucked into Derflinger every time they clashed, but not to the same effect as it had been when the Salamence was only using Dragon Claw.

"What's the new plan, partner?" Derflinger asked.

Ash grunted he skidded across the grass. "Outrage doesn't last forever, and the Salamence will be confused afterwards," he replied. "As long as we outlast it, we win."

The Salamence tried slamming down its claws on Ash's body, but he dodged to the side. A swing of its tail was also avoided, but then the Salamence slammed its head into Ash's body. The lone remaining fin on the side of its face drove into Ash's lower ribs, knocking the breath out of him.

The mages, now safely away from the Salamence's effective range, began lobbing their spells. Kirche's Fireballs washed over the Salamence's scales, painfully cauterizing its new wounds, but otherwise doing little damage. Louise's Explosions never actually hit the Salamence's body thanks to its erratic movement. Tabitha's ice spells were the only source of meaningful damage, but she couldn't afford to use her most potent spells while maintaining her altitude. In fact, none of the mages could use their strongest spells with Ash being so close to their target.

"I'm going to get Ash," Tabitha informed her fellow mages. She looked at Fouquet in particular. "Make a wall encircling the dragon once we're out."

"Understood." Fouquet found no issues following a plan that didn't require any personal risks from her.

"Be careful," Kirche said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nodded, and flew towards the fight.

Ash was starting to lose track how many times the Salamence had attacked him, or how many times he had been knocked away. The Outrage was going longer than he had expected. He knew that Salamence's were naturally prone to raging, but he didn't expect that to translate into a longer, empowered Outrage.

"I don't think we're going to outlast it at this rate," Derflinger said frankly. "Honestly, partner, it's been eons since I've seen someone last this long against a dragon without magic. How are you not dead?"

"I'm tougher than I look," Ash grunted. A wild swipe from the Salamence's back leg caught him off guard. He managed to block the brunt of the attack with Derflinger, but he was still sent flying away and landed on the ground with an _oomph_. "Ow…"

"Up and at 'em, partner! This dragon isn't taking breaks just because you are!"

Ash shakily rose to his feet as he watched the Salamence approach. He didn't have the energy to dodge anymore. Ash's Aura was going haywire inside his body. Somehow, his physical enhancement was still in effect, but he didn't feel like he could do much else at the moment. There was little he could do but hope that eventually the Salamence would succumb to its own move or the spells of the students.

Unexpected salvation came in the form of Tabitha, swooping down and lifting Ash off the ground away from the Salamence's charge.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked in surprise. While Tabitha was flying slowly due to the extra weight, she was able to keep herself and Ash out of the Salamence's reach. "You could have been killed!"

"New plan," Tabitha replied.

Ash watched as a wall of stone rose up around the Salamence, Tabitha circled it from above, keeping its attention on the prey just within rich instead of the barriers rising around it.

"Can you cast while flying?" he asked.

"Tricky," said Tabitha. "Hold on."

Ash, being carried by Tabitha's free arm, didn't have much to cling onto. With one arm latched onto Tabitha's and the other holding Derflinger, he made sure to keep his grip tight without accidently crushing the mage's arm. Tabitha flew up as high as she dared, then released her Flight spell.

Instead of screaming, Ash immediately positioned himself to hold Tabtiha in his arms as they fell. He had a good guess what she was planning, but if it didn't work, he'd have to hope that his Aura enhanced body would survive the fall.

"Blizzard!" Tabitha chanted.

While the spell wasn't Tabitha's preferred choice in combat, it fit this situation perfectly. There were no allies to be worried about hitting, and her target was large enough that the wide ranged spell would be more effective than her usually precision spells. Winds blew, water droplets condensed, and a barrage of biting winds and stinging hail pelted the Salamence. The Pokemon raged against the attack, but the extremely effective spell proved too much for it. The Salamence's body lost its red glow as it faltered, and fell to the ground.

Ash and Tabitha were nearing the ground as well. In the nick of time, Tabitha managed to cast Levitate. While it didn't kill all of their momentum, it did remove enough to allow them to hit the ground with a harmless thud.

Fouquet's golem strode over to them, the onboard students wasting no time sliding off the construct's body and rushing towards the two.

"Excellent work, Tabitha!"

"Are you hurt, Ash?"

"Is it finally over?"

"Not yet it's not." Fouquet grumble went unheard as she looked the Salamence. Its body was half frozen over, and its eyes were glazed and unfocused, the combination of confusion and injuries preventing it from doing any more than twitching sporadically.

"Job done," Tabitha said. She tried to stand, but instead fell back onto Ash's body as a bout of dizziness caught her.

"Ow…"

"Sorry."

"S'all right." Ash waited for Kirche to help Tabitha to her feet before reaching out and grabbing Louise and Guiche's outstretched hands. "We won, and no one got seriously hurt, that's what matters."

"Are you serious?!" Guiche exclaimed. "We saw you get thrown around like toddler's toy! How are you still standing?"

"Guiche is right, you probably shouldn't be moving until we get a healer," said Louise.

"Nothing's broken," Ash muttered as he twisted his body experimentally. Louise and Guiche grimaced, but were relieved to see that Ash could still move freely. "Yup, I'm sore all over, but otherwise, I'm fine. Now, let's find that ultra ball so I can return the Salamence—" A familiar rumbling of the ground interrupted him. Ash and the others immediately turned to Fouquet, but her wand wasn't pointed at them.

_Crack_

_Splat_

Ash's headed whipped in the direction of the sound. The Salamence's body was encased in an Earth Prison, and its body was being crushed as the hardened earth began to press into its body from all sides. It roared in pain as its bones snapped, but the sound was quickly muffled as the Earth Prison spread to encase its entire head.

"Stop it!" Ash shouted as he ran towards the Salamence.

Tabitha immediately summoned a shard of icicles and held them around Fouquet, who quickly dropped her wand in surrender. "It tried to kill us, I'm just returning the favor," Fouquet said in her defense.

"You tried to kill Ash!" Louise accused her. "Are you saying we should have killed you too?"

"It's a dragon, not a person!"

"A dragon can be tamed, you're only going to rot in a cell for the rest of your pitiful life," Kirche sniped.

"This is what I can't stand about you nobles!" Fouquet shouted. "You live in your own fantasy! A dragon like that can't be tamed and is danger to everyone. It could have woken up and killed us the moment we turned our backs on it!"

"Ash is the expert, not you!" Louise countered. "He knew the dragon's species, he knew what it could do, he knew how to handle it. Not you! Don't act like you have any say in what happens, you criminal scum!"

Louise turned to Ash for his input, but found he was gone from her side. Instead, the trainer and Guiche were by the dragon. Guiche had recovered his wand and used it to remove the rocks crushing the Salamence's vital areas, and Ash was by the Salamence's head. The dragon-type was trying to bite him, but in its weakened state, Ash was able hold its jaws away from his body. He spoke to the Salamence softly, and eventually, it settled down. Ash stroked its neck, continuing to whisper to the gravely injured Pokemon.

Fouquet had the decency to look ashamed. "I didn't know…"

"That's a terrible excuse and you know it," Louise said hotly.

A shrill _coo_ cut through the clearing. The mages looked up to see Sylphid flying towards them, with Colbert and two other mages trailing behind the wind dragon.

"What's Sylphid doing here?" Kirche asked.

"I called her when I realized Longueville was probably Fouquet," said Tabitha. "Told her to get teachers. They must have made her late."

Colbert flew down and took stock of the situation. Miss Longueville, without her glasses, was surrounded by suspended icicles courtesy. The clearing looked like it had just been a warzone. Ash was stroking the neck of massive, unmoving dragon, with tears running down the boy's cheeks. Every single person was covered from head to toe in grime.

"What in the Founder's name happened here?"

* * *

After a brief explanation, Colbert had the students return to the Academy while he and the other teachers secured Fouquet and dealt with the aftermath. The group was assaulted with questions upon their return, and after giving their report of the mission, they immediately split up to get cleaned up and take some time to recuperate. In the case of Ash, it also meant a trip to the Water Tower for some healing. To Ash's non-surprise, he was fine aside from excessive muscle tearing, bruises, and general exhaustion. No broken bones or other serious injuries one would expect from facing down a dragon several times their size.

Fouquet was taken into custody and was put under the careful watch of the princess's musketeers in one of the academy towers. The teachers hadn't said anything about the Salamence, but given its injuries, none of the teens felt like they had to ask.

While the victorious party would have been content to spend the day resting after that grueling experience, the school faculty had other plans.

"And now we welcome our heroes, who successfully captured Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth and defeated a deadly dragon!"

Colbert's announcement was met with a round of applause as Ash, Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and Guiche stood presented to the crowd. The celebration for their accomplishment was taking place in the cafeteria, which had quickly been decorated in the brief time since their return.

Henrietta stepped forward and announced, "I, Princess Henritta de Tristan, thank you for your assistance in subjugating the threats to my kingdom." She bowed her head towards them.

"Th-there's no need for you to lower your head, your highness!" Louise insisted. "We were merely doing our duties as citizens of Tristan."

"Aren't we the only native Tristans though?" Guiche whispered to Louise. "Kirche is from Germania, Tabitha is from Gallia, and Ash is… where do people like him come from anyway?" Louise discreetly elbowed Guiche's ribs as she continued politely smiling to the audience.

More praises were offered before the celebration transitioned into causal mingling. Louise and Ash were immediately pulled aside by the princess.

"I want to thank you two personally," said Henrietta. "Louise, you were integral to destroying Fouquet's signature golem, and Ash, you lead the attack and placed yourself in grave danger to protect the others. You two have done a great service to this country."

"You are too kind, your highness," Louise said with a blush. "As I said before, we need no praise for doing our duty."

"I disagree," Henrietta countered. "It takes courage to volunteer to capture a notorious thief when your teachers would not."

"How did you know about that?" Louise asked. She doubted that the faculty would admit to the country's princess that they were too scared to face Fouquet and let their students take care of the problem instead.

"It was pretty obvious, given the circumstances," Henrietta replied with an uncharacteristically cunning smile. "After all, there's no other reason the teachers would let you go on your own. And not only did you capture Fouquet, but you also faced and brought down an unexpected dragon. That is the quite the accomplishment."

"Yes, I suppose it was." The words were said with little enthusiasm as Louise glanced at Ash, who was silently staring off into nothingness.

"Is there something wrong?" Henrietta asked. "Ash?" she tried again.

That brought Ash out of his stupor. "What? Yes?" he asked distractedly. "Sorry, princess, I guess I was a bit lost in my thoughts," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"No, it's fine," said Henrietta as she shook her head. "You've had an eventful day."

"I'll say!" A new voice joined in as the Headmaster slipped into their group. "Such an impressive feat isn't something I've seen in all my years as Headmaster of this Academy! And believe me, I've seen a lot in my years."

Something clicked in Ash's mind. "That reminds me," he suddenly said. "Headmaster Osmond, where did the Staff of Destruction and Vanishing Eye come from?"

"Ah… yes," said Osmond as he stroked his beard. "Well, I suppose you of all people deserve to know the true story." He quickly cast a privacy spell around the group before beginning his tale.

"Many years ago, when I was but a young mage freshly graduated from the academy, I saw a most peculiar sight. There was a strange distortion in the sky. I flew over to investigate, but the distortion was gone just as quickly as it came. I was about to believe it to be a trick of the light, but then I heard the unmistakable roar of a furious dragon."

"I flew towards the sound, and what I saw terrified me. There was a man, both of his legs clearly broken, lying not far from a heavily injured dragon. As the dragon tried to run up to the man, I cast a lightning spell. To my surprise, it shrugged the spell off easily and flew towards me. I cast spell after spell trying to weaken it, but it pressed on. I, being only barely a triangle class mage, knew that my death was near as the dragon approached me.

"To my surprise, however, an explosion erupted from the dragon's shoulder. The man on the ground had crawled towards his way to an odd black rod that had been lying nearby. I had no clue what spell he had cast, but it proved effective as the dragon then turned to chase after him. I tried to intercept, but the dragon was too strong for any of my spells to distract it from its target. The man's final act was to throw a black and white orb, right before the dragon incinerated his body.

Osmond's eyes grew heavy. "I didn't understand what happened, but suddenly the dragon's body glowed red and disappeared. The ball fell to the ground, rocked from side to side, and then lay still. I rushed over to the man, but I could see that it was too late for him. It was a miracle he hadn't immediately perished in the dragon's final attack. He said something in a foreign language, and then died with a smile on his face."

Osmond sighed. "I buried the man with the staff he used. I felt it was a fitting for a warrior. I found a similar staff lying not too far away, and took it with the magical orb that had been used to slay the dragon. While I told the King and Queen the true story, the story of the Staff of Destruction being used to destroy the dragon was the cover. The Vanishing Eye is smaller and more inconspicuous than the Staff of Destruction. It was better that people did not know that a weapon as unassuming as the Vanishing Eye could eradicate an entire dragon in the blink of an eye."

"But an ultra ball doesn't destroy anything," Ash pointed out. "It only holds Pokemon—ah, magical creatures."

Osmond nodded. "While that's still an incredible function, it's not as dangerous as we first perceived. However, with the Vanishing Eye now missing, I suppose it matters little."

"It wasn't recovered?" Louise asked in surprise.

Osmond shook his head. "Given the destruction in that clearing, I wouldn't be surprised if it was destroyed in the chaos," he said. "What a pity."

"Are there other items like that in the vault?" Princess Henrietta asked curiously.

"Hm…" Osmond ran a hand through his beard as he pondered. "There are many powerful and unique items in the vault. Unfortunately, we never got around to cataloging all of them, and some of those items predate even my predecessors. I suppose we'd have to take a tour to know for sure."

"That would be great," said Louise excitedly. Then she sagged with disappointment. "Oh, but we were supposed to leave with the Princess tomorrow morning…"

"Yes, her highness did mention that," Osmond said thoughtfully. "Perhaps I can arrange a tour for all three of you when you return from your trip in the capital?"

"That would be highly appreciated, Headmaster Osmond," Henrietta replied. Louise and Ash nodded as well.

"In that case, I will bid you to enjoy the evening, and take pride in your victory," said Osmond. He dismissed the privacy spell and practically swam through the crowds towards the nearest group Musketeers.

"Now I feel terrible having you leave after you had to endure this ordeal," Henrietta confessed.

"We made a promise which we intend to keep," said Louise. "You can leave it to us."

"That's right," said Ash. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

"I thank you both, from the bottom of my heart I do," said Henrietta sincerely.

"Princess!"

"Coming, Agnes!" Henrietta gave a final nod to both of them before rejoining her captain of the guard.

Louise and Ash walked to the edge of the cafeteria's center, where various people were dancing. Ash could spy Guiche dancing with Montmorency, and then he swapped and started dancing with Katie. The trainer shook his head. It was a step up from trying to cheat behind the girls' backs, but now he was literally dancing between the two of them.

Kirche was wearing a tight-fitted red dress that was somehow less revealing but more seductive than her usual school uniform. She was flirting with literally every male she could find.

Tabitha was dressed in a light blue dress. It was formal, but simple in design, suiting Tabitha well. The girl was standing off to the side, reading a book, as per usual.

"Are you okay?"

Ash turned to Louise, who was looking at him with genuine concern. For the first time that evening, he took a moment to take in her appearance. Louise wore a white dress with pink frills, and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She looked every bit like a young noble lady.

"Of course," Ash said with a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're obviously not," Louise said accusingly. Ash averted his eyes. "See, you can't even look me in the eye." Her voice grew softer as she said, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Sorry, it's just…" Ash sighed, finally letting the weariness show on his face. "There was no reason for anyone to die today."

"You're still worried about the dragon?" Louise asked, even though his words were only confirming her suspicions. "While I disagreed with Miss Long—_Fouquet's_ actions, she did have a point. It wouldn't have been much use as a mount if it wanted to eat you or one of us."

"The Salamence was hurt and scared," said Ash. "That's why it was fighting us. There was no need to kill it. I tried to avoid anyone dying, but I still couldn't save it."

"Did you lose someone close to you before?"

Ash opened his mouth, then closed it, frowning. "I feel like I have, but I can't remember their name, face, or anything about them," he said. "Sorry, Louise, I'm just out of it right now. But I'll be fine tomorrow, so don't sorry about the mission."

"Ash."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"…"

Louise turned to face Ash, took his hands in her own and squeezed them. "You are my familiar, and I am your master," she said. "That does not mean you should deal with everything on your own. I realize that I don't have your… experiences, but I'd like you to rely on me more. Okay?"

Ash stared at her in wonder, then smiled. "Yeah, I'll try to remember that," he said. "You're a good friend, Louise. Thank you." Without warning, he wrapped her in a hug.

"I-I…" Louise blushed and started fidgeting. "Don't do this in public," she muttered under her breath.

"Sorry," Ash apologized as he released her. He turned his gaze to the dance floor. "Hey, Louise?"

"What?"

Ash took a step back, held a hand out, and bowed at the waist. "May I have this dance?"

Louise's gaze went from Ash's hand to his face. "Do you know how to dance?" she asked skeptically.

"More or less."

"Hmph. I suppose I'll have to teach you then."

Louise accepted Ash's hand, and they stepped onto the dance floor just as the song switched to a slow waltz.

No words were exchanged, but in their hearts, both agreed that that moment was the highlight of their day.

* * *

**Unfortunately, Ash and Louise won't be able to grab stuff from the Vault before heading out to Albion. They'll appreciate the upgrade on their return though.**

**I've got a lot of announcements so let's make it quick.**

**1: The poll results. This votes come from not just on this site, but also on Spacebattles and a few from elsewhere. Here are the final results:**

_**1st. Louise Summons the Dragon of the West (Iroh) – 262 Votes**_

_**2nd. Louise Summons the King of Heroes (Gilgamesh) – 188 Votes**_

_**3rd. Louise Summons a Cute, Fluffy, Alien Experiment (Stitch) NEW – 175 Votes**_

_**4th. Louise Summons the Last Airbender (Aang) – 174 Votes**_

_**5th. Louise Summons a Pokemon Trainer (Ash Ketchum) – 93 Votes**_

_**6th. Louise Summons the American Dragon (Jake Long) NEW – 84 Votes**_

_**7th. Louise Summons an Omnitrix Wielder (Ben) NEW – 75 Votes**_

_**Last. Louise Summons a Half Andalite (Tobias) – 66 Votes**_

**I knew Iroh was going to be popular, but he clearly dominated the competition. Gilgamesh's placement surprised me. I didn't explain the royal arse-pain to be so popular. The two hardest characters I'm writing right now got the top spots... I guess suffering is a part of an author's life. Stitch seizing third place over Aang was a surprising upset. Ash got a little higher than I expected. I'm surprised Jake beat out Ben in this poll (given how thrashed he was in the previous one). Tobias coming in last places comes as no surprise, since Animorphs is less well known compared to everyone else.**

**As per the results, I'm going to be focusing on Iroh, Gil, and Aang. Since Iroh and Aang already have bi-monthly rotations, I'm not sure what I can do to make them more consistent. I might be able to get Aang on a monthly rotation, but I'm not sure. Iroh's chapters are too difficult for me to attempt that. Gilgamesh is now going to be on bi-monthly rotation, but I haven't decided which week of the month he'll take.**

**Also, _Louise Summons a Cute, Fluffy, Alien Experiment_ is coming up next, here on Disney Channel! I mean Fanfiction, totally Fanfiction! My aim is to get it out on October 31st, but since I'm already a week behind on this month's scheduled uploads, we'll have to wait and see what happens.**

**2: This story is going on Hiatus.**

**I've been consistently giving this story at least a chapter a month for 10 months now. That's a pretty good record, especially since my writing style for this series has been letting the characters flow naturally with minimal planning. Unfortunately, that way of writing isn't very sustainable. ****Not planning things in advance means I end up doing more rewrites per chapter in an attempt to make everything natural and interesting, so it's more time consuming. ****This chapter had only barebone notes by the time i published last month's chapter (which is why it came a week late), and I have no backlog available for the next chapter.**

**To make matters worse, I've got 2 important arcs coming up. The Albion Arc is going to have huge implications for the Reconquista, and after that I was debating whether or not I still wanted the Lake Spirit Arc to happen. Even while letting the characters act freely, I need time to find the butterfly effects and integrate them. So this story will be on Hiatus until January. Chapter 13 will be uploaded on this story's anniversary.**

**3: Donate to my Ko-Fi and vote on my poll over there to decide what my next one-shot will be! My tag is "RainEStar"**

**4: Is this a romance story?**

**Idk. Check the tags.**

**More seriously though, this story can go either way, and I've done enough teasing in the A/Ns to make this a harem (not that I actually would do that). While I'm not writing it with the intention of shipping Louise and Ash, they have good chemistry together. Louise is a lot like Misty, except in the canon she was so desperate for companionship that she fell in love with Saito. Saito has differences in his LN, Manga, and Anime appearance, but overall, he was pretty useless pervert who caused more problems than he fixed. Ash is a much better friend and potential boyfriend/fiancé/husbando. However, Ash is also dense to romance, even by anime standards.**

**Currently, they're friends. Louise is "secretly" crushing on Ash right now. Ash wants to protect and support Louise, partially because runes, but mostly because that's just his nature. If their relationship grows beyond that point due to character interaction, who knows, Ash may come home with bride like his mom wants. Until then, the only confirmed shipping is friendshipping. Totally. Nothing in that last scene was romantic in the slightest. At all. Most definitely.**

**5: I don't have anything else to say at this point. Remember, reviews are food for a writer's soul!**


End file.
